Strawhat Among Fairies
by OnePieceFan2
Summary: While traveling through the New World, The Strawhats are attacked by the Marines and are forced to escape a Cyclone. However, Luffy is injured during the fight and is sucked into the Cyclone. When he awakens he finds himself in a strange new world of magic and at the craziest guild in the world Fairy Tail. Luffy/Harem and there may be Lemons later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Strawhat among Fairies**_

Chapter 1: From One World to the Next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Authors Note: This is my Very First Fanfiction and I would like for people to read and review. Flames will be ignored. Also this will have a Luffy Harem, he deserves to have a harem, but he will remain in character. There may be lemons later on. Some Story elements were inspired by 2LazyToCare's "One Piece of a Fairy's Tale".**

* * *

It has been a calm sunny day in the New World today, with sea gulls flying, dolphins playing, and the water as clear as the sky. Ever since leaving Dressrosa and agreeing to meet up with Law, Kinemon, Momonosuke, and their friend at Zo to meet up with Law's crew.

Today, the Straw Hat Pirates are doing one of their most reoccurring activities to pass the time;

_"Boom",_

_"Splash",_

_"Splash",_

_"Splash"_

"Sink their ship and send them to the bowels of Hell!"

Battling the Marines...

"Keep firing! Don't let them out of your sight for even a second!" The Marine Captain yelled as his men were bombarded by their own cannonballs.

"But Sir, they keep sending back even faster than we ca..."

"_Boom"_

"Aagh!"

"Lieutenant Kamaji! Damn those Straw hats!" yelled the Marine Captain.

Meanwhile back on The Thousand Sunny...

"Man those Marines just don't know when to stop do they?" said Usopp, after shooting several cannonballs out of the air.

"Of course they don't." Zoro said as he brought out Sandai Kitetsu to prepare for his next attack.

"**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho!**"

The ascending air slash traveled through the sky, destroying six cannonballs, before it went out of eyesight.

"It'd be too boring if they did just decide to give up." Zoro said with dark smirk.

"R-right..." Usopp said with a sweat drop.

Before could continue with his "target practice", a large menacing shadow appeared behind him before he could react.

"WHO CARES THAT YOU WERE BORED!" Nami said as she punched Zoro in the back of the head,

"OWW!" "What the hell was that for, Nami!?" Zoro yelled at the bikini clad navigator.

"IT WAS FOR BEING A DUMBASS!" She yelled angrily,

"For god's sake, the one day we don't have to fight any of the strange things this sea throws at us, a couple of Marine warships decide to attack." She finished taking a breath, "Besides you and Luffy always make things worse by trying to fight them instead of running away."

Nami then blinked as if she had remembered one very important thing that could spell their doom. "W-where's Luffy?" She asked as if she was trying to find her reckless, and disaster prone captain.

"He left to go destroy the ships with Brook and Sanji." Robin said calmly while drinking some tea.

"Why the hell did they go!?" Nami asked her fellow female.

Robin turned her head to Nami and said with a calm smile on her face. "Because Luffy thought it would be fun to stop their pursuit by wrecking their ships and Brook and Sanji went along to make sure he didn't get lost."

Robin took a sip from her cup as one of the warships burst into flames and started sinking behind them. "If you're worried, they took one of the Baby Den Den Mushi with them."

"Thank you Robin, for letting me know. Franky! How long till were ready to escape?" Nami yelled as she went inside the Sunny's kitchen.

"It will take about seven minutes for the Sunny's SUPER Coup de Burst to be refilled." Franky yelled back as he struck his signature pose.

However, Nami wasn't paying attention and had a cold sweat going down her face with shocked/terrified look fixed onto it. "Oi, Nami are you alright, you're looking kind of spaced out for a moment." Franky asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing! Make sure we're ready and steer the Sunny towards the ship those morons are on so we can leave quickly. Something strange is happening here and I don't want us to be anywhere close to this place when it does happen." Nami said to him before turning her attention to a small tanuki like creature running around on deck panicking like there is no tomorrow.

"Chopper!"

"Yes Nami!" The reindeer answered back.

"Help Zoro with protecting the ship while I check on Luffy and the others." Nami ordered.

"Yes MAM!" Chopper answered back confidently before running to block more cannonballs. "**Guard Point**" Chopper yells as his body hair grew to a monstrous size, blocking the incoming attacks.

Turning back to the kitchen, Nami picked up the phone receiver and dialed the number...

Meanwhile, back at the Marine ships…

Luffy and Sanji were having a minor disagreement, "DAMMIT Luffy! How times do I have to tell you not to shoot yourself at the marines with your Rocket move with me on it?" Sanji yelled angrily kicking Luffy in the face.

"But Sanji, you didn't complain before when we got here?" Luffy whined.

"That's because I was trying to recover from the crash landing, you SHITTY RUBBER CAPTAIN!" Sanji yelled.

"Um, Luffy-san, Sanji-san?" Brook asked cautiously.

"What is it Brook?" Sanji asked exasperated from his lecture to Luffy.

"We're surrounded." Brook answered hesitantly. Sanji and Luffy looked around and saw several Marines had all three surrounded,

"Surrender Strawhat, you're surrounded." said one brave marine despite shaking in his boots with a very large visible stain slowly appearing on his pants.

Sanji looked back at the skeletal musician and asked with eyes shadowed over, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Oh it's because you looked like you were really into your speech and I didn't want to ruin the moment (_or get kicked by you_) but by the time you stopped there were so many Marines, my eyes popped out of my head. Even though I don't have eyes! Yohohoho SKULL JOKE!" Brook said.

As Brook laughed at his own joke, Sanji kicked him hard on the head leaving him with a large bump on his head,

"Warn us earlier dumbass!" Sanji yelled before turning to the Marines and started the counterattack by kicking the one closest to him out of sight before decimating the rest.

Luffy: "**Gomu Gomu no Gatling**."

Sanji: "**Anti-Manner Kick Course"**

Brook: "**Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri"**

And before they knew it every soldier was unconscious.

"That was fun!" Luffy said with a smile, "Hey Sanji, when are we going to have lunch? I'm starving and I want a lot of meat!" Luffy declared hungrily.

Before Sanji could respond to, or punish, Luffy for his demand, the Baby Den Den Mushi began to ring in his pocket. He takes it out and presses its button, hearing Nami's voice come out, _"Guys an incredibly horrible disaster is coming this way, you need to get back on the Thousand Sunny quickly, before it's too late!"_

"Nami-swaan, we were on our way back already." Sanji answered in his "Love Cook Mode". "What is so terrible that we need to head back so quickly?"

"Yeah what is this incredibly horrible desert?" Luffy asked stupidly, driven by his stomach.

"_Disaster, not desert, Luffy. This disaster is basically a…"_

Meanwhile…

On another part of that ship, which was far larger than a normal war ship and had a large black scorpion with the Marine symbol painted on it, sitting in a white room there was a tall blue haired man who watched the battle unfold on his ship. He wore a red double-breasted, suit over an orange shirt with a green tie and a Marine coat with the kanji for "Justice" on the back.

Before he could get up to deal with the pirates, the Marine Captain from earlier barged into his office,

"Vice Admiral Hemlock, Sir, the Straw Hats captain **Strawhat** Luffy, and his two underlings **Black Leg** Sanji and **Soul King** Brook have invaded our ship and taken out fifty-five percent of our men!" The captain yelled, hyperventilating from the stress.

"I know Captain Cid," Hemlock answered in a cold metallic tone, "Send the rest of our men out to fight them and let them know _I _will be leading them into battle."

"But Sir," Captain Cid tried to explain, "that's not what I'm worried about. _El Manowar_ is going to appear in the area! It's been forty years since anyone has seen it. We need to evacuate everyone off the ship and get all our ships out of range." Cid shouted out.

"All the animals are fleeing from these waters, hell even the rats and Den Den Mushi's abandoned ship. They just took one of the life boats and rowed away." Cid stated remembering the scene vividly.

_Flashback_

_Cid was ordering his men to get all the injured to the medical bays when he spotted a Den Den Mushi slithering a way undetected by the soldiers while carrying a large bag of food._

_Cid and the Den Den Mushi's eyes met, where they stared each other down for an unknown amount of time._

_Then using speeds though impossible for a snail, the AWOL Mushi slithered down the hall straight to the life rafts where its fellow mushi were set up with their rodent allies. _

_After Cid finally caught up after a few tense seconds, the Mushi cut the ropes and as soon as it hit the water they began to row their boat across the water at speeds fishmen would be jealous of._

_The whole time Cid was left with his eyes bugged out._

_End of Flashback_

However, Hemlock was not persuaded by this story,

"CAPTAIN CID, are you telling me we are going to let the demonic spawn of Dragon escape due to a forty-year old myth and treacherous animals escaping our ship!" Hemlock yelled, smashing his wooden table into splinters with his fist, "Look at the kanji on your coat, what does it say Captain?"

"J-justice, sir." Cid answered hesitantly, knowing full well what stance on Justice Hemlock stands by.

"Yes, _Justice_, Captain." Vice-Admiral Hemlock stated, as he walked slowly towards Cid, "We Marines follow the doctrine of _Absolute Justice_ set by our glorious and righteous Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, and..."

Cid then cried out in pain before being lifted off his feet, "Any marine who cannot see Justice through to the end cannot ever be called a Marine." Hemlock said as Cid was brought towards him.

Cid's eyes became dull and blood began to come out of his mouth, "Is that understood, _Former Marine Captain Cid?_" Hemlock asked his now deceased captain in his face.

A large black stinger pulled itself from where it impaled Cid and retreated under Hemlock's Justice Coat. "I will deal with the pirates myself."

With that statement, Hemlock proceeded to leave his office.

Back with Luffy and the gang…

"… _and that is what El Manowar is." _

Sanji and Brook were stunned silent by Nami's description of this monstrous event. Luffy was silent as well but for entirely different reasons.

"_And no Luffy, we are not staying to watch it."_ Nami said with some level of annoyance.

"Aw come on, why not?" Luffy pouted childishly. Nami sighed, annoyed by her captain.

"_Because if we do stay we will all die." _Nami stated bluntly to drive the point across.

"_Anyway we are around the side of the warship, get over here we are ready to go."_

"Sure thing Nami-san but I can I ask one important question," Brook asked, "May I see you're…"

Before he could finish that question, the deck of the warship exploded with something large heading towards the trio. Luffy and Sanji were able to sense the attack with their Kenbunshoku Haki and pushed Brook out-of-the-way of the attack.

All three stood ready to face the new threat, when it spoke towards them, "I'm impressed you pirate scum could dodge my** Toxic Missile** and have Haki." Hemlock spoke with some amusement.

"However, as Vice-Admiral Hemlock of the Marines, I will make sure all of you will die here."

Different thoughts went through the trios minds simultaneously,

"_Damn it, he's the same rank as that bastard I fought at Punk Hazard."_ Sanji thought in anger.

"_Why is a Vice Admiral here now?" _Brook thought in fear of the Marine.

"**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol**.**"**

Luffy didn't waste any time thinking as he shot Hemlock straight in the chest and sending him flying back to his ship. Sanji turned to him and said, "Nice Luffy, now let's hurry to the Thousand Sunny before he gets up."

All three ran to the side where the Sunny was. They were home free…

If it wasn't for the fact Hemlock suddenly appeared swinging at them with a large black right claw,

"**Desolation Slash". **

The attack produced blackish purple air slash that cut clean through the metal of the warship. Everyone was surprised by his recovery and speedyattack.

"Where the Hell did he come from?" Usopp yelled frantically from the Sunny as he thought they could get away without much trouble.

Hemlock spoke again "**Strawhat** Luffy, the fact you can force me to activate my **Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Fat-Tailed Scorpion** is no small feat, but you and your crew will still die here."

Luffy gave Hemlock a determined look and was prepared to fight him when suddenly,

"**Diable Jambe**" Sanji ignited his right leg and rushed Hemlock who transformed his chest and left arm into a black scorpions pincer and thorax.

"**Iron Body: Steel Exoskeleton**"

"**Bien Cuit Grill Shoot" **Sanji yelled as he rapidly kicked Hemlock.

Sanji's attacks hits its mark, but Hemlock was still standing despite being grilled.

Before he can take another step, he was assaulted by Brook.

"**Aubade Coup Droit"**

The attack takes Hemlock by surprise and causes him to bleed from his wound.

"Brook! Sanji!" Luffy yelled out in surprise.

"LUFFY, we have to go NOW!" Nami yelled out. "_EL MANOWAR IS HERE!"_

In the distance there was a huge cyclone slowly heading towards them. What made this one different from all others was that it was twice as large as any of them and reached the same heights as the Knock-Up stream, but it glow an ominous pinkish purple with the very clouds shaped like a Manowars' crown.

But the most shocking thing was how it formed "tentacles" made up of miniature cyclones/waterspouts that extend from the crown and suck up anything unfortunate enough to be in range before crushing in the crown never to be seen again in this world. Sightings were rare because no one has ever been able to escape from it alive.

"We need to get out of here Luffy, before were in range," Nami yelled out to him, "If we're caught in it there we won't come out until were completely crushed by the cyclone's winds."

"Do you believe I will allow you pirates to continue to exist a second longer?" Hemlock stated uncaring of the natural disaster behind him. **"Geppou!"** Hemlock called out as he jumped into the air, kicking the air to gain height.

Gaining enough height Hemlock crossed his pincers over each other before using **"Geppou"** and **"Soru"** to set up his next attack.

"**Cross Venom!"** Hemlock shouted as he crossed his pincers over each other like an X.

However, his next attack was intercepted...

"**Rengoku Onigiri!" **Zoro yelled out as he rushed Hemlock.**  
**

Both attacks were equally matched and cancelled each other out.

"**Franky Missile Launchers"**

However, Hemlock was soon bombarded by Franky's surprise attack on him and was knocked down.

"What is wrong with that man?" Nami spoke about Hemlock,

"Doesn't he realize he will die too if he tries to capture us now." She tried to make sense but hoped Luffy would come to his senses and get out of here.

Luffy nodded his head in understanding,

"Ok Nami, we need to leave but first I need to beat this Crab guy, he won't let us leave."

Nami sighed in understanding at her captain's logic, which soon caused her to think of visiting a psychiatrist to check her mental health.

"Fine but make it quick." She then turned to Franky,"Franky get the Coup de Burst ready to launch at a moment's notice" "Right" Franky answered back.

Luffy began blowing air into his thumb entering gear third, before covering it with Haki. He then proceeded to unleash one of his strongest attacks;

"**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun**" Luffy shouted as he sent his enlarged fist towards Hemlock.

As Hemlock was getting up from the missile bombardment, he began to say "You scum think you've got me beat but you will die here no matter what you will do." He was then struck by Elephant gun but was still left standing to everyone's shock. "Now let me show you **true power.**"

"**Whole Body Armament"** Hemlock's body proceeded to be completely covered in Haki, before scraping himself all over with his pincers, causing enough friction to set himself ablaze.

"**Blazing Demon"**

He then lunged at Luffy with speed's rivaling Gear Second and proceeded to slash and burn him with Luffy unable to react.

He tried to hit Hemlock with his haki-infused hand but the Marine was too fast to land a hit on.

But Hemlock stopped after beating Luffy ragged and appeared on the opposite side of the ship, only to gloat "I will end your life the same way Akainu ended your worthless brother's life Strawhat with my burning claw **piercing your beating heart!".**

Luffy, however, became completely pissed off at the mocking of Ace's death and proceeded to enter Gear Second, which caused his armament hand to become searing red as setup for his finishing attack.

"**NOW DIE LIKE YOUR WORTHLESS BROTHER STRAWHAT!"**

"**Gomu Gomu no…"**

"**LUCIFER'S CLAW!"**

"**APOLLO GUN!"**

Both attacks collided and appeared evenly matched until Luffy's attack proceeded to break through Hemlock's attack and hit him straight on. **APOLLO GUN **proceeded to burn through the Marine's haki, and several internal organs, and sent Hemlock's scorched, unconscious body into the incoming _El Manowar._

Zoro and Sanji proceeded to grab the exhausted Luffy and jumped on the Sunny.

"Franky get the Coup de Burst ready NOW!" Nami yelled.

"Were all ready to go **Coup de Burst!**"

The Thousand Sunny proceeded to burst through the air away from the cyclone but not from its tentacles.

"Everyone keep a steady grip!" Nami yelled to the others. But saw in the corner of her eye someone being pulled away.

"LUFFY!" Everyone yelled as their Captain was sucked into the vortex tentacle.

"Luffy throw your arm over here!" Zoro yelled as he ran to the back of the Sunny. Luffy tried to make the mark but he missed by a few inches.

"ROBIN!" He yelled over to the archeologist,

"On it," She said, proceeding to use her to form a chain to Luffy.

Unfortunately, Luffy was out of range before he could be grabbed and was sucked into the vortex.

"LUFFY!" everyone yelled as the Thousand Sunny flew over the distance.

In another place, early morning…

The city of Magnolia was in its morning hours with people walking about, enjoying the peace in their lives, well about as much as you can get in a city that serves as the base for a guild very famous for causing property damage to the places its guild members goes. Due to this, Magnolia's Citizens were use to strange sights, such as their entire town remodeling itself due to the arrival of one man, often times linking it to mages of their city's guild trying out the magic they are learning.

Basically, when some people saw a bright light appear in the sky and saw something shoot towards the East Forest, they just believed it was spell by one of the guild mages and just let it be.

However, two people recognized this wasn't the work of the mage guild went towards the crash site.

One was a brown-haired seven-year old girl, who saw the object from the guilds very entrance and ran to see what this "meteorite" was.

The other was a tall orange haired man in his thirties walking home to his guild from another long journey, decided to check it out, by running straight towards it destroying anything in his way with his magic, trees, rock, and a carriage, which he forgot to go back to apologize for.

At the crash site….

The girl, known as Cana Alberona in these parts, arrived first at the crash site, curious to see what came to from the light in the sky. What she found shocked her completely.

There was a boy a year older than her wearing a red cardigan shirt with short blue jeans and sandals. On his back there was a simple straw hat with a red bow tied around his neck.

But what shocked her the most was the amount of burns and cut wounds found strewn all over his body.

She immediately ran towards the boy to check on him,

"Hey are you alrig…" She spoke to him, before taking a step back due to the blood covering him.

Being as young as she was, Cana had never seen anyone in this kind of state or blood in large amounts, except in Lacrima documentaries on various animals in the world.

She was about to run to the guild and get help, when she collided with someone tall and rough,

Cana looked up at the person she collided with and was surprised by who it was,

"G-G-Gildarts!?" Cana spoke with shock at the man's sudden appearance.

Gildarts looked down and was a little surprised to see the girl. Crouching down he said, "Oh Cana, what are you doing here?"

"Gildarts!" Cana yelled frantically, "There's a boy over there who looks really hurt and he's bleeding all over and-and…"

Gildarts stopped her with one hand and looked over to the injured boy.

"I can see that Cana," He said to the girl.

He then walked over to the boy and picked up,

"It's a good thing you found or else something would have," Gildarts said reassuringly to her. "Let's get him back to the guild so we can help him and find out what happened to him."

"O-okay." Cana said shaking her head a bit, before running back with Gildarts to the guild.

Every few seconds, Cana would steal a glance at the boy in Gildarts' arms and hoped they weren't too late.

To Be Continued…

**Whew… that was pretty damn long for a prologue.**

**Well anyway now that we are finally starting off, I would like to say a few things:**

**Sorry if I took an idea from you without meaning to, ex. Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Fat-tailed Scorpion. If you already had this idea, I didn't know and I'm sorry for using it without permission, but I wanted to give the beginning villain a power that can be fierce but not too unbelievable, like a Mythical Zoan or a Logia.**

**OCs, there will be some mostly as villains and supporting characters. They won't be a big part of the story and won't be god like Mary sues or anything like that; they will all have powers with a flaw to them that Luffy will need to figure out.**

**This is Post-Timeskip for One piece, after the Dressrosa Arc, which I won't go into detail about since that arc just started off. Luffy will definitely be stronger than most of Fairy Tail's members except Makarov and Gildarts.**

**Why is Luffy a little kid? That will be explained in the future.**

**How many girls will be in the Harem? I'm having a total of 4 to 5 girls max in the Harem. I have one already planned out, (hint: she has a fierce personality and incredible power), with one other I believe Luffy could make fall for him easily due to his kind nature but may cause a rift due to how popular her ship is with another character. The rest I can take from suggestions, but they cannot be people who are too young (ex. Wendy and Chelia), or be engaged or married to someone in the future (ex. Bisca and Sherry) or dead (ex. Ur and Mavis).**

**Try to guess where Hemlock and Cid's names come from its to represent their characts and beliefs ingeneral**

**Hoped all of you enjoyed this long prologue, I will try not to drag chapters out like this again but I won't do chapters with less than 2,000 words give or take. **

**I will update when Spring Break comes along because I have several tests and two essays to write so I will be busy. Please remember to review, tell me where I messed up, and favorite it. **

**See Ya! *_* 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Strawhat among Fairies**_

Chapter 2: Luffy's Awakening. Welcome to Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Authors Note: Hey everyone who has read the prologue I'M BACK BABY AND IT'S SPRING BREAK! WOOO! Cricket chirping before it gets sick of staying and catches the next bus to the beach… Well glad I got that out of my system. Any way I'm glad I'm done with all my work and can get back to my story.**

**Here are my responses to the some of the questions the reviewers asked about last chapter. **

**Splout: Luffy is in the same age group. When Fairy Tail started before the Time-Skip the ages were as follows: Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Elfman were 18; Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy were 17; and Erza and Mirajane were 19. Luffy at the start of One Piece was 17 and at the start of the timeskip he is 19. Right now Cana right now is seven years old and Luffy is eight years old. Sorry about the confusion and if you want to find out more look at each of the characters profiles at their respective series wikis.**

**ZETTO: I agree with you on how it Luffy harem would be one sided and that will be the case for a while unless the girls really get their point across by doing something Luffy can't reject them for like with Hancock's proposal.**

**Dp11: Don't worry about the OCs, several will be only arc villains and there will only be like 3 reocurring OCs in this fic, one gets his/her debut here today.**

**Feral Wolfskin: You will find out in this chapter.**

**Now for the results on who the mystery girl truly is that will be in the harem. Drum roll plea…**

"**GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"**

**Sheesh, the mystery girl is Mira! All those who guessed correctly (DragonOfChallenges, Mugiwara, and Luffyfan3) you will all receive an internet cookie in the shape of Chopper when he first appeared.**

**Now for other girls in the harem, three more could possibly be Erza, Cana, and Lucy. I was thinking about Levy or Juvia but it may cause a rift due to how popular Gruvia or GaLe is so I will let you fans decide on whether they will be in the harem but I would have to take someone out like Lucy, since there are already fics with Luffy and Lucy paired together **_**(although in Spanish)**_**. I was also thinking Ultear as well due to how interesting it would be for these two to interact. I may also do Yukino, but she may be too young at this point for Luffy to really interact with her but I may work it in when he becomes a little older. If there are other people you would like to see give me send me your ideas, but the number remains the same.**

**(Update also fixed some of the problems I found with the chapter hope you enjoy it. Also the third one is on its way, so don't worry.)**

**Now, without further a due, onward with the Story!**

Fairy Tail's Infirmary...

It had been a full day since the arrival of the strange child Cana and Gildarts found injured at East Forest.

Everyone was surprised to see Gildarts arrive back so soon from one of his long lasting journeys, even though the Gildarts Shift installed into Magnolia was designed to start the moment Gildarts is spotted returning, so they weren't surprised much from his arrival. What surprised everyone most was the fact he was carrying a young injured boy with Cana trailing behind him.

The boy was immediately taken to the infirmary to get treatment for his wounds, even bringing in Porylusica to speed up the process. After a tense couple of hours, Porylusica exited the infirmary stating the boy will live, but needed rest and that she will check on him the next day. This brings us to back to the current day.

Magnolia Streets...

Cana Alberona was running to the Guild as fast as she could from her home at Fairy Hills. Being an only child whose only remaining family died a year ago, Cana was thankful for the fact that the Guild master was kind enough to get her a room at Fairy Hills and was even paying for her stay there until she could go out and earn money of her own.

But none of that was on her mind at the moment.

_"I wonder if that kid is awake now."_

She thought with some enthusiasm and a little hope mixed in.

Ever since she had come to Fairy Tail, Cana hasn't been able to make any friends close to her age. Most kids tended to stay away from the guild due to what their parents and the newspapers say about them, preventing Cana from interacting like a normal kid. Sure, the older members such as Macao, Wakaba, and the master were her friends, but then again most mothers wouldn't leave their child, especially a naive seven year old girl, alone with those three unless they wanted their child corrupted by these three.

But that all changes now, with her determined to make her first "age-appropriate" friend. With that thought, Cana continued her sprint to the guild hall.

Earlier, Fairy Tail Infirmary...

Luffy was snoring loudly in his infirmary bed, covered head to toe in bandages. Despite recovering from his severe injuries, Luffy was sleeping like a baby, and having a wonderful dream.

Luffy's Dreamscape...

His current dreams consisting of him exploring an island made of cakes and it was currently having a fierce rainstorm...

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled out with hearts in his eyes at the falling delicacies, ranging from normal sized servings to servings the size of Marine Warships.

Quickly rushing the smorgasbord of delicacies, Luffy went into action.  
**"Gomu Gomu no Gattling Grab!"** Luffy called out as he went to work catching as much meat and stuffing it down his throat as he can.

While enjoying this never ending buffet, a strange voice could be heard.

_"Monkey..."_

Luffy heard the quiet voice, but decided to pay it no mind and continue eating. However, the voice only proceeded to get louder and called out to the rubber man,

_"Monkey D. Luffy..."_

Luffy stopped eating when he heard his name being called out by the louder and clearer voice.

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused, "Was someone calling my name?"

"Oh well," he shrugged nonchalantly, "I might have misheard something, now onto the..."

_"I assure you Monkey D. Luffy, you did not mishear my message,"_ the voice spoke out again interrupting the rubber man, "_and besides, there is no one else here for me to talk to anyway."_ The voice said with some humor to its recipient.

"Eh!" Luffy shouted out in surprise, "There is someone talking in my head." Luffy began to look around his surroundings, "Hey, where are you voice?" He asked, before twisting his head around to search for the voice's owner.  
_"I would advise you to stop doing that you'll become dizzy and fall down."_ the voice said with a little humor in it as Luffy's head unwound back into place.

_"Besides I'm not in your dream right now, I'm only communicating to you through it."_ It explained.

Luffy only had a look of confusion as it said that.

The voice could tell that the boy was confused and decided to explain it to him, _"Sigh... I can't show myself to you through your dreams right now so I'm just communicating to you through them. Think of it as a Den Den Mushi in your head that people speak to you through with."_

Luffy had a hard thinking look on his face before coming to the most brilliant conclusion.

"Ah, so you're a mystery voice then." He said, hitting his hand into his palm.

Brilliant only to him at least.

The voice sweat dropped at his conclusion, _"Eh, sure lets go with that," The_ Mystery Voice said hesitantly. But then it continued,

_"I would try to explain this to you but it would waste too much, so you may call me Mystery Voice or MV for short."_ MV said, going along with his ideas instead of fighting a hopeless battle.

"Ok." Luffy replied with a big smile on his face.

Seeing this as a chance to delivers its intended message, MV went for it,

_"Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about Luffy is something very important concerning you and the world you're in."_

"The world I'm in?" Luffy repeated the question back to himself confused to why MV said that.

_"Yes you'll find that out soon enough, but what I really need to tell you is that you're destined for many great things Monkey D. Luffy and there will be trials ahead of you that you will need to accomplish in order to return back to your friends and to save this world from destruction."_ MV stated with the wisdom of sages of old. But Luffy wasn't paying attention to that,

"Wait, what do you mean by my friends?" Luffy asked a shocked by what MV said. The memory of _El Manowar _soon entered his head,

"Where they..." But he was soon cut off by MV.

_"I can assure you Luffy, your friends escaped El Manowar without losing their lives, but right now you need to wake up."_ MV said to calm the rubber man.

MV's words worked its effect as Luffy calmed down a bit, but another question was going to form on his lips. But MV beat him to it. _"Don't worry Luffy, we will meet again,"_ the voice said, amusement and compassion clear in its tone, _"After all, didn't you say you don't say goodbye to people you want to see again."_

That was the last thing, Luffy heard as a bright light soon flashed over the dream.

Reality, Fairy Tail Infirmary...

Luffy opened his eyes, but quickly shut them closed, due to the lights in the room. After his eyes adjusted a bit to the light, Luffy looked a bit around to see his surroundings.

It was a large room with three beds, one he is in currently, some tables and chairs.

"Huh, ah..." Luffy covered his mouth with his hands the moment he heard his voice.

Before he could check to see what was wrong with his voice, an old pink haired woman came from the door and gave a surprised look at seeing the boy awaken.

"So your finally awake, huh brat." The woman spat out, giving off the feeling that she would rather not be in the same room as him. "To be honest, I thought you would be out for a couple of days, considering all those injuries and poison you had taken in you should be in a coma."

Luffy only stared at the woman, uncaring about the tone she spoke towards him with, only looking at one thing that caught his interest.

"WHOA, your hair's pink, old lady!?" He shouted, pointing at Porylusica with his finger and sparkles in his eyes. "Is it made of bubblegum?" He asked hungrily.

This had an undesirable effect on the old lad... err, Porylusica.

"Who are you calling old, you snot nosed brat!?" The old mage yelled out at him, furious at his disrespect.

"Didn't your mother teach you any kind of manners, or did you take lesson from bandits on etiquette."

Luffy looked down at her for a second before replying,

"Dadan and the others tried to teach me manners but gave up after I kept taking their food and brought a bear to have dinner with us, because it's rude to take someone else's food without giving them something else in return," Luffy said with a oblivious smile, "After they put out the fire, they told me to never give someone something in return for the food I took ever again."

"... Your mother dropped you on your head a lot when you were very little didn't she?"

"No she didn't, Grandpa did. Especially when he took me on nature hikes to make me a Marine." Luffy answered.

It was only then Luffy remembered how strange his voice sounded. It hasn't sounded like since he was a kid...

Luffy blinked.

He looked down at his body.

He looked up.

He looked down again.

He looked up again.

Looked down.

Looked up one last time, and sat there thinking for a few minutes which could pass for a few hours due to how long it seemed for him to take.

"..."

Any second now.

"..." His head started turning red.

Any second now.

"..." Steam now started to come out.

_Any second._

"..." The sounds of a tea kettle boiling started to appear in the room with Porylusica looking around for the source.

"Makarov had better have taken the kettle off the stove in the kitchen." She said exasperated by the child before her.

"I'M A KID AGAIN!"

_Finally _figuring it out, Luffy got out of bed to see how he looked. He saw he was far shorter than he was as a teenager but taller than he was when he was a seven-year old kid.

While Porylusica was looking at him like he was complete idiot for making a statement like that, he reached behind his head for his hat.

His hand found nothing but air behind his head. "Eh?" Luffy said before turning his head around looking for his hat.

Porylusica took this as the time to snark at Luffy,

"What's wrong boy, cat got your tongue?" She asked with an air of smugness in her voice.

Luffy turned his head around and looked at her with a glare,

"WHERE'S MY HAT!?" Luffy yelled out in anger.

"What Hat, brat?" Porylusica asked not frightened by Luffy's yelling

"My Straw hat." He answered back, "Where is it?"

Porylusica sighed in annoyance before pointing at a hat rack near his bed.

"It's over there if you need it so badly." she said.

As He went to get his Straw hat, the door began to open as Porylusica turned to see who opened it.

Earlier five minutes ago, Fairy Tail Guild Hall...

When Cana arrived, it was surprisingly peaceful with no members fighting or merrymaking happening. There were only a few members in some just looking at the job board with others just enjoying these very rare moments of peace.

After searching around the large room like a hawk hunting for prey, Cana found her target. Said "target" was a miniature old man, holding a glass of alcohol while reading the current newspaper.

"Huff, huff, Maste... Master... Makarov." Cana said, panting a little hard from her sprint.

Makarov looked down from the newspaper and saw Cana looking at him from the counter.

"Hello Cana, how have you been? It's a little early to be running to the guild right now isn't it?"

The old man said with a smile towards the child.

"Hello Master." She said between breathes "Is he awake yet?"

Makarov took on a thoughtful look for a minute, "I'm not sure Cana." He answered her.  
Cana looked a little disappointed at his answer expecting more, "Well, can I go see him then?"

She asked the old man.

Makarov looked towards her and said, "Sorry dear, but Porylusica is checking up on the boy you brought in and we both know she doesn't like to be disturbed, especially when she is with a patient." Makarov then removed his hat and revealed a large bump on his head, "Besides I don't want to get hit with her broom again."

While Makarov was sitting there massaging his head from a nasty bruise, Cana on the other hand pouted for a little while before letting her breath out and sighed in defeat.

Porylusica was someone, in her eyes, not get angry in the slightest or else she will hit you with her broom of doom.

It's not like she is hard to set off either as anything could set her off like interrupting her when she is doing something or just being in her presence.

But she wasn't all bad and mean, sometimes she helps take care of any members of the guild when they come down with some dangerous sickness or are poisoned when they get back from a mission.

One time Porylusica took care of her when she got bit by a snake when she went out into the East Forest on a dare when a bunch of kids were badmouthing Fairy Tail, and she took their dare to prove them wrong. Thankfully, Porylusica found her quickly and injected the anti-venom in her, preventing the venom from killing her.

After getting out of her memories, Cana was about to go sit down when she and everyone else heard,

"WHERE'S MY HAT!?"

While others were wondering who was making that noise, Cana quickly turned her head to Makarov as he looked at her.

"Well the boy's awake now." He said a little surprised by the sudden yell. "I might as well go check on him before Porylusica kills the poor lad." He said as he jumped down from his perch on the bar counter.

Cana quickly ran up to him and said, "Wait Master, let me go check on him too."

Makarov looked at the young girl and said "I'm sorry my dear, but you know Porylusica doesn't allow visitors when she is with a patient and she barely allows even me in at times."

"But, Master I have to check on him." Cana said with some indignation at how she was treated, "I found him in the woods and brought him here from the East Forest with Gildarts, so doesn't that make him my responsibility."

"Yes, but you see..." Makarov tried to rebuttal the young girl.

"Didn't you once say when a mage goes out on a job they have to take full responsibility for their actions and accept them?" Cana asked the old man,

"Yes but,"

"But nothing! I found that kid in the wounds, so he's my responsibility and I will go see him." The young girl stated affirmably on her argument.

Makarov took a breath before he said "Cana I know what I said but right now this isn't something you can call your responsibility. Yes, I know you found the boy in the woods, but right now you need to leave things up to me, Porylusica, and Gildarts since you're a little girl right now. Do you understand?"

Cana looked downwards, her hair shadowing her eyes, "Yes master I understand." She said starting to sniffle.

"_Oh no."_ thought Makarov.

"I understand I'm a little kid and I'm not able to do much on my own like you can." Her sniffling began to get louder in volume.

"_Oh no, no, no."_

"But I just wanted to help someone out and, and…" Tears started to appear on her large brown eyes.

"_Oh dammit it all to hell."_ Makarov thought.

Sighing, Makarov said "Fine Cana you may come."

Cana then made a complete 180 in mood and clasped her hands together.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you master, I won't let you down." She said while the words "Success" went throughout her mind.

"Well let's go then." Makarov admitted in defeat, realizing what just happened here.

After a little walk to the infirmary, Cana opened the door to see Porylusica turning to her with the mystery boy leaning over the bed to get to his hat.

Present Time…

After Luffy got his hat, he noticed the door was open and turned around to see who opened it.

What he saw was a young brown haired girl wearing an orange and yellow, striped dress with brown shoes who was watching him like he was some mysterious object. Coming from behind her, was one of the shortest old men Luffy had ever seen wearing a blue jacket, a yellow shirt, some shorts, sandals and a funny hat.

While Luffy was processing this new info, Makarov turned towards his old friend and current medical specialist and spoke with a smile,

"Well Porylusica, he seems to have gotten better and is getting up in one day rather than three."

Porylusica turned to look at him, "Well Makarov, most of the injuries were slash wounds that would heal in time but what was most worrying was the poison in the slash wounds." She said from a medical standpoint, before looking back at Luffy who was staring at Makarov.

Makarov saw this and turned to Luffy noticing he was the center of attention for the young boy. He decided to meet the boy face to face, by which he somersaults over to the desk by Luffy's bed.

Luffy is snapped out of his thoughts as he watches the acrobatic old man land on the desk.

After he lands, Makarov turns to Luffy, "Hello young man, you seem to be quite energized after a sleep like that right." Makarov stated with a smile on his face, "If you don't mind me asking what your name is?"

Luffy stared at the old man before replying in his usual tone, "Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Makarov smiled at the boy's reply, "Hello Luffy."

He then turned to the other occupants in the room, and motioned his hand towards Porylusica,

"This is Porylusica; she was the one who took care of yours wounds while you were here."

He then motioned his hand towards Cana, "And here is Cana Alberona, she was the one who found you in the East Forest and brought you here for treatment."

Cana then waved her hand towards the scarred boy, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Luffy." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Luffy replied back with his world famous smile.

Makarov then cleared his throat to get back everyone's attention.

"Luffy, is it alright that we ask you how you got those injuries and how you wound up in the East Forest." Makarov asked before turning to Cana. "Cana dear is it alright if you wait outside while we ask him some questions?"

Cana turned to the old man with eyes widened at what he said, "B-but Master I want to know too what happened to him. After all, I did find him the woods." She said pleading with the old man.

Makarov sighed at her statement, "I know you want to know Cana, but what we may find out may not be what we someone your age will need to hear right now." He said thinking of all the scenarios in which the boy could have suffered such brutal injuries. He then said to her, "It's just for a little while, so can you please wait outside until were done, ok?"

Cana then looked down before accepting his proposal, "Ok master." She said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Makarov then turned to the young boy who was watching the scene unfold before him. "Now Luffy can you explain where did you get your injuries from?" Makarov asked the now listening Luffy.

Luffy thought for a second before responding, "I got them fighting that Marine Vice-Admiral guy, Jemlos or something, on his ship while I was fighting the marines with Brook and Sanji. He ate a scorpion devil fruit and was slashing at me with his crab claws"

Makarov and Porylusica looked at Luffy for a moment, before asking the most obvious question that came to their mind.  
"What's a Devil Fruit?" They both asked.

Behind the door with a glass to her ear, Cana asked the same thing in her mind.

Luffy looked at them like they were stupid or something. "Huh, you guys don't know about Devil Fruits?" He asked like it was a very stupid question, which would be true in his world but not this one.

"Well yes, Luffy." Makarov answered for the both of them. "Could you explain to us what Devil Fruits are?" He asked hoping to shed a little light on their mysterious guest by learning about the concept of Devil Fruits.

"Ok then, a Devil Fruit is a cool fruit that give people or animals an awesome one of kind ability, but take away their ability to swim." He replied with a smile, "There are three kinds of Devil Fruits: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia." He stated like it was an everyday fact, with Makarov, Porylusica, and secretly Cana paying close attention.

Luffy continued, "Paramecia fruit give you all kind of powers like splitting your body when cut, disguising yourself, slowing things down, making doors appear anywhere, control and steal others shadows, and even turn people into stone." He said, listing powers he has seen and experienced firsthand, before continuing.

"Zoan fruits give people who eat them the ability to turn into animals of any species and are categorized into models depending on which species, like falcons, bison, horses, leopards, giraffes, wolfs and cooler ones like dinosaurs and phoenixes." He said, "And the last ones are Logias. They give people who eat them the ability to transform into and control elements like smoke, fire, sand, electricity, ice, light, and magma."

When Luffy finished, Makarov spoke, "Well these Devil Fruits certainly sound powerful. I have never heard of anything like it in my long life as a mage." He said this with complete honesty. It sounds like any one these fruits could be extremely powerful if used in the right hands or extremely devastating in the wrong ones. Before he could ask something to Luffy, Porylusica spoke up,

"So this Marine Vice-Admiral ate a scorpion model Devil Fruit with which he used to battle you correct?" She asked as if interrogating the boy. Luffy nodded in confirmation of her theory.

"And you have eaten a Devil Fruit of your one correct with which you used to do battle with him correct?" She asked again. While Makarov was staring at her, Luffy quickly spoke up,

"Yeah, I did eat a Devil fruit when I was seven. It was the **Gomu Gomu no Mi**, which turned me into a rubberman." Luffy then stretched his cheeks beyond impossible lengths for a normal human.

"Porylusica, how did you figure that out?" Makarov asked turning to her in question with a curious look.

Porylusica soon answered them, "Well Makarov, it's quite easy to tell when your patient's skin can stretch 3 feet in length when you're administering treatment to them." She stated bluntly. "I would be a failure of a doctor if I didn't notice that phenomenon."

She then continued, "At first I thought it was a new kind of Magic that allowed people to turn their bodies into rubber. But I soon scratched that theory when I found he had no Magic energy in him."

Luffy then looked at her puzzled at what she said, "Magic, what's that?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Makarov and Porylusica both looked at him like he was insane. Makarov decided to explain to him, "Luffy, Magic is an energy that allows the people of Fiore to do everyday things and allows Mages to incredible things such as this." Makarov then activated his **Titan Magic**, as he expanded himself to fit the space of the room before shrinking down to his regular size.

Luffy looked on with bright stars in his eyes, "AWESOME!" He said with incredible enthusiasm, before turning to him, "That's just like my **Balloon **and **Gear Third **moves. Did you eat a Devil Fruit too?"

"No Luffy, I assure you I have not eaten a Devil Fruit to gain my abilities as I can still swim. I have never heard of Devil Fruits until today." Makarov said to the boy.

"Which brings up another question, Where are you from boy?" Porylusica interjected, trying to get the conversation back on topic. "Yes Luffy where are you from, so we can contact someone to get you home." Makarov added.

"Well I was traveling with my friends in the sea so I don't really have a home, but I'm from Windmill Village in East Blue."

Makarov looked a little puzzled before saying, "I'm sorry Luffy, but I have never heard of East Blue or Windmill Village, maybe you could tell me which sea you were traveling on so we could find out where your friends are."

Luffy looked at him before answering, "Oh that's easy, we were traveling through the New World after leaving Dressrosa."

Makarov had a confused face, while Porylusica had on a look of scrutiny at the information Luffy had told them. "Um, Luffy, in all my years on Earthland I have never heard of the New World or the island of Dressrosa. Maybe you could tell us what happened to you to cause you to appear in the East Forest." Makarov said.

"Oh my crew and I were traveling when the Marines attacked us. I went onto their ships with Brook and Sanji to destroy them when that Crab guy attacked us, but then _El Manowar _appeared. I beat that guy but I got sucked into it while we were escaping and then I woke up here."

Makarov and Porylusica had a completely shocked look on their faces, more so when Luffy mentioned _El Manowar_ and him getting sucked into it. Porylusica turned to Makarov and gave him a look telling him they had to talk. Makarov agreed with her and turned to Luffy. "Luffy could you stay in this room for a little while, me and Porylusica need to discuss some… things. While were gone you need to stay in this room, understand?" He asked, hoping the boy would listen. Luffy gave him a nod, with a look showing he was not very interested in what he said.

Makarov and Porylusica then left the room, not noticing Cana slip out of her hiding place and into the room. When they were alone, Makarov spoke, "Well, we learned a lot more than we thought from our guest." Porylusica turned to him, "Makarov, I'm going to say right now the boy in there is deranged and in need of medical help." She said firmly. "Porylusica I know what he said was… odd. But from what he told us I could tell he was being truthful."

"How can you tell Makarov, because he could be making up that whole story about being sucked into _El Manowar_, no one has seen it in twenty-two years," She took a breath before continuing, "and suddenly some kid appears saying he was sucked in and survived that experience. Makarov you are too trusting for your own good to buy into that." She said, annoyed with her friend's trusting nature.

"Because Porylusica, we can't rule out that he could be from a world where that event can occur. Remember that there are other worlds out there." He said making his point. Porylusica had to agree that their guest's power was unlike anything that could be found in their world but, "I know that Makarov but the world he described is not like anything in Edolas. From what he said, he could be from a completely different world." "Then you do agree, but now before we continue lets go see if our guest can answer anymore questions." Makarov said, ending the conversation.

They soon walked back into the medical bay and as they opened the door, "Ok Luffy were back now, wha?!" Makarov said as they found their guest missing from the room with window open. "What happened here," He quickly asked, "And where did he go?"

Somewhere near the East Forest…

Cana was running as fast as she can, looking for the runaway Luffy. _"Where could that idiot be?!"_ She thought frantically, remembering what lead up to this situation.

_Flashback_

The Infirmary after Makarov and Porylusica left…

Luffy was bored, and I mean **extremely** bored now. He decided to use his Haki to see where the old guy and mean pink lady went, when he discovered he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hey Cana, I know you're in here. It's hard for people to hide from me now." He said with a smile towards the curtains. Cana jumped from where she was behind the curtains and fell to the floor as Luffy laughed at her reaction. Cana got up from the ground as she frowned at the rubber boy in the bed.

"How did you know I was hiding in here, even Master Makarov and Porylusica-san couldn't tell I was hiding outside the door?" She asked, a little curious to how easily he could find her.

"I used my Haki to find you; I was just trying to see where the old guy and the pink lady went." He said in between laughs. _"Haki?"_ she thought, but was soon roused out of it as she saw Fluffy getting out of bed. "Ah, don't do that Luffy," She said with concern and authority towards him. "You're still hurt from fighting those Marine guys you were talking about."

"But I'm hungry and if I eat meat I'll get better quicker." He said as he stood up to face the girl, being a couple inches taller than her. While Cana was giving the boy a hard look to him, Luffy realized something, surprisingly enough, "Hey, how do you know I fought a bunch of Marines before getting here?" He asked the girl.

Cana was a little shocked that Luffy quickly saw that, "Eh, It's not like I eavesdropped on parts of your conversation with the master through the door when I wasn't supposed." She said before covering her mouth, "Which I didn't." She quickly face palmed at the lie she told, only a complete idiot would buy that.

"Oh, Ok then." Thankfully for her, Luffy was that level of idiot. "Phew." Cana let out a breath of relief at the save. Before she could say anything, she quickly heard a large growl come from within the room. "W-what was that? That was unlike any animal I have ever heard." Cana quickly asked as she looked around the room. "Oh that was my stomach." Luffy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I said was hungry."

Cana sweat dropped at what Luffy said. _"How can anyone's stomach be like that?"_ she thought. While she was thinking, Luffy started walking towards the door. Cana saw this and soon ran to intercept him from in front of the door. "Where do you think you're going, Luffy?" She asked the rubber boy on his intentions. "I was going to get some food and come back." He stated simply, having forgotten what Makarov what had told him.

"Well Luffy, I can't let you do that because the master said you had to stay in this room and I intend to keep you here." She stated to him confidently with her eyes closed, not noticing Luffy walking away in a different direction. "You will have to go through me if you want to get to the door." There was silence in the room except for a windy draft. Cana opened her eyes and looked around for the missing rubber boy.

"Hey where did he go?" She asked as she looked around. She felt a draft coming from the open window.

An open window, which was closed earlier when she was talking to Luffy.

…

Cana immediately ran out the door to the guild entrance in hope of catching up to him.

_End of Flashback_

After leaving the Guild, Cana then asked around Magnolia to see if anyone saw a kid with a straw hat and where they saw him go. Luckily someone did spot him, but unfortunately, they saw him go into the East Forest.

"_Why is he going back there?"_ Cana thought as she ran back into the forest where she first found him.

East Forest, with Cana…

The forest was like any other filled with animals of all kinds roaming around all the large, overgrown trees and plants that make up the interior of the forest. Cana, however, knew better than to underestimate this forest, which is also home to many dangerous creatures that could kill her if she was not careful. She kept on the main road and called out to the missing boy, "Luffy! Where are you?" she yelled out as she looked around the massive undergrowth, unaware of the sets of eyes watching her.

"Sheesh, where is that boy?" She asked angrily. "Why couldn't he wait in the infirmary like the master told him to?" she continued to talk to herself.

"But no he had to run off away from the guild, without telling anyone…" Cana then realized her predicament at the moment. "AAGH! I completely forgot to tell the master that Luffy left or that I went after him." One of the things her mother has taught her was to never, **ever** go off on your own without an adult or telling an adult where you're going, and she just completely forgot about it in one day to chase after an idiot. She should have told the master and Porylusica-san that Luffy left instead of running straight off after him. _"Aagh, what was I thinking doing that?" _she thought to herself. _"Why didn't I wait for the master or anyone else?"_

After a few minutes the answer came to her, _"Because Luffy is my responsibility."_ She thought to herself, after all she was the one who found him and brought him to Fairy Tail. She needed to make sure he was alright and by golly she was going to bring him back by his ear if she had to.

Now making up her resolve, Cana strove to find Luffy, until she felt the shake from beneath her feet which caused to her to fall down face first. Getting up from her face plant, she turned to face what caused her to fall down. She looked at the cause and she was met with three large figures before letting out a scream as she was grabbed by one of the figures.

East Forest, with Luffy…

Luffy was currently sitting near the river, cooking up some of large fish he caught.

"Wow, this place is just like the forests on Mount Corvo." Luffy said fondly, reminiscing about the times he, Ace, and Sabo hunted the giant animals that could be found the forests.

This forest carried a lot of strange animals Luffy had never seen before even during his journey through Paradise and his training on Rusukaina Island. Sure some of the animals aren't even close being as dangerous as the ones he met before, but they were pretty interesting and tasty looking to boot.

Luffy looked towards his catch roasting over the fire, "Hmm, looks about done." He said quickly grabbing the fried fish and devouring them in a few seconds. He then lay down on the grass to relax. "That was good, but not enough." He said not satisfied with large fist he ate. "Oh well, time to get more." But before he could get more, he heard a loud, female scream,

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Luffy stopped what he was doing and listened to the scream, "Hmm that sounded like… Cana!" He shouted out in recognition of the voice, and immediately used his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to locate her, but sensed three hostile animals near her.

He immediately ran off in her direction.

East Forest, with Cana…

"_Why did I not tell anyone where I was going?"_ Cana thought in while she was in her captor's hands "I said she'll be my wife." One voice said. "No she'll be my wife, since I spotted her first." Another voice said. "Your both wrong," the last voice said, "Since I caught she's going to become my wife, since she's such a cutie."

"NO FAIR!" the other two yelled. "Shut up, I caught her first so she's mine!" The last voice argued back.

Cana's captors were none other than Forest Vulcans, large apelike monsters with green fur, a horn on their head and pink heart patterns on their arms, otherwise known as Gorians. The first Gorian had a large scar on his left eye, for which he was known as Left-eye. The second Gorian had a large scar on his right eye, for which he was known as Right-eye. The third Gorian had an unusual broken heart design on his arm, for which he was known as Breaker.

Breaker held onto Cana like some kind of sick trophy, "I caught this cutie first, so she's going to be my wife and were going to have a lot of kids."

Cana on the other hand, had a look of complete disgust and horror at what the apes planned to do with her. "Hey, here is a thought for you guys to listen to," Cana said as all three Gorians turned to her, "all three of you let me go and my guild master won't beat all three of you into monkey glue."

Left-eye, Right-eye, and Breaker turned towards each other before laughing out loud at Cana's bold threat to them. Breaker then turned to her, "Oh yeah, where is he?" The ape asked challenging her bluff. "H-he's coming, just you wait." Cana said trying to keep her bluff alive as long as she, can hoping someone would come to save her.

Breaker decided to just end the charade here, "Well since he's not coming," The ape said with a sick, perverted grin on his face, "we might as well get our wedding under way." He soon made a kissing face towards her as he brought her closer. "NOOOO!" Cana yelled as she did the only thing a little girl could do when held by monster in its hand.

She bit it, **hard.**

Breaker let out a wail of pain as Cana kept biting hard into his hand's flesh, puncturing it and causing it to bleed. "YOU BITCH!" The Gorian yelled as he punched Cana away from him with enough force that, when she hit a tree she cried out in pain before falling to the ground.

While Breaker was checking his hand and the other two were laughing, Cana couldn't move due to the pain that wracked her little body and could only cry. When Breaker was done checking his now bleeding hand, he turned to Cana's limp form on the ground and stared with great hatred.

"Left-eye, Right-eye forget completely what I said she can be all our wives. But I get first dibs as I beat into her who is in control." He said with sadistic glee at the pain he's going to inflict on her for this humiliation.

Cana, with tears on her face, could only move her head to look up at her soon to be murderers as they ran towards her in slow motion. _"Is this it? Am I really going to die here?"_ Cana thought sadly as even more tears came out her eyes, _"I n-never got to see the master or Porylusica-san again. Or even find Luffy and bring him back. I-I never even got to tell Gildarts."_ She thought as the Gorians got closer.

"_Goodbye Fairy Tail, Goodbye Luffy," _she apologized as the Gorian's got even closer.

"_Goodbye Father…"_ Cana thought as she closed her eyes to await her fate.

"**Gomu Gomu no…"**

"Your ours now,** you bitch!"** Breaker yelled as he and his lackeys jumped to pounce on their defenseless prey.

"**GATTLING" **Luffy yelled out as repeatedly punched the ape's back away from Cana.

Cana immediately opened her eyes to see the Gorians sent flying back and to see her savior was none other than Luffy.

"L-L-Luffy!" She yelled out in surprise and gratitude. Luffy turned to her with a smile on his face, which turned into a frown as he saw the condition Cana was in. "Cana what happened?" he asked worried for her, "Who did this to you?"

"I-I was looking for you Luffy when you entered the forest and then those three appeared and-and." But Luffy stopped her with one hand, realizing he was the cause of her coming into the forest and being attacked by the three apes. "Ok I understand those three did this to you" Luffy said looking at the Gorians with a level of anger, Cana thought was impossible for a boy like Luffy to express.

Cana soon snapped out of her shock, "Luffy you can't be thinking of fighting those three. They will kill you!" she told him with concern for his safety. "Go find the Guild master or Gildarts and get out of here forget about me" "No Cana." Luffy interrupted, stopping the girl before she continued. "W-What do you mean no? Luffy get out of here" "I said no Cana." Luffy said with such authority, it effectively silenced the girl shut. "Those three hurt you badly, and I will not run away from anyone who hurt my friends and let them get away from it." This shocked Cana silent, due to how serious Luffy was and the fact he considered her his friend so fast.

"Now Cana sit back and rest I will deal with them." Luffy said with a smile as he ran towards the downed Gorians.

The three were starting to get back up from Luffy's sneak attack when they saw Luffy running towards them. "Was that the bastard that sucker punched us?" Right-eye asked. "Doesn't matter he's going to be a **dead bastard** soon enough." Left-eye answered him as he rushed towards Luffy with a right hook. Luffy saw the attack coming easily, as he leaned back dodging the sloppy attack and counter attacked with his own. **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol."** Luffy shouted as his attack hit Left-eye square in the right ribs, sending him flying into the trees which broke from the impact.

All those present had their jaws drop to the floor although for different reasons than the other: Cana, because she didn't know Luffy was this strong, and the Gorians, due to the fact the little kid could stretch and was strong enough to beat one of their own with ease.

Luffy turned to the remaining two before cracking his knuckles, "Whose next?" He asked them both. Right-eye decided to charge forward as Breaker followed behind.

Right-eye started out swinging both arms at Luffy hoping to land a hit on the small target. Luffy, however, was dodging the random blows with controlled movements, not letting a single hit land on him. "Stand still you little runt." He yelled in anger. "Man you're slow." Luffy said bluntly Right-eye decided to swap tactics by slamming the ground, creating a dust cloud between Luffy and himself. Cana who was watching saw Breaker's back hand attack before Luffy and shouted out to him, "LUFFY WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!"

Luffy, however, sensed the attack before hand, and raised his left arm, **"****Busoshoku: Koka"**, as it turned black. When attack hit the armament arm, Breaker screeched out in pain as his arm was throbbing from the impact, as if he had hit steel with it. Luffy then saw Right-eye jump over him preparing to smash him with both arms. Luffy rolled out of the way when the attack landed, which created a large crater as a dust cloud was from the impact. "LUFFY!" Cana yelled in worry for the rubber boy.

Right-eye started laughing over his supposed victory, "Heh heh serves that little bastard right for messing with us. He did not bother to check if Luffy was crushed or not as he heard the following words, **"Gomu Gomu no,"** "Huh where is that little brat now?" he asked when it was too late. **"Kazan."** Luffy kicked straight underneath the Gorian from where he was crouching, sending him clean into the air.

Before Luffy could fully recoil his leg, Breaker made his move, "Take this runt." As he punched Luffy in his face as hard as he could, thinking he decapitated him, "Sorry but that won't work on me, because I'm a rubber man." Luffy said as his head was stretching back for several meters as he set up his next attack, **"Gomu Gomu no Kane."** The attack hit its mark in Breakers stomach, causing to cough up blood and be thrown back by the blow through multiple trees, shattering them as he flew.

But what Cana and Luffy didn't notice was that Left-eye got back up and was making his way to where Cana was lying. Cana turned her head and screamed as the Gorian prepared to crush her with his oversized fist, "If we can't have her, neither can that kid." He yelled during his downward swing. However the blow never made it. **"Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp."** Luffy yelled out as his foot collided with the ape's head causing a snap to be heard as the body was sent flying through the trees.

Cana was absolutely shocked by how fast Luffy reacted to the Gorian. It was faster than anything she had ever seen in her entire life. "Luffy, how did you do that?" She asked completely stupefied by him at this point. Before Luffy could answer, Breaker got up with a roar, "This is impossible! How can I be losing to a little kid?" He screeched in fury. "That's it kid. You and your little girlfriend are going to die here and now." He yelled manically, having lost whatever sanity Gorians normally have. As the mad ape charged towards Luffy and Cana, Luffy simply spun his arm out making it resemble a drill, **"Busoshoku: Koka"** he said preparing the finishing blow.

"**Gomu Gomu no…" "NOW DIE YOU BASTARD." **Breaker yelled as he swung his fist with all his might, only for Luffy to dodge it with his **Kenbunshoku Haki.** **"RIFLE"** Luffy yelled as his drilled into the ape sending him flying while spinning like a propeller. The ape's broken lifeless body was flung far into forest beyond the eye's vision.

Luffy then turned and walked over to the stunned Cana, not paying attention to the now unconscious Right-eyes body landing on the ground. He then lowered his hand to her, "Can you stand Cana?" He asked calmly. Cana broke out of her stupor when Luffy asked his question, "Y-yes I can stand, the pain has gone down tremendously." She said as she took his pulling herself only to come really close to Luffy's face. She panicked a little and moved away from Luffy before falling to one knee due to moving too much. "Ah, Cana are you alright?" Luffy asked coming to her side to check on her. "I'm alright Luffy." She said to him, "But thank you for your concern."

"Well I'm glad to see you both are alright." Both Cana and Luffy turned to the voice, both had different reactions. Cana recognized the voice instantly and was relieved to hear it while Luffy was confused on who it was. Out of the thicket came Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Ace wizard. While Cana was relieved to see it was him, Luffy had a different reaction, "S-Shanks?!" Luffy said, however, upon a closer look at the man Luffy could tell this was not his hero/role model.

Cana ran up to the man as best as she could and gave him a hug, "Gildarts, I-I went looking for Luffy and then those Gorians appeared and I thought I was a goner but Luffy came in and saved me from them and –and.." Gildarts soon stopped her with one hand. "Whoa, whoa Cana slow down you have plenty of time to tell me what happened at the guild." He told the young girl, before turning to Luffy, "As for you," he said walking up to the boy before bending down one knee and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for saving Cana from those Gorians, if you weren't here who knows what would have happened to here." Luffy then smiled, "No problem, that's what friends are for." He replied. Gildarts then started laughing as he stood up and patted Luffy's head. "Good answer, Luffy I like the way you think." He said before walking towards the forest's exit. "Come on you two we have to get back to the guild hall, after all the master and Porylusica must be worried sick about you too."

"Ah, that's right I forgot about them lets go Luffy." Cana said. "Oh ok so were going back to that hall place, great because I'm starving." Luffy said thinking of all the food he's going to eat. Cana sweat dropped at Luffy's thought process. "Seriously, Luffy is there a time when you aren't thinking of food." She said a little exasperated by today's events. But then she remembers something she needed to do. "Ah, Gildarts could you go on ahead I need to say something to Luffy." Gildarts looked at Cana then at Luffy before looking back at Cana with a knowing smile. "Sure Cana take all the time you need." He said before going on ahead.

Cana then turned to Luffy with a nervous look on her face as she fidgeted around with her feet. Luffy looked at Cana with a confused look, "Um Cana, are you alright, you're looking all worried or something?" He asked before Cana ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning away with her cheeks red. "Thank you Luffy for saving my life." She said to him with her cheeks still red. Luffy rubbed the spot she kissed, due to the unknown feeling he had when she kissed him there, before answering, "No problem Cana, were friends after all." "Yes were friends after all." She said with a light tinge still present on her cheeks.

"Come on we better go Gildarts is waiting for us." She said trying to steer the conversation in a different route. "Alright let's go!" Luffy said running to where Gildarts is with Cana following close behind.

As they were walking to Fairy Tail, a thought entered Cana's mind, _"Well Cana you just made your first "age-appropriate" friend."_ She thought with a smile and a light tinge on her cheeks.

To be continued…

**Phew, this chapter is even twice as long as the prologue. Oh well, longer chapters mean more for the readers to enjoy also I would like to say something about chapter lengths here on out. Each chapter will be as long as it needs to be to get what I want into it so there will be cliffhangers in the futures, so I'm giving you guys a little heads up. **

**Also Dp11, to answer your question yes Luffy's strength will reduced since he's younger, but he will stronger than he was at the ages I have set for him to take part in the story at so when Luffy is back to being 19 again when Fairy Tail canon starts he will be a little stronger than he was at the start of One Piece's time skip. I will take into consideration Jenny Realight for the Harem, She could be a rival to Mirajane, or someone who is trying to get close to Luffy to get under Mira's skin but I will probably go with the first suggestion of her being in the harem. Also I want to hear more suggestions on harem candidates from you guys. Right Now I have Mirajane, Erza, Possibly Cana, and Possibly Ultear. Ultear because there has never been a story where Luffy and Ultear have interacted especially on a semi romantic level, (I say semi-romantic because she will still be a bad guy but will have a cat woman like relationship with Luffy)**

**Also Like I said at the top the harem will be one-sided until of the girls do something that will cause Luffy to react differently to them like sex or a confession followed by making out or something. Whatever will cause the hormones to start producing in Luffy's body. (If you have an idea about that PM me okay. I will take it into consideration.)  
Ok now please remember to read, review, and favorite ok. See Ya! *_***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Strawhat among Fairies**_

Chapter 3: Settling in and New Alignments.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Authors Note: Thanks to Dp11, I know have a timeline of events in Fairy Tail History I can use as a guide to write my story and get character ages correct. According to the timeline set, Cana was born in the year X766, since she's seven right now that makes the current year X773, exactly one year before Gray's life is destroyed and he joins Fairy Tail. **

… **Wow, I sound like a dick saying it like that. Oh well, this has been a tremendous help with writing the story in the future.**

**Now to answer the reader's questions:**

**Guest: Cana hasn't fallen for Luffy… yet at least.**

**Stecktrix: Sorry about that. What I was trying to do was Luffy being able to switch through forms to increase the power of his attacks. After the time skip, Luffy can now utilize Gear Second on any part of his body, allowing him use Jet techniques intermittently with his regular attacks, without feeling the full after effects of using Gear Second for too long. I will write what part of his body he is using Gear Second with to show the transformation but sometimes I will skip that to save time typing. I hope this helps you understand.**

**Also my beloved readers, I have found the way for people to choose the girls they want in the harem. I have set up a poll deciding which two girls will join Mira and Erza in the harem, remember you can only pick two girls, so the one with the highest votes will become official in the harem. So get to voting after reading this new installment using this URL ~onepiecefan2.**

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, an hour after Luffy's disappearance…

Makarov was pacing around the bar counter while the guild was empty, due to the fact all the rest of the members in it were out looking for the missing Luffy and Cana. As Makarov was wracked with worry Porylusica kept a straight head. "Makarov, stop running around like that," She said grabbing mini senior citizen, "Act your age already, besides Gildarts told me he went to go find them."

"What do you think I'm worried about?" He turned to her, with himself threatening to pull out the last of his hair, "Those two kids are missing and GILDARTS is looking for them. Do you know how much destruction will this result with Gildarts looking for them? Enough to have the Magic Council breathing down my neck for the next year with all the destruction he will cause."

Porylusica rolled her eyes having already seen this happen to her friend multiple times before.

"… You done?" She asked. "Yes I'm done." He answered with his face down looking at the floor with a cloud of gloom over his head.

"Good," She said, "I needed to talk to you about that rubber boy." "What do we need to talk about Luffy for?" Makarov asked her, confused about what she wanted to talk about the missing boy for.

"It's concerning the poison that got into his system from the battle he had against the scorpion man." She said to him. Makarov thought he knew where she was going with this, "Oh all right Porylusica, I'll repay you for the anti-venom you used to cure him." He said knowing his friends wages when it came to using her supplies.

"That's just it Makarov, I didn't use any anti-venom on him," She said, hoping Makarov would catch the point she was trying to make. Makarov looked at his friend with complete shock, "But if you didn't use any of your anti-venom how did the boy survive the poison?" He asked hoping his friend had the answer.

"That's just it, Makarov; the boy survived two deadly poisons in his body like it was a common bee sting." She said to him, "Two?" Makarov asked. Porylusica looked back at him, "Yes, there were two very deadly poisons in his body at the time." She told him bluntly before continuing with her explanation.

"The first one was the venom commonly found in fat tailed scorpions which would have killed that boy in a couple of hours," She said stopping to find the right words, before continuing, "and the other was Hemlock, a poison that acts as a paralytic that keeps the mind awake and then takes out the muscles before shutting down the respiratory system, killing the victim with waking asphyxiation." She finished her explanation. "There is no cure for the second poison on record."

"Wait a minute, Porylusica, I get what you're saying but if there is no cure available how Luffy survived." He asked wondering how Luffy survived such a deadly poison. "Well that's the thing Makarov, Luffy's blood carries anti-bodies for several different kinds of poisons as it is and these poisons are easily some of the most deadliest in the world, there even some for poisons I did not know about." She stated, somewhat impressed by Luffy's powerful immune system.  
"I was planning on asking how he developed the antibodies for those poisons, before he ran off and we sent everyone looking for him." She said a little exasperated by the events that took place this morning.

When she finished, one of the walls busted in an explosion. When the smoke died down, it revealed Gildarts, a shocked Cana, and an amazed Luffy. "AWESOME!" the rubber boy shouted, amazed by the man's Magic, "How did you do that? You just touched it and BOOM, the wall exploded."

Gildarts turned with a grin to the boy, "That's because of my **Crash Magic**, it allows me to destroy anything I want, but the master and everyone else gets pissed at me for doing that everywhere I go." The older man explained. As they walked through the hole, Cana decided to take over, "Luffy you saw how the whole town looked a lot different than it was when you ran out to the East Forest, Right?" she asked.

"Yeah, before the town all normal, and then all the buildings moved around and now it's like a canyon." Luffy said thinking of a comparison to what he saw happen to the town when Gildarts came in.

"That's because it went into the Gildarts Shift," Cana answered for the rubber boy, "the town completely reconfigures itself when Gildarts approaches so that there is a narrow pathway leading to the guild for him to use."

"The reason it was installed into Magnolia, is because Gildarts is so lazy and carefree all the time his magic activates all the time and he usually destroys several building and houses because he gets lost all the time, and the town doesn't want to deal with it. Even I have to admit it amazed me the first time I saw it." Cana finished her explanation. "Wow so it's a mystery town and Gildarts is an idiot." Luffy said.

"I just explained it to you!" Cana yelled at the boy. "But it's true; Gildarts is an idiot when it comes to controlling his magic." "Oi Cana, Luffy!" Gildarts shouted in indignation. "I'm not an idiot when it comes to controlling my **Crash Magic**; they just place those houses in my way when I'm not looking." He said, justifying himself for his lack of control.

"Yes, you are." Cana told the older man.

"No, I'm not." He responded back immaturely.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"_Yes, you are."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am, and that is final." Gildarts said, admitting to his lack of control, while Cana and Luffy were snickering at what he just said.

…

"Hey, wait a minute." Gildarts said, realizing what he just said.

Luffy and Cana couldn't hold it in anymore, and busted out laughing at how easy it was to trick Gildarts into saying that. "Hey, you guys tricked me." Gildarts yelled childishly at the laughing children. "But we got you to admit that you have no self control." Cana said in between her laughs. "Yeah, you're a major idiot, Gildarts-ossan." Luffy said while laughing.

"Hey I have more control than you two." Gildarts shot back at them. "And I'm not an idiot." He yelled back.

"Yes you are Gildarts." Makarov said to his best mage from behind him.

"No I'm not, they are the idio…" Gildarts said turning around to face who spoke to him, only to find it was Makarov, "Oh hey Master, how have you been?" he said a little nervous about what he was going to say to his master.

"Well Gildarts I have been fine until Luffy and Cana disappeared," he pointed to the two previously missing children, "then I have been worried sick for two hours and then you decide to give me a heart attack by destroying _another _wall in the guild," Makarov pointed to another previously unnoticed hole to the right of the new hole that was made, "so what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked the man.

"I found Luffy and Cana." Gildarts said bluntly, trying to get Makarov off his back and focused on another subject. Makarov looked behind the large man, to see the previously missing children recovering from their laughing riot. "I see you did, good job." Makarov said, patting Gildarts on the back before jumping up and hitting him on the head. "Now go send out the message to the others telling them these two have been found already, and to come back to the Guild."

"Yes sir…" Gildarts said rubbing the mark on his head as he went to send the message, as Makarov turned to Luffy and Cana. "As for you two," he said as he got their full attention, "care to explain to me why you two ran off like that and had us all worried like that." He finished with a questioning look towards them.

Before Cana could explain, Luffy answered for the both of them, "Oh I was hungry and I went to get something to eat, but Cana wouldn't let me through the door so I went out the window and walked around until I wound up in a forest. I caught a bunch of large fish and ate them, but I'm still hungry." He said, rubbing his growling stomach. Makarov then turned to Cana to hear her answer. "Ok Cana, I know now why he left but why did you leave as well? " Makarov asked the girl with a perplexed look on his face.

"Well I-I had to go after him," Cana answered him, "I couldn't let Luffy run off on his own with those injuries when he doesn't even know where he is now, could I? " she asked. "Besides, it's like I said before master, I found in him in the forest and brought him here, so he's my responsibility and that all mages needs to be responsible for their actions." She said proudly to him.

"I know Cana, but what you two did was extremely dangerous, the world is not a safe place for children as young as you two be wandering around you could be killed or worse." Makarov told them. Cana looked down as she made circle motions with her foot. "I know master, and I'm sorry. If I had stayed back and told you guys I wouldn't been caught by those Gorians." She said apologetically.

Makarov turned around, walking away, "That's alright, I know you didn't mean to but next time wait for us before going out on your own."

…

Makarov came to a sudden realization, "Wait a minute, did you say you where caught by Gorians!?" he yelled out shocked by what happened, "How many were there, how did you get caught by them and how did you escaped?" he asked frantically, thankful for the fact she is before him, alive and well.

Cana then explained how the three Gorians caught her when she was looking for Luffy and were planning to make her bride. Next, she told him how she fought back, only to get punched into a tree for her trouble. Then when she lost all hope for rescue, Luffy came in beating up all the Gorians, and saving her life in the process. All throughout the story, Makarov kept a calm face, but the parts with the Gorians, you could almost see the incredible rage boiling within him over what they would have done to one of his 'daughters'. However, his rage subsided when he learned about Luffy did to them, finding their beat down at his hands more than enough of a punishment.

"… and then he went,** 'Gomu Gomu no… RIFLE'**, and sent the last one flying through the woods. It was completely amazing to watch." She told Makarov, praising Luffy who fell asleep during the story. "Well, I got to admit kid, you did pretty well for yourself," Gildarts said patting Luffy on the head, surprising Cana with his appearance and awakening Luffy from his nap. "Gildarts when did you get back, I thought you were going to send a message to all the other members?" She asked shocked by the fact, Gildarts was listening in on the story without any of them knowing.

"I already did that, and I was going to tell you guys but you were already starting with your story, so I decided to listen in on it since you did say you were going to tell me what happened at the guild, remember." Gildarts said to her. Cana rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly when as she did remember that promise, "That's true." She said.

Makarov turned to Luffy, his eyes full of respect for the young foreign boy who went out of his way to save Cana. "Luffy, I thank you for what you did back there and you have my gratitude for your heroic actions." He said to him. "But right now can you come to my office?" he asked the rubber boy. "We haven't finished asking you our questions and it would be best if we finish them now."

"Hmm, Ok Makarov-ossan," Luffy said, before turning to Cana and Gildarts, "See you later Cana, Gildarts." He waved to them as he walked with Makarov to his office. "See ya when you get out Luffy." She waved back, "I will be waiting out here when you're done."

Luffy nodded in acknowledgement, as he soon followed Makarov to his office.

Makarov's Office…

When Luffy and Makarov arrived, they found Porylusica waiting for them reading a medical book to pass the time.

"Porylusica, I brought Luffy here." Makarov said to his friend. "It's about time." She said closing her book as Makarov took a seat at his desk. "Luffy, you can have a seat you know." He said to the staring rubber boy. Luffy then took a seat.

"Now, Luffy concerning our earlier questions and your… answers to them, we have come to startling conclusion." Makarov said, pausing for dramatic effect. "This is… a different world from the one you came from. We do not have the sea called The New World or have heard of the Marines, so it comes to our understanding that _El Manowar_ has transported you here."

"Oh, Ok." Luffy stated simply as Makarov continued.

"Now the fact that anyone could be transported from their world to our world through _El Manowar_ is completely unheard of and goes completely against what I know of dimensional travel, but," "I said, Ok." Luffy said trying to catch Makarov's attention, but he couldn't. "And I know this may take some time for you to accept but." Makarov suddenly stopped as if he had finally realized something he missed. "… Did you just say 'Ok'?" He asked the rubber boy, checking to see if his ears were working correctly. "Yeah, I did." Luffy answered bluntly, not noticing the shocked look on the old man's face.

"B-but, you're not worried about the fact that you just entered a new world without any explanation or idea of how to return to your own world?" Makarov asked the boy. "Hmm, Nope, I find it more interesting I ended up in a cool world like this." Luffy stated simply, while Makarov face faulted and Porylusica looked at the boy like he was not right in the head.

While Makarov got up and wiped the sweat off his head from clearing up that misunderstanding, Porylusica walked forward and spoke her mind, "Ok great, now that we got that out of the way, let move onto the more important topic?"

"Who are you Monkey D. Luffy and can you explain how you got those scars on your body and incredibly powerful anti-bodies in your system?" She asked. "A kid like you shouldn't have antibodies that powerful unless you were subjected to deadly amounts of poison, or have such a brutal scar like that on your chest." She stated simply.

Makarov then spoke, "Yes Luffy, would you care to explain what you were back in your world and what happened to you back there."

"Ok, then," Luffy said simply, "it's a pretty long story, so it may take a while."

"Don't worry Luffy take as much time as you need." Makarov said.

Luffy turned to the both of them and started to tell them about his journey, starting from the very beginning when he got his hat from Shanks…

Fairy Tail Guild Hall (During Luffy's Story)…

Everyone came back soon enough, after Makarov took Luffy to his office, and the guild was soon filled with festive cheers and general merriment. They were all relieved to find Cana and the mystery boy, Luffy, were alright. They all soon asked Cana about what had happened to her and Luffy, when they ran off. She soon began telling every one of what happened with the three Gorians and how Luffy came to her rescue and beat them all down. After Cana finished the story, all the members made a toast to Cana's safe return and Luffy's defeat of the villainous Gorians, drinking to their hearts content. However, not everyone was currently partying like there was no tomorrow.

Cana was sitting at one of the tables, drinking her orange juice with a bored look on her face. "When's Luffy going to come out soon, it's boring being the only kid in this guild." She whined wistfully, however, she was unaware of the ears who heard her. "Aww look Macao, our little Cana went and got herself a boyfriend," a man with a brown pompadour hair style playfully teased. "Isn't that adorable?" "I know it's so sweet that the young ones have found someone so soon, right Wakaba?" the blue haired man, Macao, agreed with his friend.

Cana soon spit out her juice, and turned to Wakaba and Macao with her face beet red at their accusation. "W-Wakaba, M-Macao, you've got it all wrong," she said quickly and nervously, her face still quite red, "Luffy is just a friend, A FRIEND." She emphasized slowly to get her message across.

Wakaba and Macao laughed at the young girl's reactions as Macao turned to her, "It's alright Cana, we didn't mean anything about it we were just teasing," he said to the young girl, "it's good you finally someone your own age to hang out with."

"Yeah, I mean look at Macao, he has never talked to a girl before without stuttering up," Wakaba said, taking a shot at Macao. "Oi Wakaba, I so have talked to a girl before without stuttering, I mean I'm married for god's sake." Macao replied to Wakaba.

Wakaba then turned to Macao, "Yeah, it's a miracle in and of itself you actually got married, instead of being a sorry loner who constantly gets shot down by every woman he talks to." Wakaba finished with a snicker. "Oi Wakaba." Macao yelled out in indignation at what his friend said.

"Yeah, it's good Cana that you managed to make a friend your age." Gildarts said from his bar stool. Cana beamed at Gildarts praise, while Macao and Wakaba had their verbal argument. "But it's also good you got yourself a boyfriend this early on instead of fighting other girls later on, I mean Luffy looks a like a good match for you, after all you did kiss him." Gildarts said with a knowing smile, as Cana's beaming face turned into beet red shocked one. "Y-Y-You saw that!?" Cana asked in shock and horror at what Gildarts saw her do with Luffy. "She kissed Luffy?" Macao and Wakaba asked, forgetting their argument to listen in on Gildart's juicy information concerning Cana and Luffy.

"I not kiss Luffy, I just thanked him. That was all it was, a thank you." Cana said, waving her arms to dismiss any rumors while her face was still red from embarrassment. Macao and Wakaba turned towards Gildarts, "She totally did kiss him, but it was only on the cheek." He clarified for the two. "G-G-Gildarts!?" she yelled, "Don't tell them that!"

"Oh we already heard, Cana." Wakaba said with his eyes sparkling at the new info. "Hah, I told you there was something going on between them." Macao boasted towards Wakaba. "Yeah, yeah, at least that Luffy kid has gotten farther than you ever hoped to get with a girl at his age." Wakaba said, still taking shots at Macao. "Oi take that back Wakaba." Macao yelled. "Make me when it becomes true." Wakaba retorted back.

While Macao and Wakaba had another of their verbal arguments, Cana's whole body started to turn red from the embarrassment. "Hah ha, Cana don't worry were just teasing you." Gildarts said to alleviate the girl, but he got no response. "Cana, Cana are you in there?" he asked her. Before he could react, Cana fell on her back as her face was a whole new level of red with steam coming out of her head, and her eyes swirling like whirlpools.

She passed out from the embarrassment.

Makarov's Office…

"… and then I woke up here." Luffy said, finished with the abridged version of all the adventures he had on his journey through East Blue, Paradise and The New World.

Both Makarov and Porylusica were amazed by the fact the eight-year old boy in front of them was a powerful pirate captain back in his world with a bounty of over 400 million Beri, a large amount in both this world if converted to Jewels and the other world. But what surprised them the most was all the amazing things Luffy and his crew have accomplished in their journey, such as saving four different countries, saving a entire ocean, ending three civil wars, escaping a Buster Call, defeating two Shichibukai, and breaking into three of their world's governments most highly fortified facilities, with Luffy doing it twice.

Makarov looked at Luffy with a look of complete respect over how Luffy and his crew accomplished those feats whenever their friends were in trouble. Porylusica looked at the boy with some level of shock over how he could have survived all the things that had happened to him.

"Luffy, thank you for telling us everything that has happened to you and everything you know about your world." Makarov said, getting back on topic. "Now that we know all this, I have only one more question. What are you going to do now?" He asked the young pirate before him, on his intentions for the future.

"I'm going to go back to my crew." Luffy stated simply, as he got off his chair and walked to the door. "Now wait a second, Luffy I can't let you leave here." Makarov said as he got out of his chair and walked towards Luffy. "Why Makarov-ossan?" Luffy asked, turning to face the diminutive old man. "I need to get back as soon as possible to my friends; I still have to go fulfill my dream with them." Luffy said, stomping his foot onto the ground making up his mind.

"I know you want to get back to your friends as soon as possible, but I can't let you go out into our world, wandering around trying to find some way back to your world." Makarov said with some wisdom befitting his title as guild master of Fairy Tail. "After all, you may be a nineteen year old pirate captain, but only in mind, since you still have the body of an eight year old. I can't let someone who knows nothing about this world wander around it. Who knows what could happen if you let out there unattended?" Makarov said, with some dread over what Luffy could do if someone attacked him or if some Dark Guild caught him and turned him into a weapon for their own malicious needs.

Luffy looked down at the floor, before looking up at Makarov, "I'm still going," Luffy said firmly, unrelenting in his decision. "I was separated from my friends for two years, and we just got back together. I can't keep them waiting any longer." He said walking to the door.

Makarov looked at the boy before saying, "I know Luffy, it's hard to be separated for such a long time from your nakama and I know how important they are to you." Makarov remembered how Luffy told him how his friends were sent far away from him by a Shichibukai called Bartholomew Kuma, following a disastrous battle against a Marine Admiral, Kizaru, his subordinate Sentoumaru, and the human weapons Pacifista. But he shook his head to clear his mind as he said his next words. "But let me ask you something, Luffy. How are you going to be able to protect them all when you are in the body of a child?" Makarov asked, as his question stopped Luffy in his tracks. "I mean yes, you are strong right now but is it enough to allow you to stand against the enemies you've faced and are going to face when you get back." Luffy stopped completely, as Makarov's words hit their mark.

Luffy slowly turned around to the old man, with his face towards the floor. "I know." Luffy admitted to the older man, as Makarov raised an eyebrow in question. "Right now, my strength isn't even close to beating several of the guys I've fought before." Images of Luffy's previous foes flashed before his mind, most notably Smoker, Crocodile, Enel, Rob Lucci, Gecko Moria, Aokiji, Kizaru, Sentoumaru, Kuma, Magellan, and lastly Akainu and Blackbeard. "If I were to face them right now, I will certainly die." Luffy said as he clenched his fists.

But unnoticed to Makarov and Porylusica, his face soon took on a big smile. Luffy lifted his face up to reveal a look of complete determination with his world famous smile. "But, I won't die the next time I face them as I will have gotten far stronger than before." He said with complete confidence. "I'm to use my time here to get far stronger and beat them." Makarov took on a smile as he heard Luffy's declaration of getting stronger, even Porylusica had a small smile hearing that before returning to an uncaring look, just to save face.

"That's good to hear Luffy." Makarov said as he patted Luffy on the back still smiling. "Now I have an idea on how to help you get stronger." Luffy turned to the man with a big grin on the smile. "Really, How?" He asked. "By joining Fairy Tail, of course my boy." Makarov said simply, as Luffy made a confused face towards the old man. Makarov turned around and saw his, "What's wrong Luffy?" he asked, wondering why Luffy was making such a face. "I'm not a mage," Luffy stated simply, "I'm a pirate." Luffy clarified.

"Oh, don't worry about that my boy," Makarov said, waving off Luffy's reason for not joining the guild, "Here at Fairy Tail we accept people from all around, it doesn't matter what they were before or what they had done before coming here, everyone is welcome to join." Makarov explained the guild's policy on recruits. Luffy still had a confused look, "But how will that help me get stronger?" He asked bluntly, not seeing the point of joining. "Ah, that's what you don't see Luffy." Makarov said as back flipped onto his desk, landing on his head.

After rubbing the bruise on his head, Makarov decided to continue, "Guilds exist for mages to receive missions to accomplish." He said, explaining the function of a guild to Luffy, which he paid close attention to. "These missions tend to range from finding lost items to battling ferocious monsters that terrorize the land for handsome amounts of rewards depending on the difficulty, and we mages accept these missions to make a living and grow stronger from them." Makarov said hoping Luffy caught his point.

Luffy was looking at the man in deep thought, as his head started to turn red and steam poured out of his ears, before slamming his fist into one hand. "I get it." He said realizing what Makarov was trying to tell him. "So you're saying I get to go on cool adventures get money from it, and fight monsters and bad guy right?" He asked. "You got it my boy." Makarov yelled, being glad that the boy was paying enough attention to get the gist of his explanation. "I know that will help me get stronger, but how will that allow me to find a way back to my friends?" he asked a surprisingly good question which came to him.

Porylusica decided to take over for Makarov here, "A guild isn't all about going on missions to fight monsters or finding lost treasure; they also serve as a source of finding information you can't get anywhere else." She explained. "She's right, Luffy, joining a guild is a good way of finding the information you need, maybe even the way to get back to your world." Makarov said, enlightening Luffy on what Porylusica meant. "So Luffy what do you say, want to join Fairy Tail?" he asked.

Luffy took on a thinking face for a few minutes before looking back at them before giving his answer. "Okay, I'll join." He stated simply, "Besides it sounds like fun and I really need to get stronger faster and to find a way home, so why not."

Makarov took on a big smile, "Alright Luffy, Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said simply, before looking back to him. "Ok now Luffy, there are a few things that need to be done before you can be considered a member such as your stamp and it's color." As Makarov went to get the magic stamps, Luffy looked a little confused by what he meant until Porylusica spoke up, "A stamp is the insignia of a guild placed on your body by which your client and other guilds can you use to recognize you as a member of this guild." She explained. Makarov soon came back with the stamp, "Ok now, Luffy where do you want your stamp to be and what color do you want it?" Makarov asked.

Luffy proceeded to take off his ripped cardigan shirt off as he pointed to his right bicep. "Right here in red." He said. "Ok then." Makarov said, as he placed the stamp to Luffy's bicep for a minute before pulling it off. "Well now you're a member of Fairy Tail now." Makarov said proudly. Luffy looked at his right bicep amazed by how it formed on him. "Now before we talk about the rules of the guild, Luffy here are some new clothes." Makarov handed to the boy as Porylusica left the room, to give him some level of privacy. "Why do I have to change clothes? I like my clothes." Luffy asked, uncaring of the fact his pants and shirt are way too big for him right now.

"Well, we got these ready for you since your clothes were all torn up and don't fit you anymore. So until we get them fixed and refitted this is all we have." Makarov stated simply to the pouting rubber boy in front of him. "Fine…" Luffy whined as he put on the new clothes the guild got for him. Makarov smiled cheekily at Luffy, before he took on a more serious face, "Now Luffy, we have to talk about the rules of this guild, which should never be broken understand?" he asked the now fully clothed boy.  
Luffy nodded as he put his full attention on the elderly man before him. Makarov then began to explain to him the rules that were set forth within the Guild…

Meanwhile, Fairy Tail…

Cana was currently fuming as she drank her refilled juice. She learned that she had passed out thirty minutes ago, due to all the teasing Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts had dished out on her. Thankfully she woke up soon, only to be teased more on how her 'knight in shining armor' Luffy was going to come give her a kiss to wake her up. Incredibly embarrassed now, Cana hit all three grown men on the head before walking away with a huff, her face still blazing red from what those three implied.

She now sat at the bar counter with an annoyed look fixed on her, "Why does Macao, Wakaba, and Gildarts have to be such big idiots?" She was asking no one in particular. "Luffy and I are only friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S, friend's, only just friends." She spelled out, still talking to herself. "Why did those three idiots make such a big deal over a simple kiss." She said, slamming her arms on the bar, making her place herself face down."

"That's because it's like you said all three of them are idiots." Old voices said next to Cana, making her shoot her head up in surprise. "P-P-Porylusica-san?! What are you doing here?" Cana asked bewildered by the old mage's sudden appearance. "I thought you were with Master Makarov talking to Luffy in his office."

"We finished a while ago, and I left to give the brat some privacy to change into some new clothes after he joined the guild." Porylusica said to the young girl, causing Cana to spit out her drink again as she turned to her. "WAIT," Cana yelled out in surprise. "Luffy's going to join the Guild?" Cana asked, not noticing her face lighting up at the new information. "Yes, I just said that." Porylusica stated, staring at the young excited girl jumping up in front of her. Cana realized Porylusica was staring at her and quickly ceased her actions, her face red in embarrassment. "S-So sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." She said bashfully, as she rubbed the back of her head.

Porylusica just stared at her before turning to the bar, before noticing Cana bowing to her out of the corner of her eye. She then turned to face the bowing girl. "What are you doing?" she asked, before Cana immediately replied. "Thank you for taking care of Luffy, when he was hurt earlier." Cana said earnestly to the older woman, shocking her a little with the display of respect.

"Why are you thanking me?" Porylusica asked the younger girl, a little confused on why she was doing that. "I only came because Makarov asked me to, it's not like I would have done it willingly." She said, trying to shoot down the younger girl's gratitude, only to see her stand up straight with a true smile on her little face. "I'm doing this because without your help, Luffy probably wouldn't be here and I would have never become friends with him. So I'm thanking you for allowing me the chance to make my first friend outside the Guild, so thank you." Cana said with a smile.

Porylusica looked at the girl before turning away, "If you keep that up, everyone will think that you're thanking me for saving your boyfriend." Porylusica said, getting the intended effect of Cana's face turning beet red as she began to wave her arms in shock. "W-WHAT, Luffy isn't my boyfriend he's just my friend, MY FRIEND." She said trying to close all rumors about her and Luffy. "That's not what I heard." The older woman said simply as Cana laid her head down on the bar counter.

"Why does everyone keep thinking Luffy is my boyfriend?" Cana asked the older woman beside her. "I mean all I did was give him one kiss, ONE KISS." Cana continued, "It wasn't even on the mouth, it was only on the cheek." Cana whined, as Porylusica wondered how the hell a little girl became so concerned about getting a boyfriend. _"It must be because of those idiots."_ Porylusica thought, as she looked towards Gildarts talking to Wakaba and Macao of his latest journey with them missing a small dwarfish figure. Porylusica turned back to Cana to see her still rambling, "… I mean, sure he's the first boy I talked to that was my age, but that doesn't mean he's going to be my boyfriend or anything…" Cana rambled on; unaware of the stare Porylusica was giving to her.

"Cana." Porylusica stated simply, stopping Cana from her rambling as she turned to the older mage. "Yes Porylusica-san?" Cana asked wondering why Porylusica called her name, while she rambled; usually she called her brat like she always calls other children.

"What do you think about Luffy?" the older mage asked. "What I think of Luffy? Well…" Cana tried to respond, "What I mean is what your thoughts of Luffy were since you first met him to right now." She asked the younger girl bluntly.

"Well, at first he was kind of mysterious since he flew out of that hole in the sky into the East Forest," Cana started, as Porylusica was paying close attention to her every word. "but I soon took those thoughts back, as it turned out he was a moron driven by his stomach into doing incredibly stupid things such as wandering into the East Forest or breaking out of the infirmary." She said annoyed, remembering what he did back then. "But, he turned out to be so much more than I though." Cana said with a faraway look in her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Porylusica.

"When I was trapped by those Gorians, I couldn't move any part of my body after they sent me flying into that tree. The only thing I could do was cry, as I thought I was going to die back then, so I closed my eyes as I waited for them to kill me, but then…" Cana said as her eyes lighted up at what she was going to say next, "Luffy came and saved me." She said with a small but bright smile. "He was unlike thing I have ever seen. I mean he was beating all the Gorians back with all those cool moves of his and it was like he was dancing around them like it was nothing. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever seen in my life." Cana said as her cheeks turned red while she smiled at the memory.

Deciding she had heard enough, Porylusica stood up and faced the young girl. Cana looked up and noticed Porylusica standing before her, but before she could say anything to her, the old mage place her hands on Cana's shoulders. "Good luck, child." The old mage sage said without any level of apathy commonly found in her speech. "Treasure that moron, while you can. After all, idiots like him tend to die young." Porylusica said to Cana, before leaving for the exit as she went back to her home in the East Forest. Cana could only look at the back of the old mage and think, _"What did she mean by that?"_ Cana wondered as the Porylusica soon went out of sight.

Outside of Makarov's Office, with Luffy…

Luffy stepped out of Makarov's office, wearing a black t-shirt with a red anchor on the front of it and sailor spelled out on the back with blue khaki shorts, sandals and his straw hat around his neck. He was finally done hearing all the rules Fairy Tail had its mages follow. Makarov soon appeared before the rubber boy, "I believe now is the time to introduce you to the rest of your guild mates." Makarov said before leading the boy to the Guild Hall where everyone was doing their own thing as Makarov jumped up to the empty bar counter. "Alright everyone settle down and listen up. I have an important announcement to make." Makarov said, getting everyone's attention on Luffy and himself.

"We now have a member in Luffy, so let us all give a big Fairy Tail Welcome." Makarov announced to the entire hall.

"YEAAAAH!" everyone responded as they broke out into a massive party with everyone singing, eating, drinking and dancing to their heart's content. Luffy could only respond in kind jumping into the fray as he devoured all the food insight…

Several Hours Later…

The party in the hall was still going, despite the sun long since setting and several members passed out from overdrinking and all the fights. Cana was sitting at an unbroken table, being lucky enough to avoid all the fights that had taken place around her. She was happy Luffy became a member of the guild since she had someone to play with that wasn't someone people would call police on if they didn't know them better like most of Magnolia did. Although she had to admit, it was sort of funny seeing the Master being chewed out by the flower lady down the street over a misunderstand about him trying to 'play' with a little girl, whatever that means.

She wanted to find Luffy because she had so many questions for him, ever since the fights with the Gorians. Where did he get a Devil Fruit? Can he tell her where to find one? How did he attack so fast? What is Haki? Cana soon spotted Luffy lying on a table, still eating a massive amount of food. _"Where does it all go?"_ she thought, _"I would get a stomach ache from eating that much food."_ She soon walked over to him, masterfully stepping over any unconscious members still on the floor.

She soon reached him and got his attention. "Hey, Luffy." Cana greeted the rubber boy. Luffy turned to face her, his mouth full of food before he swallowed it whole. "Hey Cana, what's up?" Luffy greeted her back. "Nothing much right now, Luffy." She answered him, before asking the questions that's been on her mind for a while. "Hey, Luffy, can I ask you some things?" Cana asked. "Sure, go ahead." Luffy replied as he stuffed his mouth with a large piece of meat. "Great. So Luffy, do you know where I can get a Devil Fruit?" She asked, hoping he might know so she had a way to impress her father. "Hmm, nope I can't help you there." Luffy answered bluntly as he stuffed a piece of pie down his throat.

"W-Why not?" Cana asked, a little surprised by the answer as she thought Luffy would know where to get one. "Because, I don't know where to find them and the factory that made artificial one's was destroyed." He answered her. Cana looked down, a little depressed that her hopes were dashed until she realized something important.

"Wait you can make Devil Fruits?" Cana asked with her hopes brought back by this new information. "No I can't but someone else can but the factory was destroyed and the ingredients needed can only be produced by one guy, but he's a bastard so I'm not asking him for anything." Luffy said, making his opinion clear, "Besides the artificial ones only turn you into animals and you can't swim when you eat one any way." Cana's hopes were dashed again; sure there is the possibility of making her own Devil Fruit, but from what Luffy told her she's missing the ingredients necessary to make them. Besides, she likes swimming.

Turning to Luffy again, Cana asked her other question. "What is Haki?" Luffy stopped eating for a little bit as he swallowed all the food that was in his mouth. "Oh yeah, you don't know about Haki right, so sure I'll tell you." Luffy said. Cana's hopes went up again as Luffy began his explanation of the three types or "Colors" of Haki…

Meanwhile, Guild Hall, with Gildarts….

Gildarts was calmly watching Luffy and Cana talk to each other as Makarov told him the truth about the rubber boy. "Wow, a pirate captain from another world." Gildarts said as he took a drink from his glass. "I'll have to admit I didn't see that coming." Makarov nodded in acknowledgement about how strange their new member is. "I got to admit he's far better than any pirate I have met. But I got to ask you something Master," Gildarts said as he turned to the diminutive man sitting on the bar counter, "Why tell me all this?" he asked. "I mean wouldn't this be better if only you and Porylusica knew about it, I mean I can barely keep a secret when I'm drunk." Gildarts explained to the old man.

Makarov shook his head, "I know Gildarts, but you are the only other person besides Porylusica I can trust with this information." He said reasoning with the younger man. "Besides I have a mission in mind for you." He said. "Ok what kind of mission?" Gildarts asked the older man. Makarov turned to his Ace, "I need you find information on dimensional travel while you go on your long quests." Makarov said simply, before turning his gaze towards Luffy as he gave his explanation on Haki. "I made a promise to that boy, saying that we will help him find a way back to his world, and I don't intend to go back on it. Gildarts had put on a smile at his master's words as he turned his head to Luffy's direction. "Consider the mission accepted, Master."

Meanwhile, Guild Hall, with Luffy…

"… and that is what Haki can do." Luffy said, finished with his explanation. Cana just looked on amazed with what Haki can be used for. "Luffy, are you able to use all three kinds?" Cana asked wondering about how strong her friend is. "Yeah I can use all three, why did you ask?" Luffy asked, tilting his head at Cana. Cana looked down from her seat to the floor, "It's really amazing you can do all these things, Luffy, I mean having a body made of rubber, being able to have an invisible armor around you, see attacks before they come, and even knock people out with just a glance." She said before finishing, "I wish I could use Haki like you." She said, a little sad about how amazing her new friend is.

"Actually you can use Haki." Luffy stated simply, Cana's eyes widened at what Luffy just said, "Wait did you just say I can use Haki, like you?" Cana asked grabbing Luffy by his shirt."Yeah, anyone can it's just that people die before ever unlocking it." He said to her. Cana was beaming at the new information, and then she turned to Luffy who eating more meat. "Teach me how to use Haki." She said simply to Luffy, "Humph?" Luffy asked with food in his mouth, "I said, teach me how to use Haki." She asked again.

Luffy swallowed all his food, before answering her, "Sure, I'll teach you." He answered simply. Cana's face grew a huge smile as she ran up and hugged Luffy, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank your Luffy. I mean are you sure about this?" She asked Luffy. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean I was already preparing to train anyway so what's the problem with working with someone?" He asked. "Great, so when am I going to learn Haki?" Cana asked, unable to hold down her excitement any longer. "I was going to go back to that forest so why not there?" He asked her. Cana looked at him for a while, before answering, "Sure, but let's meet here first okay." She said before yawning. "Ok" Luffy said yawning back.

Gildarts soon came up to the two, "Alright you two, it's time for bed." He said to them, before picking Cana up. "Alright Cana, it's time to get you to back to Fairy Hills, for a good night's sleep." He said to the young girl, as she yawned again. "Okay, see you later Luffy." She said as she waved back to him as Gildarts took her to Fairy Hills. "See you later, Cana." Luffy waved back at her as he yawned. Makarov soon came up to him, "Luffy we have a bed prepared for you if you want it. "He told the boy. "Thanks Maka-ossan." Luffy said as he felled asleep right there.

Makarov decided to just carry him to the guest room and put him in the bed before tucking him in. "Good night, Luffy see you in the morning" he said as he closed the guest room door.

To be continued…

**Wow that was longer than I thought it was going to be.**

**Heads up readers, there is going to be a time-skip. It's not going to be a big one, but it won't be that long either, since next chapter Luffy and Cana are going on their first mission with someone we all know, who will appear after this time skip.**

**Anyway, like I said above Cana hasn't fallen completely for Luffy yet, because she's a little girl. I have only planted the seeds upon which her feeling may grow on. You never know what could happen.**

**Also Cana will still learn her Card Magic in addition to Haki ok. The only problem with that is I don't know how it even works or her techniques. If someone does, please PM me what you know ok.**

**Also concerning the choices on the poll, after this poll is finished, which it will be in three chapters from now, I will set up a new poll with more girls than before to choose from. Just give the suggestions in your reviews and PM me about them ok.**

**Also it may take a little while for the next chapter to come since my Spring Break is over, but don't worry I will never abandon this fic EVER. Ok I hope you all understand. Please remember while reading to review and favorite this story. Ok Great!**

**See Ya! *_***


	4. Chapter 4

**Strawhat among Fairies**

Chapter 4: One year! A new Nakama and First Mission!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Authors Note: Hello everyone sorry about not updating for a while, I had a lot of schoolwork to deal with not to mention volunteer hours…**

**Anyway many of you have been wondering about what type of Haki Cana will learn and you are all correct! Kenbunshoku Haki it is! However, don't expect her to be all badass and slowly move her head away from a bullet, she isn't Luffy so she is going to be a novice at best but definitely better than Aisa.**

**Today, Luffy and Cana will be making a new friend and go on their first mission. Isn't that exciting? Cricket chirps… before being crushed by Ussop's Ten Ton Hammer followed by a Whitebeard stomp.**

**There will be few announcements at the bottom so keep that in mind as you read it will be a special treat for the readers and will contain information considering the poll I put up a while ago.**

**Edit: Hey Guys just letting you know I went back to this and fixed it of some errors I made while I went on my 8 writing jog. So there will be new content this time as I have taken some advice from people who commented on the flawed Ch. 4 (Sevenar, BemmyBean, Animefan55) Those listed here thank you for showing me where I screwed so I can give my followers and readers who favorite a chapter with the quality that they **_**deserve**_** since I took such a long time even typing it just to put it without even checking for the problems with it. **

**Also there will be new announcements below so read the improved Ch. 4 and tell me what you think through review or PM me.**

A full year has passed since the arrival of the strange rubber boy, Monkey D. Luffy, at Fairy Tail's front door. Since then he has joined the guild in order to build up his strength in order to return to his world far more powerful than he was before. Along the way, he has made friends with Cana Alberona, a fellow guild member, and several others over time. He has since come to see them as family as much they have come to see him as one of their own. Today, he will meet one of the future star members of Fairy Tail, who has just arrived at their door step…

Year XX774, Magnolia…

Luffy and Cana had just walked into Magnolia from one of their training sessions in the East Forest. If one were to see the scuffs and scrapes all over their bodies, they would be wondering what the hell where two kids doing in that forest anyway.

If you were to ask Luffy, it would be "I was training and catching food. Those animals are tough but tasty!" Luffy would say with drool pouring out of his mouth.

If you were to ask Cana, it would be "Training with Luffy to learn **Kenbunshoku Haki** by fighting wild beasts in the East Forest." Cana would say with a smile on her face despite the bruises on her little body.

_"I still need to get better," _Cana thought as she and Luffy walked towards the guild to rest and clean up after their daily training sessions. Over the past year, Cana has been going with Luffy to the East Forest nearly nonstop to learn Haki. It was an arduous and extremely difficult thing to learn. Unlike her **Card Magic**, Haki was incredibly difficult due to the fact that it needed to be awakened unlike her magic which she learned from one of the books in the library down in the basement. She managed to unlock it… only AFTER nearly being killed by angry swarm of hornets, but thankfully her awakened **Kenbunshoku Haki** allowed her to avoid most of the stings. Since then she has been working nonstop in order to master it along with her **Card Magic**, by sparing with Luffy, Macao, and Wakaba.

Sparring with them was a great help in honing her skill with Haki, as Macao and Wakabe specialized in **Purple Flare** and **Smoke Magic**, as they could use long range attacks. At first they started with throwing stones at her, which appeared in her mind's eye when she was completely focused, before moving up to their magical techniques. As Macao and Wakaba continued with their assaults, she progressed to the point where she could dodge their attacks with the blind fold on and she got a little bit cocky because of it.

It became way too easy in her opinion, as she soon asked Luffy to help her with training and asked him to fight her. The results were… more painful and humiliating than she wished they would be. Luffy didn't really hold back during a spar as his attacks were way faster than she could anticipate. She could see the attack coming but couldn't dodge due to her being way slower than the attack.

_"Well, it's like the Master said 'There is no such thing as an unstoppable power. All magic has its own weaknesses; all you need to do is find it.'"_ And find it she did, in a rather painful and humbling way to say the least.

While they were walking back to the guild after another training session, Cana asked Luffy how was he so good at Haki.

"Well, I wasn't at first, but after a while I got the hang of it and learned everything about it from Rayleigh in about a year and a half." He responded. Those words hit Cana worse than any of Luffy's **Pistols**, as she realized that Luffy was prodigy at all three types of Haki while she was stumbling just to learn one type. But she had to admit she would rather take the idiot prodigy over anyone else right now in learning Haki.

_"Hey, if Luffy can do it in such a short time so could I."_ Cana thought to herself as she saw the Guild's entrance and walked in with her hungry teacher/friend.

Cana's appearance had changed in the past year, as she got a few inches taller and she grew her hair out now tying it into a pony tail. She wore a light green sundress with brown shoes, and a brown scrunchy to match. She wasn't the only one as Luffy had grown a few inches taller. He didn't look that different than he was before, wearing a red t-shirt with the words RHINO spelled out in black with a picture of a rhino's head in the front side and brown shorts to go with his sandals.

As they walked in, Luffy ran up to the bar counter,

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled slamming his hands down on the counter as the bar tender brought the usual amount Luffy ate, having become quite prepared for his monstrous appetite. While Luffy was busy eating away, Cana walked up to the counter and took a seat, un-appalled by Luffy's eating habits like any rational eight year old girl would be in this situation. Before she got sick in her stomach watching him eat, but she got over it as they spent more time together. She looked around the guild, to see all of its usual members hanging around drinking and getting into fights all over the place.

However, Cana caught something new in the corner of her eye and turned her head towards it. Sitting at a table over in the upper left part of the guild hall was a young boy she had never seen before. He had spiky black hair with blue eyes and wore khaki pants with a blue t-shirt under a white jacket and brown boots.

_"Who is that kid?"_ Cana asked herself, _"Is he a new member?"_

Her attention soon shifted to Makarov, who had just appeared on the bar counter with his staff and a drink in his left hand.

"Yo Cana, Luffy," The old man greeted,

"How was your training today?" He asked the two. Cana turned her head back and replied,

"It was fine, and Luffy and I have gotten better." She said, "I have gotten better working with my Haki and Luffy is far stronger than before."

Makarov smiled at the two, "That's great to hear," He said proudly, "It is nice to see you two grow from your experiences into better mages_._" Makarov turned his head to Luffy

_"Or stronger pirate in your case Luffy." _Makarov thought to himself.

Luffy looked up at him and said with a mouth full of food, "It wath good thoday, but iht geths buring with nothing to do."

Luffy then swallowed his food before stuffing himself again.

Cana sweat dropped at Luffy's bad manners, "Luffy swallow your food before talking we can't understand a word your saying." She said as Luffy continued to gobble his food down at an inhuman pace while Makarov laughed at his antics.

Cana then remembered something important and turned her head towards Makarov as he finished laughing."Hey master, can I ask you a question." Cana asked.

"Why of course Cana," Makarov replied to her, "What do you want to know about?" He asked her.

"Who is that kid over there?" Cana asked, turning her head to look at the young boy sitting alone at a table.

Makarov immediately realized who she was talking about and said, "Oh that is our newest member Gray."

Cana looked at him a little confused while Luffy turned to look at them before turning to look at the new member, "Newest member? How come I and Luffy haven't heard about this?" Cana asked a little miffed at being left out of the loop like that as Luffy continued to eat, drifting in and out of the conversation.

Makarov recognized the look on Cana's face and immediately tried to answer to avoid another of Cana's little rants about being responsible, "Well Cana, Gray had just arrived earlier today while you two were off training." Makarov told her. "I sent Macao and Wakaba to get supplies for Gray's welcoming party since we were running low on supplies already."

Cana's expression changed from annoyance to understanding. _"Phew..." _Makarov mentally let out the breath he holding in, having dodged a bullet there.

Makarov then turned to Cana, "Cana, I need you to do something for me while we get ready for Gray's party." He told her.

Cana looked at him a little confused, "Sure, Master. What is it?" Cana asked Makarov.

"Is it possible for you and Luffy to show Gray around Magnolia and keep him busy so that we can prepare?" He asked. Cana looked at him for a while before a smile came to her face,

"Sure Master, it's no problem at all." She said.

"Besides," Cana said turning her head to the side to look at where Gray was. "I think Luffy already beat you to it."

Makarov looked at her for a while before turning his head in Gray's direction to see Luffy talking with him as a smile came to Makarov's face. "So it seems..." He said.

A few minutes earlier...

Gray was looking over the mission he had chosen from the request board, when Luffy and Cana walked in. His attention was shifted from the paper in his hand as he watched the two walk up to the bar counter and take a seat.

"_Those two must be the other two kids the old man was talking about earlier..." _Gray thought as he remembered what Makarov had told him this morning.

Gray had just arrived this morning to Fairy Tail to join a guild in the west as per his late master's wish. _"Ur..."_ Gray thought solemnly as he remembered his master's last moments sealing away the demon, Deliora, with **Iced Shell**.

It was his fault she sacrificed herself to save him from the monster he had sworn revenge against and had attacked in a futile attempt for vengeance. _"If only I listened to her... NO, I mustn't think about that right now. Ur wanted me to join a Guild in the west and I did."_ Gray thought, finding no reason to keep reminding himself of that incident as he now just fulfilled Ur's last wish.

"Hey new guy, who are you?" Gray was roused out of his thoughts as he heard someone ask him a question and he turned his head to meet him/her, only to find a scarred kid with a piece of meat in his mouth. "I've never seen you around the guild before are you a new member?" The scarred boy asked with much enthusiasm.

Gray looked at the boy with a confused look before turning neutral again, "My name is Gray Fullbuster." Gray answered.

"Oh that's a really awesome name!" The strange kid yelled out, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I am a member of this guild." Luffy was also about to yell out 'I'm going to be King of the Pirates' but thankfully his brain switched his words so not to raise suspicion like Makarov told him not to.

Gray looked at Luffy strangely, "Monkey? That's a weird name to have." Gray stated.

Luffy looked at Gray like he was confused, "No, my name is Luffy." Luffy said simply.

"So Monkey is your last name?" Gray asked a little weirded out someone could have a last name like monkey or something like that.

"No, Monkey is my family name. You're kind of stupid." Luffy said with his eyes squinted.

"WELL EXPLAIN THAT WHEN YOU INTRODUCE YOURSELF THEN." He yelled angrily at Luffy. He then turned look back at the paper in his hands, "Now if you excuse me I'm trying to..."

"Oi Gray, what's that?" Luffy interrupted, as he invaded Gray's personal space and took the paper he was holding.

"Hmm... Hey Gray, what this paper for?" Luffy asked. Gray then shoved Luffy away as he took the paper back.

"WELL GIVE IT BACK THEN!" Gray yelled before calming down and continuing, "This is the mission flyer I took from the request board over there." Gray said as he pointed towards the board near the bar counter.

"Missions?" Luffy asked intrigued by what the paper may hold.

Gray looked at him like he was a complete idiot. "You're a member of famous guild and you don't know what a **mission **is?" Gray asked wondering if there was something wrong with the kid in front of him. His fear was worsened when Luffy rapidly nodded and looked at him with a crazed, somewhat hungry look.

Gray did the one thing he knew would work with any idiots he might meet. Violence. "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU NOT EVEN KNOW WHAT A MISSION IS IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OF A GUILD!?" Gray yelled as he smacked Luffy on the head.

"Well that's because he hasn't gone on one yet." A new voice said as Gray turned his head to look at the owner while Luffy rubbed his head. He saw a young, brown haired girl around his age walk up past him towards Luffy.

"Well I haven't gone on one either yet since me and Luffy have been too busy training to go on one yet." She said to Gray, before she turned her head towards Luffy and put both her hands on her hips.

"But, seriously Luffy you don't know about missions? Didn't the master tell you all about how guilds work right?" She asked.

"Hmm... Nope, I don't remember Cana." Luffy stated simply with a big grin on his face.

The girl, Cana, let out a big sigh as she let her head fall. "Seriously what am I going to do with you?" She asked exasperated by the rubber boy's nonchalant attitude towards life.

Cana then lifted her head up and turned around to face Gray, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I'm Cana Alberona and what's your name?" She asked.

Before Gray could answer, Luffy beat him to the punch, "Cana this is Gray Bullmustard." Luffy explained.

Gray then smacked Luffy on the head while yelling angrily, "It is Fullbuster, FULLBUSTER, not Bullmustard. Where the hell did you get a name like that?"

Cana sweat dropped as Luffy and Gray got into an argument over what his last name was,

"Mulltuster?" Luffy said.

"NO, F-U-L-L-B-U-S-T-E-R. FULLBUSTER! That last one wasn't even close to it." Gray yelled.

Cana sighed as she in between the two boys, "Okay, okay you two that's enough." She said pushing the two apart, preventing Gray from starting a fight with Luffy.

"Hey, he started it." Gray told her as she got in his way, but was put down by the disinterested look she gave.

"And I'm ending it." She said, staring Gray straight in the eye before loosening up and pointing her thumb at Luffy.

"Besides you're lucky he even got a last name close to your own compared to Macao." She said, as Wakaba started snickering from his seat at the bar as Macao started turning red.

"OI CANA, I thought I told everyone not bring up that name up anymore." He yelled from his seat.

"Oh lighten up Macao," Wakaba said from his adjacent seat, "She's just trying to prevent another bar brawl with Luffy from happening. We all know what happened last time he got involved in one." Macao shivered at the thought of the last bar brawl.

"Hey Cana, what is he talking about? What happened the last time that idiot was in a brawl?" Gray asked confused about what is so bad about Luffy being in a brawl.

"Hey new kid, here are some words of advice I'd stand by if I were you:" Macao said, " #1 Never drink until you pass out, strange shit can happen to you that will haunt you for the rest of your life; #2 If you get married keep the date of your anniversary always on you so you don't sleep out in the tree during a storm;" Macao said, as Wakaba snickered at the memory while Macao gave him a dirty look, "And #3 don't ever try to take meat away from Luffy **ever!** It's not worth the trouble and you'll have to pay for the property damage and fix the guild with your own cash." He finished.

"Life is the best teacher ain't it eh, _Bakao Condolt?_" Wakaba said with a big grin on his face.

"OI WAKABA, see Cana you got him started up on that again!" Macao yelled with a red face as Wakaba started to laugh at Macao's embarrassment.

Gray watched the scene with a sweat drop.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Gray asked as he watched the two older men argue about something concerning the police and weird tattoos on places that will never see the light of day.

"I don't know, they said it was something I wouldn't understand till I was older." Cana said just as confused as Gray was.

"So Gray you were talking about taking on a mission earlier right?" Cana asked, trying to steer the conversation back on topic.

"Yeah I was before I was taken aside by that idiot Luffy." Gray said annoyed with Luffy's actions earlier.

"So what is the mission about?" Cana asked.

"Well it's about… HEY!" Gray yelled noticing his mission flyer was back in Luffy's hands as he was reading it.

"Hey Gray this mission gives out a lot of money." Luffy said as Gray walked up to him.

"Give me that." Gray said as he took the paper out of Luffy's hands.

"Hey I was reading that." Luffy complained.

"Luffy can you even read?" Gray asked.

"Yeah I can read, but it's boring so I don't bother to at all." Luffy said with a proud grin on his face.

"Then how did you know this mission gives a lot of money?" Gray asked perplexed by Luffy's behavior.

"Oh I looked at all the zeros on the bottom. More zeros mean more money right." Luffy said.

Gray leaned into Cana's ears and asked, "He was dropped on his head a lot when he was little wasn't he?"

Cana looked at him before looking at Luffy then back to Gray again. "I don't know he's always been this way since I met him." Cana answered before shaking her head.

"Anyway Gray the mission?" Cana asked trying to stay on topic.

"Oh right," Gray said looking at his hands to see if the paper is still there which it was. "I have to look for this lost pet that someone said ran off by itself."

"Huh that sounds boring." Luffy said looking disinterested now.

"Well who asked you!?" Gray yelled at the rubber boy.

"I have to agree with Luffy on this one Gray. But I have to ask why did you choose this one?" Cana asked.

"W-well since this is my first mission I decided to start off small and work my way up." Gray stated before continuing; "Besides it offers a lot of money so I thought 'why not?' and I took it off the board."

Cana looked at him for a while before asking, "Ok then can I see the mission flyer." Gray handed her the flyer and she took a look at it.

**HELP WANTED  
LOST PET  
REWARD: 300,000 JEWELS**

**SEE OWNER FOR MORE DETAILS AT LACROST AVENUE.**

Cana turned back to face Gray, "Huh, you're right it is a lot of money for a job like searching for a lost pet. I heard the reward range usually goes from 40,000 to 70,000 jewels, but 300,000 jewels is just unbelievable." Cana said completely surprised by the score Gray found.

"I know right." Gray said smiling proudly. "And my first one to boot too! Imagine what I could do with such a large amount."

Smiling at the easy amount of money to earn, Luffy wrapped his arms around Gray and Cana's arms.

"Yosh, Lets go find that pet and go eat!" Luffy said dragging them to the guild's exit.

"Hey! Who said you could come?" Gray asked indignantly, pulling his arm out of Luffy's lock.

Luffy turned around to face Gray, dragging Cana with him. "Come on, you said we could come." Luffy whined.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Gray yelled.

"Well it sounds like a wonderful idea." Luffy, Gray, and Cana, who managed to slip her arm out, turned to look at the new voice.

"Master!" Gray and Cana shouted.

"Oh old man." Luffy said nonchalantly. Makarov turned to look at Gray with a smile on his face.

"OI Master, I don't need any help with this job. You even said I could do it!" Gray yelled, while Makarov still kept the smile on his face.

"Yes I _said you could do it_, BUT I never said you can do it." Makarov said emphasizing his previously stated words. "Besides the person who is requesting help is a little... bizarre, so to speak." Makarov said, shuddering at the memory. He then shakes his clear of the memory,

"Anyway, any requests from this woman always tend to be more than they seem on the outside so I prevent guild members from taking missions from her unless I think they can handle it."

Cana and Gray gave Makarov a strange look, while Luffy was listening in intently.

"_Woman? Bizarre?" _They both thought simultaneously.

"But since Luffy and Cana want to go with you I believe you are now ready to take the job. Besides," Makarov said, stopping any question the two had for him, "It would be good for you three to learn how to work with other members of the guild because no matter what kind of mission you're on, it can be a success or complete failure depending on how well you can work with others."

Cana nodded her head in acknowledgement to Makarov's words of wisdom.

Gray looked down, annoyed by the fact he had to split the reward with people he didn't want to work with in the first place but understood Master Makarov's point.

"...Fine. Luffy and Cana can join." Gray admitted in defeat.

Luffy laughed and wrapped his arms around both Gray and Cana, surprising both of them although for different reasons.

"Great, then let's go!" Luffy said, running straight to the guild's exit.

"OI, how the hell is Luffy's arms stretching!?" Gray yelled out surprise.

"Hey Luffy do you even know where you're going!?" Cana yelled out.

"Nope!" Luffy said as they rushed out the door.

"EH!?" Both Cana and Gray yelled as the both disappeared through the doors and out of Makarov's sight.

Makarov chuckled at the scene in front of him as he took a drink out of his mug.

Macao and Wakaba turned to look at him finished with their petty argument. "Oi Master, you didn't really send those three to complete a mission for **her** right?" They both asked with sweat going down their faces.

Makarov let out a breath he was holding in. "Normally I would never let a bunch of novice mages go on a mission from **her, **let alone kids their age." He said with a face full of thought only to continue, "But since Luffy is with them they should be fine. After all what could possibly go wrong?" He asked Macao and Wakaba.

"Luffy could accidentally kill her pet." They answered simultaneously.

The color drained from Makarov's face as he collapsed from his spot on the counter.

"OI MASTER!" Macao and Wakaba both yelled out.

North Eastern Magnolia, Lacrost Avenue...

After finally getting Luffy to stop, with few well placed hits, and explaining to Gray Luffy's powers, the trio finally arrived at the request's address, an extremely large three story house with a large dome shape.

"Well were finally here." Cana said excitedly going up and ringing the doorbell.

"Yeah, we could've gotten here earlier if SOMEONE didn't run off like an idiot." Gray said looking towards Luffy.

"How was I supposed to know where the Lady lived?" Luffy said.

"I don't know maybe READ THE DIRECTIONS! I mean you live here, shouldn't you know your way around this town already?" Gray asked.

"Actually Gray, Luffy's been only living here for a year and lives out in the woods by here." Cana answered for him.

Before Gray could ask about what Cana meant by that, the door opened only to reveal a strangely dressed woman in her late twenties.

"WHO THE HELL RUNG THE DOORBELL AT THIS HOUR!?" The woman yelled out, shocking both Gray and Cana while Luffy watched the woman in awe. The woman had long purple hair tied into three pony tails and wore glasses that had a cross-hair for a right lens and a regular lens for the left. The woman wore a large gray top hat with a green band around it with a train set on it going around it. She wore an orange button up shirt with under a blue and red flashing striped vest. On her waist she wore a white lightning bolt design plaid skirt over ripped blue jeans and black boots with a flame design. Overall, she was a bizarrely dressed woman.

The woman looked down to see Cana and Gray stare at her in shock while Luffy was looking on in amazement. A few minutes passed before she spoke, "...You all suck at Ding Dong Ditch you know." She stated bluntly, snapping Cana and Gray out of their stupor,

"Wha..." they tried to say, but the lady interrupted them.

"You're suppose to ring the door bell, run off, and hide in a bush or trashcan or something while I come to the door, open it, and curse you little brats out while you run back to your mommy's or something. But since this is probably your first time doing this seeing as how you all staring like scar-face over there," she pointed to Luffy still staring in awe, "Since I don't time for this, I will let you three go with a warning instead of beating you all up into a pulp. So see ya, I need to go sleep off my hangover." She said closing the door on them, only for Luffy to jam his foot in between it.

"Oi Lady, that's an awesome hat!" Luffy said squeezing his head through the close space.

The woman turned around to face Luffy as she took a smug smile on her face. "Oh, but of course!" She said dramatically as she plopped the door open sending Luffy, Cana, and Gray onto the sidewalk as she spinned around. "No man, woman, or child can resist the genius of Eliza Olietta." Eliza said dramatically as she stopped, balancing herself on her right toes as her left leg bent inwardly. Overall her stance was like a ballerina. "At least Strawboy understands true fashion unlike you two, holding your mouth open for the flies to take nest in." She told Gray and Cana.

Gray snapped out of his shock faster than Cana did. "Um, yeah... That's great and all but were here to discuss the mission you sent us." Gray said to Eliza, who narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"We are from Fairy Tail if you couldn't tell miss." Cana said trying to diffuse any tension.

Eliza raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, alright I believe you." she said opening the door to them.

"Besides I could tell from the mark on Stripboy's right pec." Eliza said as she walked down her hallway.

Cana looked confused for a minute and turned her head towards Gray. "Hey how does she know wher AAGH!" Cana yelled and turned her head away, her face bright red from the sight.

"Hey Cana what's wrong?" Gray asked unaware of his predicament.

"Whoa Gray, how did you make your clothes disappear?" Luffy asked amazed by Gray's sudden lack of clothing.

"Hey what do you mean by AAGH" Gray said slowly looking down at himself to find himself completely nude.

"HEY where the hell did my clothes go!?" Gray yelled out.

"I don't know just put something on already." Cana said running into the house.

"Damn it, I thought I had this under control." Gray told himself.

"Oi Gray, who are you talking to?" Luffy asked the nude boy.

Before Gray could answer, Eliza's voice rang from down the corridor.

"Hey Stripboy get in here already. I get in enough trouble for beating up little boys I don't want to get into trouble for bringing them naked into my house, if you know what I mean." She told him.

Quickly with his face bright red, Gray bright red found his clothes in the bushes and ran into the house while Luffy was laughing all the way as the house doors closed behind them.

Eliza's House…

After walking through the hallway of Eliza's House, Luffy, Cana, and the now clothed Gray find themselves in a large room filled with books stacked several feet in the air, stuffed animals, couches, and papers scattered all over the floor.

"Welcome to the living room, Fairy starters." Eliza shouted as she took a seat on a large chair not covered in papers or full of books.

"This is _your_ living room?" Gray asked appalled by the disheveled décor of the room.

"Yes, yes it is now are you going to criticize my home or are we going to sit down and discuss your job, _eh Stripboy_?" Eliza said condescendingly.

"Oi, my name is not Stripboy, it is Gray. Gray Fullbuster." Gray yelled out indignantly.

Eliza raised an eyebrow in amusement at Gray's anger.

"Oh, because I thought I ordered for some Mages, not a strip service. I'm _not_ into little boys you know, no matter how many times you flaunt your junk around." She said smugly, as Gray realized he was nude again and went to search for his clothes.

After laughing at Gray's predicament, Eliza turned towards Cana, "Oi, Fairy Girl do not just stand around, take a seat I swear you won't be messing anything up." She said.

Cana looked a little confused before responding, "But wouldn't I just be making things a bigger mess?" She asked nervously.

Eliza just laughed at the younger, nervous girl, "Oh you're funny Fairy Girl, but don't worry the room is always like this because the maids won't do the roles they've been assigned and I'm too lazy to clean up when I could get a maid to do so." She said nonchalantly.

"Besides loosen up, if you go on other missions from here on out with that kind of attitude, your employers won't take you seriously. Hell I can't even take you seriously right now." Eliza said giving some needed advice to Cana. "You should be confident like Strawboy over there. He at least _looks _like he knows what he is doing."

Cana turned around to look at Luffy and her jaw dropped at what he was doing.

"LUFFY, GET OF THAT CROCODILE RIGHT NOW!" Cana yelled angrily at the rubber boy.

Luffy was currently lying down his side with his head propped on his right hand while he lied on a huge stuffed crocodile's back.

"Eh why should I? It's so comfortable." Luffy whined to Cana.

"Because that's someone's stuffed crocodile, not your bed Luffy!" Cana said emphasizing her point to him.

"Actually it is a bed." Eliza said, watching the whole scene with some interest.

When Cana looked back at Eliza, her face was full of shock and questions for the bizarre woman before her.

"W-Why did you make a stuffed crocodile into a bed?" she asked. Eliza answered,

"Simple because no one else has a crocodile bed and it is fucking awesome to have a giant crocodile for a bed! Am I right, Strawhat?!" Eliza yelled while springing to her feet.

"YEAH!" Luffy yelled out in agreement with the bizarre woman.

Cana looked at the woman before like she was probably the most demented person she had ever met in her entire life. _"At least Luffy is a kid, this woman is a grown up for Pete's sake."_ She thought annoyed by the current situation.

Gray came back fully dressed this time to find Luffy and the Eliza woman yelling something about 'crocodile beds' and 'screw society's standards'_._

Gray turned his head to Cana, only for her to look at him and say "Don't ask. You're better off this way." Gray just decided to follow Cana's advice and ignored the spectacle in front of him.

After a couple minutes of Luffy and the madwoman Eliza agreeing on strange things such as 'docking robots' and 'beams', they finally got down to business over the mission.

"So you all came to find my dear Thunderbolt, right?" Eliza asked the trio. All three quickly nodded their heads. "Well great! I'm surprised Makarov actually sent me beginners for this kind of job but I don't care who you three are as long as you get the job done." Eliza said with a smile on her face.

"Um, miss Eliza how do you know our master?" Cana asked.

"Oh that's simple Fairy Girl; let's just say he owes me a lot of money." Eliza said as the visage of a horrifying woman in a white dress with black hair covering her face with one eye shown appeared behind her while she had a smile on her face.

Gray and Cana were scared shitless by the visage while Luffy looked on amazed.

"AWESOME, how did you do that Lady?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Do what Strawboy?" Eliza said turning to him, turning off her monster image.

"That monster appearing behind you, how did you make it appear?" Luffy asked simply.

Eliza just gave him a smile that sent shivers down Gray and Cana's backs, "I could tell you how, but then I'd have to you'd have to give _something _to _me _in return then." She stated jokingly with a predatory look in her eye.

"Ok no thanks then." Luffy stated, unperturbed by Eliza's sudden change of mood.

"U-U-Um Luffy, we should probably go find that pet now." Gray quickly said, moving quickly towards the entrance.

"Y-Yeah Luffy, let's go find Thunderbolt." Cana said grabbing Luffy's hand and dragging him to the entrance.

"Oh yeah, Thunderbolt likes to play around in forests so I would go check out East Forest. You can't miss him. Remember to say "Kepo" when you see him that will make him listen to you." Eliza shouted quickly to the departing Fairy Tail Mages.

Only after they left did she remember she forgot something, "Shit, I forgot to tell them _what_ Thunderbolt is. Eh, they'll figure it out. They look like smart kids." Eliza said nonchalantly, as she quickly gave into a hangover induced nap.

East Forest, with Luffy and the others…

After finally putting enough distance between themselves and Eliza's House, did Gray and Cana stop to take a rest while Luffy took a seat on a log next to Cana.

"Huff… Okay, that woman is completely insane." Gray said while panting from all the running they did.

"Oh, huff…huff… ok sure she is way different from any other adult I have met but that doesn't mean she's all bad." Cana said while taking deep breathes of her own.

"She was pretty cool. She had a train set on her hat!" Luffy said excitedly, not that tuckered out like the other two.

"Easy for you to say, she at least likes you enough not to make fun of your issues." Gray said bitterly, remembering Eliza's taunting of his 'condition'.

"But you have to admit Gray; you have a major stripping problem. I mean how the heck do you even lose your clothes that fast anyway." Cana said, "If anything, you're trouble waiting to happen." Gray looked down with a cloud over his head.

Luffy was laughing at Gray's current issue of stripping. "It's pretty funny to see you lose your clothes that fast." He said, "Wait, are you a… Mystery Stripper?" Luffy asked stupidly.

Gray snapped at Luffy's question. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION LIKE THAT." He said smacking Luffy on the head.

"Hey Gray could you stop fighting with Luffy for just a few minutes we have to find Miss Eliza's pet, remember?" Cana told them, pushing them apart to prevent a fight on her hands.

"Oi Cana, it's not like I started it your boyfriend did." Gray said, as Cana's face turned red.

"H-H-Hey where the heck did you get the idea Luffy was my boyfriend?" She squeaked in shock.

Gray then pointed to her hands, "Then why are you still holding his hands?" Gray asked as Cana became more flustered.

"Hey Luffy has a bad sense of direction, I just hold his hands to help him out, that's all." She said defensively.

Gray just rolled his eyes at her excuse, "_Sure_, you just keep telling yourself that." Gray said sarcastically.

While Gray's teasing of Cana became a full blown argument, Luffy was staring out into the woods. There was something out there that his **Kenbunshoku Haki** was warning him about. "Oi Gray, Cana." Luffy said calmly.

"What is it Luffy?' Gray said annoyed. Cana remained silent, having learned that when Luffy speaks or acts calmly, it's because of how dangerous the situation truly is.

"Do you guy's sense a wild animal watching us?" Luffy asked.

While Gray was understandably confused by what Luffy said, Cana immediately understood what Luffy meant and activated her **Haki** to sense the animal. She quickly found it and to her horror it was coming straight towards her.

Before Cana could even react, the animal bursted from between the trees and shot towards Cana.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol."** Luffy yelled as he punched the animal away from Cana as he rushed towards her.

Gray was completely in shock at what happened and took him a while to snap out of it as he rushed towards Cana to check up on her.

"Oi Cana are you alright?" Luffy asked the shocked girl. It took her a couple seconds to realize what just happened, as she got up from the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Luffy." Cana thanked her savior. "Hey Gray, what are you doing?" Cana asked as she saw him looking at where the animal landed.

"What is that?" Gray asked, not listening to Cana's previous question.

The dust cloud cleared to reveal an incredibly strange animal. The front part of the animal consisted of what appeared to be a white Lion with a half grown mane and black stripes, while the lower half consisted of a Zebra's hind legs and tail.

The Lion-Zebra hybrid quickly saw the three children and rushed towards them like before, only a lot slower due to Luffy's earlier hit.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting to her." Gray stated. "**Ice Make: Shield**" A large petal shaped ice shield appeared in front of the trio stopping the Lion-Zebra Hybrid in its tracks.

"AWESOME!" Luffy yelled with starry eyes at the sight of Gray's Magic. "How did you do that?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"I'm an **Ice Make **mage, but right now we should be dealing with THE LION FREAK TRYING TO KILL US!" Gray yelled as the Lion-Zebra hybrid proceeded to smash through Gray's shield.

The hybrid proceeded to swipe at the trio with its large paws each person managing to dodge.

"What the heck is this lion's problem with us?" Gray asked as he narrowly dodged the cat's erratic strikes getting nicked every once in a while.

"How should I know?" Cana said as she dodged another swipe.

"This guy is strong that's for sure." Luffy stated with a smile as he jumped back and sent his arms backwards, stretching them for several feet.

"**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka.**" Luffy shouted as his hands retracted back and made its mark on the big cat's face, sending it back a few feet.

_Chiing_. "Huh?" Cana said as she heard a weird ringing noise from Luffy's attack. _"That sounded like bells?"_ She thought to herself. "_But wait where did the bell's come from?"_ She mentally asked as the big cat proceeded to get up and shake its head.

It then proceeded to charge towards Cana while she was thinking.

"CANA LOOK OUT!" Gray yelled. His warning was enough to let her get out of her thoughts and face the feline.

"You may have caught me off guard before," she said as she jumped away from where the cat landed, creating a crater. "But this time it will you who will be stunned. **Icicle Arrows**!" Cana yelled as she threw three different cards which combined together to form arrows of ice.

The Lion-Zebra hybrid was taken by surprise as the arrows proceeded to cut him on several parts of his body while freezing the parts where they landed, keeping him trapped in place.

"AWESOME CANA!" Luffy yelled with starry eyes.

"Wow that was awesome." Gray said, a little surprised by her magic.

Cana blushed at the compliments she was receiving, mostly from Luffy's, and said "It's not that big a deal, I'm a **Card** Mage after all." She said bashfully.

However, their peace was cut short as Lion hybrid proceeded to break out of his icy prison and rush at the trio.

"Oh, back for more." Luffy said with a smile as he rushed it with his arm stretched back as the lion pulled back one of its paws.

"**Gomu Gomu no Bullet."** Luffy yelled as his attack made its mark while the lion's attack hit, sending them both flying back through the trees.

_Chiing, ching._ "There's that bell noise again." Cana yelled.

"Huh, what bell noise?" Gray asked confused.

"There's always a bell noise when ever that Lion moves its head quickly or when it's struck there like with Luffy's **Pistol**.I'm just saying it is really weird that there _is_ a bell noise with lion attacking us out of nowhere." Cana said, trying to make sense of their situation.

"Wait I thought you and Luffy train in these woods. Wouldn't you guys have seen one of those things before while you were training?" Gray asked as he pointed his thumb towards the lion as it got back up and charged Luffy again.

"**Buso Koka: Gomu Gomu no Gattling!" **Luffy yelled as his attack proceeded to smack the big cat around.

_Ching, ching, ching, ching._

"Ok now I'm hearing it." Gray surprised by the bell noises as well.

"See, I was telling the truth." Cana told him.

"Ok so what's your point?" He asked, not seeing why the bell noises were so important.

"You'll see, I have a theory about that but first," Cana said, taking a deep breath, "LUFFY CAN YOU RESTRAIN THAT LION FOR A FEW MOMENTS."

Luffy turned to look at Cana, after sending the lion back to the tree's again."Sure!" Luffy yelled back as he prepared for the Lion's next strike.

As the lion pounced, Luffy jumped over it and proceeded to wrap his arm's legs around feline's legs. "**Gomu Gomu no Mikata Robo Kemono." **Luffy said as he had completely restrained the big cat's limbs.

"Perfect Luffy! Now hold him still while I check his neck." Cana said as she ran to the back the lion and made her way to the neck. The lion tried to snap its jaws at her but Luffy kept him in place. Cana searched its neck until she found what she was looking for and pulled it out of the developing mane.

"Huh what's that Cana?" Luffy asked looking at the object.

"Hey what is it you guys." Gray said running up to the two. "This proves my theory correct." Cana said.

"What theory? You never told us what your 'theory' is anyway so spill." Gray said annoyed.

"My theory is that this is Miss Eliza's pet Thunderbolt." Gray and Luffy's face took on a surprised look. "Don't believe me? Here take a look." She moved the silver belled collar to their faces.

**THUNDERBOLT  
IF FOUND PLEASE REPORT TO LACROST AVENUE TO ELIZA OLIETTA  
P.S. I WON'T PAY FOR ANY INJURIES YOU HAVE RECEIVED FROM GETTING ON HIS BACK OR BRINGING HIM BACK THAT'S YOU'RE OWN FAULT.**

**P.S.S. DON'T RUN AWAY IF THERE IS A MAID RUNNING OUT MY DOOR SCREAMING. THEY ARE JUST TOO CHICKEN TO DO THEIR ****ING JOBS AND CLEAN MY HOUSE.**

**P.S.S.S. GET OFF HIS BACK RIGHT NOW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU.**

Gray sweats dropped at the tag's message, "Yup, definitely he's definitely **her** pet." He said with a sigh, before realizing something. "Hey what does she mean by 'get off his back right now'?" He asked.

"I don't know?" Cana replied. However, they soon got their answer as Thunderbolt proceeded to shock Cana and Gray away from him. "Aagh!" They both screamed as they were hit by the volts coming off his pelt.

"Oi Cana, Gray are you guys ok?" Luffy asked from his spot on the Lion's back as Thunderbolt proceeded to stand up on his two hind legs. "Oi, oi what are you doing?" Luffy said as he was trying to restrain the lion but to no avail. Thunderbolt proceeds to slam his back on the ground to make Luffy get off, causing an explosion from the built up electricity.

"LUFFY!" Cana yelled in worry for her friend. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray yelled angrily. "**ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** Gray yelled as he proceeded to send dozens ice lance towards the big cat. Thunderbolt didn't move as the lightning surrounding him proceeded to melt the ice lances before they even landed.

"DAMMIT!" Gray yelled in anger. Thunderbolt wasted no time he was went to the rush the two mages but was stopped as something grabbed one of his hoofed feet. He looked down to see a stretched hand grabbing it and followed it back to the crater he made. What he found was Luffy without any injuries except for his burned clothes.

"Luffy!" yelled both Cana and Gray, both relieved to find Luffy alright. "Who said I would let you go?" Luffy said as he sent his other hand towards the other foot as he twisted his lower half before jamming feet in the ground. "**Gomu Gomu no…" **Luffy said as he began to unwind bringing Thunderbolt with him, **"PINWHEEL!"** Luffy yelled as he spun around, slamming Thunderbolt into any tree he found before sending him flying into the ground.

Cana and Gray watched amazed by Luffy's attack, before coming to a realization, "That's it! Luffy's a rubber man so of course he wouldn't be affected by lightning at all. Aagh, I'm so stupid for forgetting that!" Cana said as she slapped her head.

"Huh, really, Luffy can't be hurt by lighting?" Gray asked surprised, this was news to him.

"Yes, since rubber is an insulator it prevents lightning from coursing through it. That's why Luffy was unaffected earlier and right now." She explained to Gray, who nodded slowly processing the information.

"Oh um, ok but right now what we have to worry about is how are we going to bring that Thundercat back to that crazy lady's house." Gray stated, "I do not want to be responsible for him destroying any house along the way."

Cana took some time to ponder how they could bring the violent, lightning powered, cat-horse thing back to Eliza's house, before snapping her fingers in realization. "That's it!" she said. "Gray, Miss Eliza told us while we were running out of her house that we needed to say a specific word to Thunderbolt when we see him." She told him with a big smile on her face.

"Great, what is it?" Gray asked. That's when Cana's smile went down. "Um, I don't exactly remember it." She told him, looking the other way.

"WHAAAT! How could you not remember something that important!?" Gray asked, shocked.

"I'm sorry, but _both_ of us were running out of there without staying to listen. At least I remember a part of it." Cana replied angrily.

"Ok then what is it?" He asked wearily, looking to see how Luffy was doing against the raging Thundercat. "It was "Something-epo." Cana said her mind wracked on what the word was.

"Ok then, while you're doing that I'll go help Luffy with Lion-O over there." Gray said as he ran off into the fight. "Be Careful Gray!" Cana yelled after him before going back to trying to figure out the training word.

East Forest, (Luffy vs. Thunderbolt)…

"**Gomu Gomu no Bullet!" **Luffy yelled as he sent his fist towards Thunderbolt, but the electric cat dodged and moved to slash at Luffy with his electrified claws. Luffy dodged each slice before jumping back and preparing his next attack.

"**Gomu Gomu no…" **Thunderbolt proceeded to stand on his hind legs and put his arms up in an X-Cross. "**Bazooka"** Luffy's attack hit his arms but Thunderbolt withstood it as the ground proceeded to break under him from the force.

While Luffy was still in the air, Thunderbolt twisted himself to let make a handstand and kick Luffy with his electrified hooves. Luffy was sent flying but managed to catch onto the branch of one of the trees.

"Damn, this is one tough Zebra." Luffy said shocked by how strong a fighter Thunderbolt was. "It's like that Zebra completely transformed when he stood up and started shocking things. He keeps getting up from everything I hit him with." Luffy said from the branch.

"Might as well kick his ass since that train lady asked us to bring him home." He then began to pull himself back while holding onto separate parts of the tree. **"Gomu Gomu no…"** Luffy said in preparation for one of his favorite moves. **"ROCKET" **He yelled as he flew towards Thunderbolt. Thunderbolt just puts his arms in an X formation like he did before but did not notice the small figure moving towards his side.

"**Ice Make: Floor."** Gray yelled as he placed his hand on the floor, freezing it into an ice rink.

Luffy's **Rocket** hit Thunderbolt, but unlike before he was sent flying into one of the trees as the ice prevented his hoofed feet from having any traction. "Oh Gray what are you doing here?" Luffy asked surprised to see Gray.

"Idiot, I'm here to help you fight Lion-O over there while Cana tries to remember the training word. I hope you got a plan because I have only like two more spells in me before I'm done." Gray said with the exhaustion clear on his face.

"Yeah I have a plan." Luffy said.

"Really, that's great what is it?" Gray asked, hoping it would end this fast. "Kick his ass!" Luffy said bluntly, while cracking his knuckles.

"THAT IS ISN'T A PLAN YOU DUMBASS!" Gray yelled angrily at Luffy. "But who cares at the point, I want to take this guy down and give him back to the crazy lady to call it a day." Gray relented to Luffy's reckless 'plan'.

"Great let's go." Luffy said as he charged off to attack. Gray just ran off after him.

Thunderbolt got up from under the debris and was panting heavily when he was within sight of Luffy and Gray.

"Looks like I'm not the only one running out of juice. LUFFY," Gray yelled as Luffy turned to face him, "YOU HIT HIM HIGH AND I'LL HIT HIM LOW. YOU GOT THAT!" Gray yelled.

"Alright I'll start it off!" He said as he charged forward, **"Buso Koka,"** Luffy yelled as his legs and feet turned black and shiny,** "Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gattling."** Luffy yelled as Thunderbolt put his arms up to block the blows while electricity gathered in his mane.

What Thunderbolt missed was Gray running underneath to with magic gathering in his hands. **"Ice Make: Fist!"** Gray yelled as multiple medium sized ice fists rammed themselves into the hybrids body, causing major damage.

This caused Thunderbolt to drop his defensive stance as he let his badly bruised arms down, allowing for Luffy's **Stamp Gattling** to pulverize the Large Cat.

Surprisingly, Thunderbolt was still standing despite barely remaining conscious. He saw Luffy jump high into the air, preparing for his final attack by sending his arm far back. "**Buso Koka:"** Luffy's stretched out arms started to turn black and hardened. **"Gomu Gomu no…"** Thunderbolt immediately recognized the move and tried to move out of the way but found he couldn't.

"**Ice Make: Freeze."** Gray said as was finished freezing the big cat's legs to the ground.

"Hey kitty cat, "Gray said as the big cat looked down at him, only to see Gray with a smug smile on his face despite the exhaustion clear on his face."Look up." He said before running to get out of the way.

Thunderbolt saw Luffy was about to unleash his attack so he unleashed a beam of lightening out of his mouth at Luffy. **"GATTLING!"** Luffy yelled as his attack pummeled through the beam and made its way to its owner.

The attack beat Thunderbolt into the ground as hit him so ferociously it shattered the ice around his legs and the ground beneath him.

When Luffy was finished, Thunderbolt was lying beaten and bloody in the hole made by Luffy's **Gattling**.

Gray had to say he was damn impressed by Luffy's strength. _"Heh, guess you were right about all those powerful mages in the west, eh Ur?"_ Gray thought fondly as he let himself fall onto the ground and lied down face up with his eyes closed.

"Hey Gray."

"What is it Luffy?" Gray said annoyed as he opened one eye to look at the Rubber boy. The sight of Luffy holding his hand out towards him surprised Gray at least.

"You're pretty strong Gray." Luffy said with a big smile on his face.

"Heh, you're not too shabby, Luffy." Gray said with a smirk on his face. Luffy just laughed at what Gray as he turned his head to see Cana running up towards them.

"Oi, Luffy and Gray I finally remembered what the word is." Cana said as she ran up to them.

"Heh, you're a bit too late on that Cana," Gray said with some exhaustion, "We already beat Thundercat down already."

"Yeah, that Zebra was really strong." Luffy said to her.

"Oi, Luffy that thing was a Lion not a Zebra; it only had a Zebra's ass." Gray said with some annoyance.

"No, it's a Zebra with a lion growing from its ass so it is a Zebra." Luffy said.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE." Gray yelled.

While Luffy and Gray were having their little argument over what Thunderbolt was Cana was having her own thoughts.

"_They stopped Thunderbolt; while I just sat back trying to think of the word that would stop him."_ Cana thought to herself solemnly as she looked over both boys' injuries, _"Heh, I guess I wasn't really able to improve since last time, eh Luffy."_

Luffy stopped his argument with Gray when he noticed the solemn look on her face. "Oi, Cana what's wrong?" He asked.

Cana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Luffy's question. "Eh, nothing's wrong Luffy, what are you talking about?" She said trying to get Luffy to stop snooping with smile.

Luffy, however, could tell her smile wasn't genuine.

"Cana…" Luffy was about to say when his **Kenbunshoku Haki **went on overdrive and showed him a vision of the future.

"GRAY!" Luffy yelled when he saw the revived Thunderbolt aim to crush the exhausted mage.

"KEPO!" Cana yelled having had the same vision at the same time Luffy did.

Thunderbolt stopped his paw as he turned his head to look at Cana. "…Move your paw away from him. Right now." Thunderbolt did as he was told as he moved his paw away from Gray.

Cana eyed the big cat warily right now. "…Sit?" She ordered. Thunderbolt immediately sat down like an obedient dog.

All three watched with wide eyes at what they saw until Gray said what was on everyone's mind at the time. "…You have got to be kidding me."

Northeastern Magnolia, Lacrost Ave., Front of Eliza's House…

When Eliza opened her front door she expected to see an angry bunch of kids yelling about nearly being mauled by an electric cat-hybrid or an angry Makarov raving about how she didn't tell his 'children' what kind of animal they were looking for.

But this wasn't what she was expecting…

The three kids standing before her with a big smile on their faces or a smirk in the case of Stripboy who was leaning against Strawboy. The most surprising fact is that Thunderbolt was sitting obediently behind them looking like he had the ever loving shit beaten out of him.

"_Huh, they did a really big number on him."_ She thought in surprise.

"Miss Eliza, we brought your Thunderbolt back to you." She said nervously. "Sure there's all the bruises and blood all over him, but we brought him back alive to you."

"Yes, yes you did." Eliza said nonchalantly as she walked down her porch step to head straight towards her pet.

"Um, you're not mad that we, I mean Gray and Luffy, beat him to a pulp." She said, reminding herself of her uselessness during the fight.

"_It's not like I did anything to help them…"_ Cana thought solemnly, as Luffy noticed her sadness.

"Why would I be mad? You did what I asked you to 'bring my dear Thunderbolt back to me' which you did. If anything you saved me the trouble of punishing Thundy here for making Momma worried." She said while pulling Thunderbolt's ear while he was petrified from hearing the word "punish" from his owner.

"You three Fairy Starters wait here while I go get your reward. Come along Thunderbolt." Eliza called out as Thunderbolt got up from his spot and went up the steps.

Now the trio was all alone on the porch. "Well now that she is gone I can finally sit down."Gray said as he moved from Luffy's shoulders and went to sit on the steps and leaned against the wall.

"Gray you shouldn't be moving that much your wounds are still healing." Cana said worriedly for her new friend.

"Eh, I'll be fine just need to take a nap since sleep is the best medicine." Gray said before falling asleep as his snoring became very apparent.

Cana stared at Gray as he slept, more importantly at his wounds. _"I could've stopped it before it even began."_ Cana thought, remembering she was the only one who knew the training word that could've stopped the beast. _"I couldn't even remember something as simple as Kepo and Gray had to pay for it."_ She then turned her head in Luffy's direction as he was staring at Gray.

She took the time to look at all the cuts and bruises he had on his body. _"It's even worse than the time against the Gorians."_ She thought sadly, as she remembered how helpless she was back then against those brutes.

"_I was useless back then, and one year later I'm still useless_." She wanted to cry right there and now but she didn't want to in front of Luffy or wake up Gray.

"_If it wasn't for Luffy back then or Luffy and Gray right now would I even be here right now?"_ She asked herself mentally. When she received no answer, she knew what it meant. Without them she would be **dead.**

"_I am that much of a burden to them even with Haki."_ She thought solemnly.

Unbeknownst to Cana, Luffy was watching her as her face was torn with grief and self-loathing. Luffy scowled at the pained looks Cana was unknowingly giving off. He didn't like when his friends were like that.

"Cana, seriously what's wrong." Luffy asked Cana, which snapped her out of her negative thoughts.

Cana looked towards Luffy with a smile, "What are you talking about Luffy, nothing's wrong." She said with a smile.

"Don't lie, Cana!" Luffy shouted seeing her through false smile with ease. "I know everything's not alright. You keep looking like you are about to start crying any moment now."

Cana was taken a bit back by Luffy seeing through her.

"Eh, what do you mean Luffy? Like I said nothing's wrong." Cana said, trying to appear calm despite her body shaking now.

"Cana… please tell me what's wrong I'm your friend." Luffy said, now seeing something is seriously troubling Cana.

"N-N-Nothing's wrong, Luffy…" Cana said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Cana…" Luffy started to say but…

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG LUFFY!" Cana snapped as she punched Luffy sending him to the ground.

When he got up he was shocked as he saw tears started to come out of her eyes.

"EVERYTHINGS ALRIGHT SINCE YOU AND GRAY WON THERE'S NOTHING MORE TO SAY!" She yelled.

Luffy gritted his teeth as he got up and punched her, "DON'T LIE TO ME CANA!" He yelled.

"I'M NOT LYING LUFFY!" She yelled.

"Yes you are Cana," Luffy yelled as he got on top of her, "You've been acting weird ever since me and Gray beat that Zebra back in the forest. You were always looking at me and Gray for a long time while we were walking here!" Cana looked at him angrily as tears rapidly began forming.

Luffy's face softened looking at Cana's face, remembering that he saw that look on Nami, Vivi, and Robin's faces before they broke down in tears before him.

"Please Cana you can tell me what's wrong. Were friends after all, right?" Luffy asked as softly and genuinely as he could possible ask.

That question was the final straw that broke the camel's back as Cana broke down into tears.

Luffy immediately got off to give her space to cry as she got up and pulled her legs up to her faces to hide her tear covered face. One look at her was enough to fill Luffy with guilt and pain.

He wanted to help Cana with what was troubling her, not make her break into tears. He never liked it when his friends cried, and he hated himself for making his first friend here break down into tears.

"Why-why am I so useless…?" Cana said into her legs.

What she said there completely caught Luffy off guard.

"Wha…" he was about to say when Cana spoke. "I'm the most useless person on our team, aren't I?" She asked having stopped crying.

"I couldn't remember the word to stop Thunderbolt while you were fighting him and I had to go send Gray to fight something like that. In the end I could have gotten him killed on his first mission." She said solemnly, "If you weren't there he could've died, hell I would have died today and a year ago."

"Cana…" Luffy said.

"I'm still the same defenseless little girl I was when you saved me from those Gorians, aren't I Luffy?" She asked. "I couldn't fight back then and I couldn't even help you or Gray today either." Her tears started form again, "Let's face it Luffy I'm worthless as a mage and frien…"

That was as far she got to say as Luffy grabbed her arms and gave her one of the angriest looks she had ever seen on him.

"DON'T CALL YOURSELF WORTHLESS!" Luffy said with fury at how his friend was treating herself.

"L-L-Luffy…" Cana tried to say, being absolutely shocked by what Luffy did.

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND, SO YOU'RE NEVER WORTHLESS." Luffy told her, stunning her silent.

Things were silent for a while as Luffy let go of Cana's arms he finally broke the silence,

"You're smarter than me." He said.

"W-What do you mean Luffy?" She asked wondering why he was saying this.

"You can do things I can't do." Luffy said looking Cana in the eye.

"You can read a map without getting lost, you can swim, do math, do magic, and are just plain smarter than me." Luffy said honestly.

Cana while surprised by what Luffy said was still plagued by negative thoughts. "So, it's not like that actually matters since I got you and Gray hurt because I couldn't remember how to stop Miss Eliza's pet." She said still feeling guilty over her lack of action earlier.

"You found out it was the Train Lady's pet." Luffy stated, "If it was either me or Gray we would've just beaten it up and left. We couldn't figure out it was her pet but you did."

Cana was silent, remembering how she figured out what Eliza's pet was.

"You stopped the Zebra from hurting Gray and managed to bring it back here with us." He told her. "You can do things I can't do and I can do things you can't do. That's what friends are for."

Cana was surprised by his words, but was completely shocked by what happened next.

Luffy took of his Straw hat and put it on Cana's head.

"L-Luffy, why did you give me your hat?" She asked knowing how protective he was of his hat and hated it when people touched it. Luffy looked at her as he crossed his arms.

"Whenever I feel down I put on Hat and it cheers me up so I thought it would cheer you up as well." Luffy said like he was giving sage advice.

Cana looked at him for a while before she started to laugh a little at Luffy's actions.

"Ha, ha thanks Luffy I'm feeling better already." She said with a smile as she saw Luffy began to smile at what she said.

"See I told you would feel better." He said with a big smile.

"I have to agree with Strawboy there, you are getting better."

Luffy and Cana turned their heads to see Eliza standing with a big smile on her face. "I got to say Strawboy, despite your empty mind you're a true master of words." Eliza told him as she was looking him over.

"Um, Miss Eliza how long was you standing there." Cana asked with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Oh for a while but that doesn't matter right now I got your payment for your work today." Eliza said as she kicked a small chest towards Luffy as he caught it.

"There are your 800,000 Jewels." Eliza said simply, as Cana's jaw dropped from the money they earned.

"W-Wait a minute the reward was only suppose to be 300,000 Jewels why are you giving us 500,000 more?" Cana asked confused by Eliza's generous increase.

"Oi, you think 300,000 are going to cut it for sending nine-year old and 2 eight-year olds to look for my Thunderbolt only for one of you to completely exhaust himself and for you to break down like that." Eliza said as she looked at Cana with what could be the most compassion and kindness she thought was possible for the bizarre that was Eliza.

"I may not like brats but I'm not heartless." She spoke honestly,

"Now that is out of our way please be sure to head back to your guild Fairy Starters. I would rather not receive a complaint from Makarov. He tends to get whiny and overly emotional, and I just got my carpet clean of snot." _Now _Eliza was back to normal.

"Also pick up Stripboy and his clothes. I would rather not have people think wrongly of me." Eliza said as she kicked Gray in the head.

"OOWW, what the hell is wrong with you!" Gray yelled angrily as he glared at the older woman.

"I should be asking the same thing of you _Stripboy_." She said as she pointed at his exposed manhood.

Eliza watched as Luffy picked up the chest and walked away carrying the half nude Gray, who was muttering things about 'insane witches', as Cana followed closely behind with her gaze being focused on Luffy's back as she wore Luffy's hat proudly.

Eliza chuckled at the sight. _"Ah the seeds of love in those starters, even if she may not realize it, although when she does Fairy Girl will have her work cut out for her."_ She thought to herself as she entered her house.

Eliza's House, Living Room…

Eliza went to her favorite seat as she pulled out a book from under the chair. She opened it and flipped the pages until she found the page she looking for. She pulled out a sheet of paper that she was using as book mark.

She stared at it for a long time, before a smile came to her face.

"There will always be those who bring pain and destruction everywhere they go," She said to herself as there was no one else in the room. "But there will also be those who can heal those that were touched by the darkness and free them from its corrosive chains. They will be the ones who can save this world from impending destruction brought on by these beings of darkness"

"Makarov you've found of one these very beings. You're very lucky to have found him before dark forces have. Who knows what kind of hell could be brought upon by those who can heal others of darkness?" She closed her eyes while she smiled to herself.

"Fairy Girl, you've met a very interesting individual. Even I find you very interesting… **Strawhat** Luffy." Eliza said as she placed the paper down, which shows a picture of Luffy smiling in front of the destroyed Arlong Park with the words **WANTED** above it and **400,000,000** Beri beneath it.

**To be continued…**

**Edit: DUN DUN DUN…****There's a wanted poster of Luffy in the Fairy Tail world and it's a current one too. What could this possibly mean down the line for Luffy? Only time will tell… (I wanted to put this in when I first posted Ch. 4 but I forgot sorry.)**

**Longest Chapter YET people. This one beats all the other at over 13,000 words. This is a personal best for me.**

**Anyway, here are some very important announcements I'm going to make so listen up.**

**The poll, due to how long it took me to write this chapter and I dread how long it will take for me to write the next two, is now over and I will reveal the results as they are:**

**Cana Alberona 32 votes**

**Ultear Milkovich 21 votes**

**Jenny Realight 14 votes**

**Juvia Loxar 13 votes**

**Lucy Heartfilia 12 votes**

**Yukino Aguria 8 votes**

**So Cana and Ultear win!**

**Don't worry I will put up a new poll for you to select other girls to join the Harem. But there are some things I would like to ask you the readers since these issues came to my attention after the last chapter. Sevenar pointed out to me some flaws in having Erza as a part of the Harem and I decide that I am unsure about her place in it now. But! I will put her in the next poll to see if she should remain in the harem. If people vote positively she will remain, if not she will still play an important part of the story I have in mind. (Which will be discussed at the end so stay patient we will get there when we get there.) Another things someone came to me about was "Are One Piece Girls going to be a part of the Harem?" The answer to that is that I am unsure but I will allow you guys to decide if they can be a part of the Harem. However, if One Piece Girls are going to be a part of the Harem it won't be some kind of crack ship or villain, I have standards. Edit: I have decided to not put One Piece Girls into the harem as I will either botch it or make it go against what I have planned for the future in this fic.**

**Another important announcement is that I am going to categorize my story into arcs and sagas like the mangas this crossover is based on. I already came up with Arc Names and what chapters fall under them.**

**Fairy Romance Dawn**** (Name be Subject to Change if the Replacement sounds more awesome)-Chapters 1-3. Edit: What I meant by 'Name be Subject to Change if the Replacement sound more awesome' is that I want readers to tell me what kind of awesome name would work for the first arc. So just tell me your ideas in your reviews or PM them to me. I will always have an open ear to any names.**

**Gray's Arrival Arc****- Chapters 4-?. (This is because of the chapter's length which could be separates chapters but screw it I already did it and I am tired. I'll split them later if some complains.) Edit: There will be one more chapter to this arc before I move onto the next one, as it will explain some things I'm surprised no asked me about since Luffy's arrival such as where does he sleep, does he have a roof over his head, etc, etc…**

**Also the Next Arc will be epic in content due to how important the events are that will be happening and the people that will be involved. (Dp11 you should know what I'm talking about) Edit: Since this was your idea Dp11, I want to run some things with you because I have something awesome planned for it but I am worried it may not be what you expected. So because of that I want to at least have your opinion on it before I start writing it.**

**Now here is the most important announcement: I am looking for advisors and people I can share story ideas with because I will say it right now. I am not the best writer, I know that I usually feel like I do horrible on essays for English (I am on a AP class so the stress is **_**worse **_**on me) Go ahead and tell me my writing style is basic, I can barely write an essay about any kind of subject without freezing up. What other kind of writing style can**_** I **_**do? I know you weren't trying to hurt my feelings but I'm trying my best here. **

**But anyway the reason I would like advisors and consultants is because I feel I may get a character wrong in how I portray them. I feel I may have made Luffy and Cana OOC or brought that angst out wrong. I need to have consultants since they could tell how Luffy or someone would act in this situation. Edit: I've got my advisor in dying-flare, everyone please give him a round of applause. (Crowd begins to clap and cheer as it grows in volume till becomes a tsunami sized crowd.)**

**Like when Erza is taken to Court after Lullaby Arc. Would Luffy:**

**Listen to Makarov and Erza and stay back.**

**Go with Natsu to break her out and get arrested with her.**

**Raise Hell as he storms the Court House.**

**Raise Hell as he storms the Court House and take her out of there fighting everyone in their way.**

**I'm more likely to choose one of the last three. Say in your reviews how you would think Luffy would act. Edit: I read your answers and I have to say the fourth one is what Luffy would most likely do.**

**Edit: Also I want to hear people's opinions on my OCs. Do you love them? Do you hate them? Do you think they would fit in the worlds they come from? (EX: Hemlock for One Piece; Eliza Olieta for Fairy Tail.) I want to know because when I mentioned three reoccurring OCs back in Ch. 2, I wanted to know your input on them because I want to avoid writing Mary Sue or Villain Sue characters into the story. Your criticism will only allow me to develop those three as characters with flaws that can be interesting, without Sueish tendencies, or as malevolently evil with actual charisma like the characters from One Piece or Fairy Tail such as Crocodile, Lucci, or Gajeel (He used to be evil, so sue me.) If you have nothing to say about them either that's fine too. I just want to prevent Mary Sues ok.**

**Edit: I'm surprised nobody has made a connection about Eliza yet have they? Eliza **_**Olieta**_**, which is all you're getting. If you cannot figure it out you will be surprised down the road.**

**Edit: Now if you go excuse me I'm going to go do what everyman needs to do in their life before they die… Watch ****One Piece Film: Z****. I heard there was an English Subbed version online so I'm going to go look for it. Thank you for putting up with me. **

**Anyway please continue to read, support, follow, favorite, and review. That is all I ask.**

**See Ya! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Strawhat among Fairies**

Chapter 5: New Team Created! Luffy's Start as a Mage!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone, OnePieceFan2 here bringing you guys a new chapter. I've put up a new poll for everyone to vote on and there are several new girls added to it. Also I will add more girls if you guys can put in some suggestions to me through PM or Reviews.**

**There will be several announcements in this chapter and special treats for you guys considering the future of this fic. But before then I'm going to answer some of the questions and ideas you guys put in your reviews:**

**Sevenar: I didn't see your long review as a flame at all. It was more along the lines of constructive criticism. It really helped me with the romance in the story, since the girls will probably start having feelings for Luffy at age 13. Also considering how time flows in relation in between both world, that will be answered in time because if I told you right now that would be major spoilers. Just look back through the first few chapters very closely and that should give you some ideas of the time flow.**

**NIX'S WARDEN: No I'm not high. I only asked that question because I was worried that I may make Luffy OOC in how he acts during this story. I realize now that #4 was easily what Luffy would do in that situation and that my concerns were a little unfounded.**

**Phil-0: It's nice of you to offer your help like that. I will PM you sometime in the future in case I need more views on story ideas.**

** 112: There will be S-Class Trial Arcs for Luffy to participate in sometime in the future. What kind of writer would I be if I thought **_**Luffy**_** wasn't S-Class material? Although the first one Luffy **_**won't**_** be competing to become an S-Class mage, he will be someone's partner and help them become one. Try to guess who? Also He will participate in the S-Class trials when he is an early teen (Ages 14-15), so it can coincide with the time line events.**

**Gammaman (Guest): Your idea will be taken into consideration. I already have plans for how Luffy will deal with Erza's arrest. There will be humor in her rescue. Don't worry I **_**may**_** incorporate part of your ideas into it, but they may not be what you expect.**

**Guest: Chapter 4 will stay one chapter since I feel got what I wanted done in that amount.**

**The following chapter was Beta-read by dying-flare.**

**Remember to check out the bottom for those announcements and treats after your read, and now without further ado, onward with the Story…**

* * *

Fairy Tail, hours later…

Makarov was currently lying on one of the bar counters, twisting and writhing in his sleep.

"No, no…" Makarov said, clearly suffering from a nightmare. "Please, Eliza spare them there just beginners…" he begged in his sleep, as sweat came down his face. "I didn't know they would kill your pet…"

"Take me instead!" Makarov yelled as he kept tossing and turning. "AHHH not that, please Eliza anything but THAT! NOOOO!" he yelled as he catapulted forward…

Only to get water splashed into his face…

"AHRGLE, pbbt, pbbt." Makarov coughed, now fully awake and trying to get the water desperately out of his mouth.

"Well at least your finally awake now, Makarov." Makarov turned to the new voice, only to find it belong to a somewhat annoyed Porylusica holding a metal bucket in her hands.

"Porylusica, how long have you been there?" Makarov asked, finally getting the last of the water out of his throat.

"Oh, for about 10 minutes since those two here thought you were suffering some kind of illness because of how you were acting while you were asleep." Porylusica said, pointing her hand at Macao and Wakaba sitting at one of the tables with drinks in hand.

"Hey, we were worried about him." Macao yelled in indignation.

"Yeah he passed out earlier, and was having a freaky nightmare this entire time." Wakaba added.

"Oh and why did he pass out?" Porylusica asked.

Macao and Wakaba turned to look at each other before saying their answer. "Makarov allowed Luffy, Cana, and the new kid Gray to take a mission for _Eliza_." They said quickly, before shutting their mouths.

After hearing what Macao and Wakaba said, Porylusica slowly turned her head towards Makarov. She was silent and had her eyes shadowed over. Makarov quickly realized that she wasn't happy with his decision and put his hands up in order to placate her as sweat came down his head.

"N-N-Now Porylusica, let's be calm about this"

"_Bonk!"_ The bucket smashed into Makarov's head.

"I deserved that…" He said as he rubbed the on his head.

"_Smack!" _Porylusica's broom quickly came down onto his head.

"OW! Ok I deserved that too!" Makarov said with tears forming in his eyes as he rubbed his _now _larger bump.

Porylusica's broom was raised up again over her head and was about to bring it down when an arm appeared before her.

"Now, now Porylusica-san i-isn't that enough n-now?" The arm's owner reveals itself to belong to Reedus Jonah, Fairy Tail's resident artist. "I'm sure Master Makarov h-has had enough, don't you t-think?" He asked timidly before the old mage.

"_Smack!"_ Porylusica's broom came down on his instead of Makarov this time.

"Ow, ow..." Reedus said as he fell to his knees, rubbing his now sore head.

"No." Porylusica said bluntly before turning to Makarov.

"As for _you,_" She said with much anger, "What were you thinking sending a bunch of kids to do a mission for _**her**_**? **Don't you remember what happens to every mage that accepts one of _**her**_ missions?" She asked as she put her broom away.

"Yes, yes I know what happens to every mage that accept one of Eliza's missions." Makarov said, nodding his head while keeping his hand on his bruise. "But you know very well I wouldn't have sent them if I didn't believe those three, especially _Luffy_, couldn't handle it."

Porylusica was silently fuming. She may hate humans, but she didn't like it when children were put in needless danger. Especially, exposing them to danger caused by humans like that reckless woman, Eliza, and their flippant personalities.

Before she could give Makarov a piece of her mind, the Guild Doors open to reveal the cause of her anger at Makarov.

"We are back!" Luffy yelled as he entered the Guild Hall, still carrying the partially-nude Gray and the reward chest they got from Eliza.

"Hey Luffy, put me down already!" Gray yelled from his position on Luffy's shoulder.

"Ok." Luffy said as he dropped Gray onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Luffy?!" Gray yelled as he got up from the ground, his shirt in his left hand.

"You told me to put you down Gray." Luffy answered simply, not seeing why Gray was so mad.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled angrily, as he put on his shirt.

While Luffy and Gray had their argument, Cana, still wearing Luffy's hat, ran up to Makarov and Porylusica.

"Master! Master, guess what?" Cana said as she ran up to them.

"We accomplished the mission for Miss Eliza and got the full reward!" She said excitedly.

Makarov and Porylusica were completely surprised by what Cana said. Then Makarov started to laugh as laugh despite the throbbing pain on his head.

"HA HA HA HA ha ha, ha that a girl! I knew you three could do it." Makarov said with a smile on his face as he turned his head towards Porylusica with a smile on his face. Porylusica gave him an angry glare before turning her head to Cana.

"That is indeed impressive girl," Porylusica said, "especially considering how many mages usually end up in the hospital from doing missions for that **brat…**" she added quietly, taking Cana by surprise with her presence.

"Oh, Porylusica-san I didn't see you there earlier." Cana said surprised.

Porylusica didn't respond as she quickly looked Cana all over from top to bottom. _"Hmm… there are slight cuts all over her body along with burns so those three must have gone after Eliza's new pet, Thunderbolt."_ She concluded from the injuries present on Cana's body.

She then looked over to where Luffy and Gray were having their argument. She saw Luffy had slight cuts and bruises all over his body along with slightly burned clothes, but didn't look worse for the wear.

Gray's injuries were the worst of the three. _"Several cuts all over his body along with a variety of burns, no doubt caused by contact with Thunderbolt's charged fur."_ Porylusica thought as she proceeded to walk over to the two boys.

"Um, Porylusica-san, where are you going?" Cana asked watching the elder mage make her way towards where Gray and Luffy were.

Makarov watched as Porylusica made her way to her destination, understanding why she was going over there and made a mental note to not let Gray over exert himself later at his welcoming party.

"Cana, how much did you receive as your reward from Eliza?" Makarov asked as he watched Porylusica. Cana looked at Makarov a little confused by his question.

"Oh you see Master we not only got only all 300,000 Jewels but Miss Eliza gave us a raise of 500,000 Jewels" Cana said proudly, as Makarov turned his head towards her eyes wide.

"We got a total of 800,000 Jewels for our very first mission! Isn't that awesome, huh Master?" Cana asked getting excited over how much she, Gray and Luffy earned.

Makarov had a million thoughts going through his mind before answering, "…Yes, Cana that is awesome." He said with a smile as he went to pat her on the head.

"OW!" Gray yelled out.

Both Makarov and Cana turned to see Porylusica pulling Gray towards them with Luffy following behind.

"Hey, what is your deal, you old hag?" Gray yelled as he was being dragged across the ground.

"Quiet you brat, this is for your own good." Porylusica told Gray as she turned to him, having stopped dragging him across the flood.

Luffy then ran up beside Porylusica as he helped Gray to his feet. "Hey Bubblegum-Baachan, what are you doing to Gray?" He asked a little angry at how she was treating Gray.

"Well if the little nudist had stopped struggling and came with me to the infirmary I wouldn't have needed to have dragged him across the floor, now would I?" She asked the boys, annoyed by how disrespectful they were.

Luffy was about to respond when Makarov spoke up.

"Luffy, listen to Porylusica right now and help move Gray to the infirmary." Makarov said standing on the table with his staff in hand. He then turned to Cana, "Cana, dear could you pick up the chest you got from Eliza and bring it with you to the infirmary? It would be good for you and Luffy to get your wounds checked as we talk about your mission report."

Cana nodded her head in understanding at Makarov's request.

"Ok Master. Hey Luffy could you help bring Gray to the infirmary so Porylusica-san can help treat his injuries." She asked the rubber boy.

Luffy nodded his head. "Ok Cana. Let's go Gray." Luffy said as he picked Gray up and threw him on his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm not a sack of potatoes you know Luffy." Gray complained as Luffy walked to the infirmary.

"Gray just stop complaining and just be glad he is even doing that, even though you are now a sack of potatoes." Cana said as she giggled at his predicament before picking up the chest to carry it with her.

"Hey Cana, are alright with carrying that?" Luffy asked as he saw Cana struggle to walk with the chest in her arms.

Cana tried to wave off his concerns as her legs continued to wobble, "Heh, I'm fine Luffy really. I can handle this." She said as sweat went down her face. What she did not see was Luffy's arms stretching out and snaking around her.

"Eep!" was all she had to say as Luffy's arms wrapped around her and pulled her towards him. Cana was now wrapped in Luffy's arms as she was held in his right arm with Gray in the left arm.

"There, now we can all get there faster." Luffy said with a smile as he ran towards the infirmary.

"Hey Cana, how does it feel to be a sack of potatoes?" Gray asked, laughing internally at Cana's predicament.

"Shut up Gray." Cana said embarrassed.

Fairy Tail Infirmary, 35 minutes later….

After arriving at the infirmary, Porylusica began treating the trio for their injuries. While she was treating Gray, Cana and Luffy told Makarov what happened on the mission. They told him everything from meeting Eliza at her house to battling Thunderbolt and defeating him in the East Forest. Of course, Cana left out some parts from the report such as her break down before Luffy at Eliza's house and made sure Luffy wouldn't tell anyone about that before giving him back his Straw Hat.

"Hmm… seems like you three went through quite an adventure." Makarov said impressed by how his beginner mages managed to accomplish their first mission by working together but also got the full reward for their efforts.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Luffy said as he jumped from his seat on one of the infirmary's beds. "The Train Lady was so cool! She had a train going around her hat and had such cool things in her houses. Her pet Zebra was strong too! He gave us a tough time fighting him." He said as Cana was giggling at how energetic Luffy was about the mission they just went on.

"_You don't really tire out at all, do you Luffy?"_ Cana asked in her thoughts.

"Yeah, the mission was great and all, but that lady was way too weird and violent for my taste." Gray said as he walked towards them, now fully bandaged, and he lay down on the bed on his back facing Luffy, Cana, and Makarov.

"She kept hitting and mocking me for the stupidest reasons." Gray grumbled as he remembered how many times Eliza mocked him for his condition.

"Gray, you kept stripping in front of her and _us._" Cana deadpanned, as she remembered the shock of seeing Gray naked back at the front porch, before shaking her head clear of the memory.

"Hey, it's a condition I have. I can't control it so don't blame me for it." Gray countered before lying back down on the bed grumbling about "I don't even mean to".

Makarov chuckled at the little scene before him, "I guess I probably gave you three a better warning about Eliza and her "quirks"." Makarov said a little nervously while rubbing the back of his head.

"You think?" Gray deadpanned.

"Anyway, I glad all three of you are alright and immensely proud of well you all accomplished your very first mission, not to mention as a team as well." He told them like a proud parent would to their children.

The trio's reactions were kind of varied. Cana was blushing and rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment at Makarov's words. Gray just sheepishly turned his head away to appear like he wasn't embarrassed but you could see a small smile forming on his mouth from the praise he received. Luffy was rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face.

"Oh, it isn't something to make a big deal about." Luffy said humbly at the praise he received.

"Oh I truly mean it you three. Most mages couldn't handle missions from Eliza, let alone complete them at all." Makarov said, _"Mostly because of her devil may care attitude and her tendency to do whatever the hell she wants."_ He added quietly to himself.

Meanwhile, at Eliza's House…

"Achoo!" Eliza sneezed as she was readying the bath for Thunderbolt, covering her nose with her hand.

"Now what was that about?" Eliza asked. "Maybe someone is speaking about my wondrous style of dress or even my beauty?" She stated confidently while Thunderbolt rolled his eyes at his master's usual behavior.

"Achoo!" She sneezed again into her hand. "Or maybe Mother Tierra is angry at me and has cursed me with never ending nose releases?" She asked herself. "Achoo!" She sneezed again.

"Or maybe I've caught a gotten a cold from all my drinking from the twilight's rise to the dawn's arrival. Oh well." She said as she clenched her hand. Only to feel something that was slimy and sticky. She looked down at her hand to large amount of mucus covering it.

"EWW! Eww, eww, eww, eww!" Eliza yelled as she waved her hand around rapidly. "I've got nose slime on my hand!" She yelled. She then looked around to find anything that could be used to clean her hand in her bathroom.

She looked left and looked right. She then wiped her hand on Thunderbolt's fur. Thunderbolt turned his head to glare angrily at his master.

Eliza returned it with one of her own, instantly cowing him. "Don't look at me like that; you were going to get a bath anyway." She said as she wiped her hand clean.

Back at Fairy Tail,…

"Hey master, I have a question?" Cana asked.

"Yes Cana?" Makarov replied.

"When you said most mages couldn't handle missions from Eliza do you mean that Thunderbolt running away from home happens a lot of the time?" Cana asked.

"No Cana, missions from Eliza always tends to be far more trouble than they seem. Things like cleaning her house turn into rescue missions to save those who enter it." Makarov said, repressing a shudder from the memory.

"So find her pets…" Gray started.

"…Turn into fights for your life." Makarov finished.

"So why then would she have a pet like that Lion anyway?" Gray asked, "That guy seemed a lot more trouble than it is worth to keep."

"Gray, the Train Lady's pet was a Zebra, get it right stupid." Luffy said.

"IT WAS NOT A FREAKING ZEBRA, LUFFY! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Gray yelled.

"You're both correct in one way or another." Makarov interjected. At his words, all three kids paid close attention to his words.

"Eliza is what you call a "Dare Devil" of sorts." Makarov started. "She loves the thrill of danger, the adrenaline rush that comes from nearly dying time and time again. Nowadays, she is more relaxed but she keeps her thrill seeking tendencies through various means such as exotic and dangerous pets."

"Like Thunderbolt." Cana stated, remembering how dangerous the thunder cat was back in the woods.

"Yes, Zeobras, like Thunderbolt, are incredibly dangerous animals known for their fierce temperaments and deadly **Lighting magic**." Makarov stated.

"Zeo..?" Cana started.

"Bra..?" Gray finished.

"So it is a Zebra after all." Luffy stated simply ignoring the angry and annoyed look Gray was sending him.

"You are somewhat correct, Luffy, due to the fact that Zeobras are Lion-Zebra hybrids that came about through unknown means into this world. They are well known for a highly sought after type of magic, **Regeneration Magic**." Makarov stated to the young children.

"**Regeneration Magic**? What is so important about that kind of magic?"Gray asked.

"A Zeobra's **Regeneration Magic** allows it to heal from any kind of non-lethal wound imaginable. It also allows it recover from any kind of poison except incredibly potent kinds. Only a very few species are capable of using that magic, Zeobras are one of them. Combine that with their devastating **Lightning Magic** and fierce temperaments, they are a force to be reckoned with." Makarov said simply.

Gray then took on a smug smile. "If they are so tough, how come me and Luffy were able to that witch's mutant freak into the ground?" He stated confidently.

"That was because Thunderbolt was a juvenile Zeobra." Makarov said, bursting Gray's bubble.

"Say what now?" Gray stated a little confused.

"A full grown Zeobra is beyond what a regular S-Class mage is capable of and only the strongest of mages can fight with one and live to tell the tale." Makarov said, before a smile appeared onto his face. "But I'm still incredibly proud of what you three accomplished today. A regular mage couldn't hope to contend with Thunderbolt right now but you three managed to subdue him completely."

"Now that is all taken care of, how will you three split the reward?" Makarov asked only to find Cana, Luffy, and Gray looking a little confused.

"Huh, we never really thought about it." Cana stated as she rubbed her head.

"I kind of figured we would split the money 100,000 Jewels each, but I didn't think we would get an extra 500,000 Jewels." Gray admitted.

Luffy was trying to see how much they could break the reward into. "Ok we each get 300,000 Jewels then." Luffy stated with a smile.

Cana sweat dropped at Luffy's calculations. "Luffy there is 800,000 Jewels there isn't enough to break it up evenly into 300,000 Jewels." She said.

"Ehhh! Math is hard!" Luffy said as he crossed his arms and began to pout.

However, his pout turned into a smile as he wrapped his arms around Cana and Gray, "Let's worry about that later. We have a party to celebrate don't we?" Luffy asked.

"Oh yeah, we still need to do Gray's welcoming party." Cana remembered.

Luffy and Cana then turned their heads towards Gray.

"Fine, let's get that party over with anyway. We were going to celebrate our first mission success so why not use this as an excuse." Gray shrugged giving into the party despite his injuries.

"Great, you're going to love it Gray! The party's are always awesome here! There's meat, singing, meat, drinks, meat, fighting, meat, and even more meat!" Luffy said getting excited over the upcoming party.

Gray leaned into Cana's ears and whispered, "He's going to be talking about meat the whole time isn't he?"  
"Well you will get used to it…. eventually." Cana said with a sweat drop as followed Luffy to the Guild Hall.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, later….

Like all parties in Fairy Tail, it quickly got insane with it turning into an all out bar brawl. Luffy stood on top of a pile of bodies while holding two pieces of meat in each of his hands. Cana was sitting at one of the not broken tables, laughing at Luffy's antics and the overall chaos prevalent throughout the guild.

Gray was surprised at first by how crazy the guild was, but got used to it over time. He even tried to enter one of the brawls himself but his injuries and Cana prevented him from joining in at any point. Despite this however, he was content watching the people he would someday call family duke it out amongst themselves. However, all things must come to an end as the party ended a few minutes after midnight with everyone falling asleep all over the place.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall, four hours later…

Luffy woke up from another of his failed "Meat Island Exploration Dreams" to find the entire bar silent with only sounds in the room being the snores of many passed out guild members. He turned his head to his right to find Gray passed out on the table with a blanket on top of him and a pillow under his head. Luffy tried to get up only to find himself under a blanket and with something holding onto his right arm.

Luffy turned his head to his right only to find Cana, with a peaceful look on her face, holding onto his right arm as she was under her own blanket. Luffy slowly removed his arm from her grasp as he snuck out of his blanket.

Luffy turned around to see Gray naked again and with his blanket off to the side. Luffy then put his blanket on Gray and after making sure it wouldn't come off, Luffy left the guild towards his home in the woods outside Magnolia.

Woods outside Magnolia, Hours later…

Gray was not having a good day. First, he wakes up only to find himself tied into a blanket cocoon with no way of getting it off. Second, after hopelessly trying to break free from his cocoon with brute force for over an hour, Gray decided to just freeze the blankets and break them off.

Unfortunately, Gray never realized that he was completely naked inside the blanket. After basically flashing the rest of the guild and receiving a punch in the face from Cana, who had just woken up to witness his "eclosion*****", for "being a pervert again".

Now here he was dragging the reward chest and following Cana to Luffy's house so they can split their reward evenly.

"Why are we doing this again?" Gray asked.

"Because we still need to evenly divide the reward among us." Cana answered. "I originally planned to split the money between us three immediately after the party ended, but since it took so long I decided to just do it first thing in the morning. However, I couldn't find Luffy anywhere when I saw you… "flashing" everyone." She said with a hint of anger in her voice from remembering the sight.

"Yeah, you made that pretty clear when you punched me earlier." Gray said under his breath.

"What was that?" Cana asked quickly turning her head towards Gray a menacing aura surrounding her.

"N-Nothing Cana." Gray quickly answered scared by what she did.

"I thought so." Cana said

Soon enough, the duo spotted a river up ahead and found the person they were looking fishing alongside it. Luffy was currently cooking a large fish he caught over an open flame.

"Luffy!" Cana yelled as she ran towards him.

Luffy turned around to see Cana and Gray running towards him. "Hey Cana, hey Gray, what are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked.

Cana looked at Luffy with a stern look as she put her hands on her hips. "Luffy we were supposed to divide up our reward evenly between all three of us first thing in the morning. Don't you remember?" She asked him.

Luffy took a thinking face, before answering. "Nope, I don't remember at all." Luffy said simply.

Cana dropped her head and shoulders in defeat at Luffy's carefree nature. "What am I going to do with you, Luffy?" She asked exasperated.

"You know you could have helped me bring this chest up right?" Gray stated as he was tired from dragging the chest across town into the woods.

Cana turned towards him with a sheepish look on her face. "Heh, Sorry Gray I forgot about how heavy that chest is." She said sheepishly

"Whatever, now can we divide the reward already?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, we can't divide it here so let's go to your house Luffy." Cana said.

"Sure we can go there, follow me." Luffy said as he took the fish out of the fire and devoured it quickly before putting out the fire. After he was done, Luffy started walking in a random direction.

Cana quickly ran up beside him and grabbed his shoulder, "Maybe I should lead us to your tree house, Luffy." She said with a sweat drop going down her face.

"Hey, I know how to find my house, Cana." Luffy said indignantly.

"Yes, Luffy I know but it took us five hours to find it the last time, and we spent most of those hours being lost until we found the tree your house was in." Cana said, remembering the incident quite well.

"Hmph, fine." Luffy said, pouting that he couldn't lead the way to his tree house.

Two hours later, Luffy's Tree...

After getting lost for a while, Luffy, Cana, and Gray _finally_ arrive at their destination, a tree large enough to be turned into a three story house with room to spare.

"_Finally_, I thought we would never get here." Gray said, tired of wandering the woods endlessly. "I thought you said you knew the way to his house Cana?" Gray asked the girl in front of him.

"Hey don't blame me for this. These woods are hard enough to travel through without getting lost already" Cana answered back.

"I thought it was fun." Luffy said smiling.

"No it wasn't fun, Luffy." Cana and Gray said simultaneously.

"Could you just get up there Luffy and send the ladder down?" Cana asked tired from all the walking they did.

"Ok." Luffy said as he ran up to the base of the tree and sent his arms up. **"Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!"** Luffy shouted as he slingshot himself up the tree.

It was quiet for a while at the base of the tree until Gray decided to break the ice with some conversation.

"So Cana, why does Luffy live in a tree?" Gray asked, trying to pass the time.

"Well Gray, Master Makarov and Gildars helped built it since both of Luffy's previous houses on the forest floor tend to get destroyed." Cana answered, "First he had a shack on the forest floor, but he kinda burned it down accidentally."

"How can you burn down house "accidentally"?" Gray asked, a little shocked and confused.

"Lightning struck it." Cana answered simply, _"On a sunny day."_ she quickly added.

"How... You know what never mind, continue." Gray said, not wanting to wrack his mind over what he just heard.

"Luffy's second house was closer to town, so it was easier to get to." She said.

"So what happened to it?" Gray asked.

"Well, it kind of... exploded." She said.

"How the hell did Luffy make his own home explode!?" Gray asked shocked by what he just heard.

"Luffy didn't cause his home to explode," Cana said nervously rubbing her arms, "It was more of my fault anyway."

"How did you cause Luffy's home to explode?" Gray asked a little curiously.

"I didn't mean to blow up his home! It was an accident!" Cana yelled defensively, _"How was I supposed to know that rabbit could blow things up..."_ she said quietly to herself.

Before Gray could ask what she meant by that, they heard Luffy yelling for them.

"Hey Cana, Gray I couldn't find the ladder so I'll bring you guys up here myself." Luffy shouted as his arms stretched out from the tree and wrapped around Cana and Gray.

"W-Wait Luffy I don't think this is a good ideaaaa!" Cana yelled as both her and Gray were pulled up into the tree unwillingly with the chest in tow.

Luffy's Tree house...

Luffy's tree house was quite large as it completely covered the top of the tree. It had a living room which lead to a balcony up front where the ladder is to allow guests, a 'bedroom' (if you could call a room with just a couple of blankets and pillows a bedroom), a couple of spare rooms, and an observation deck on to top with a telescope with which you could see all of Magnolia and the bay nearby. The living room had several chairs lying around with a large round table in the middle of it with various plates and rags all over.

All in all Gray was quite amazed by how big and well done Luffy's tree house was. Well he 'would' be amazed if he wasn't busy trying to get all the leaves and branches out of his hair and clothes. After coughing up a bird he caught in his mouth from his forced 'ascension' up the tree and hitting Luffy on the head for his stupid move, Gray sat around the table with Cana and Luffy. They had poured out the reward money onto the table and were quickly deciding on how to evenly split the money.

"No Luffy, there isn't enough money to split into 300,000 Jewels each." Gray angrily stated, slamming his hands on the table.

"Come on it's easier to say 300,000 each than 266, something, something, and something each." Luffy argued, having forgotten the amount that was agreed upon.

"IS THAT WHY?!" Gray yelled.

"Guys, I already split the money up already." Cana said annoyed by how Luffy and Gray were acting.

Luffy and Gray turned their heads to see the reward money placed into three stacks on the table. "Two stacks contain 266,667 Jewels, while one stack contains 266,666 Jewels. That was as much as I could break down into so we don't have to worry about spare change." She said.

"Alright!" Luffy said as he tried to take one of the stacks.

"Wait, Luffy!" Cana said as she put her hand forward, stopping him from taking one of the stacks. "Since one stack has less than the other two we should discuss who should get what amount." She said.

"Sounds fair." Gray said nodding his head.

"Alright." Luffy said putting his arms down.

"Ok, since Luffy was the one who was fighting Miss Eliza's Thunderbolt the longest and was the one who defeated him, I think he should get 266,667 Jewels." Cana said, "Do you agree with this, Gray?"

"Sure, I see nothing wrong with that." Gray said, knowing fully well that it was mostly because of Luffy they were able to even beat Thunderbolt in first place.

"Great!" Luffy said as he took one of the stacks.

"Now that only leaves only you and me..."

"Then I guess I take 266,666 Jewels as my reward." Gray interrupted, surprising Cana with what he said as Luffy turned his attention towards him.

"W-Wait a minute Gray, since this was your mission originally I thought you wanted the bigger reward?" Cana asked a little surprised by Gray's decision. "If it's about the money, I'm fine with getting the smaller reward..."

"No Cana, this isn't about the money." Gray said interrupting her again.

"Well if it isn't about the money, then what is it about Gray?" Cana asked.

He stayed quiet for a moment trying to think about the next words he was going to say. "Well, it's mostly because I feel like I don't really deserve it." Gray answered after thinking for a while.

"What do you mean Gray?" Cana asked, while Luffy was paying close attention to Gray's words.

"Come on let's face it Cana. I didn't really do anything on that mission did I?" Gray stated. "I mean if I took on that mission alone would I have actually accomplished it? I mean you found out that lion freak was that witch's pet and Luffy could've beaten him on his own. I was just along for the ride." Gray said looking down.

"Gray..." Cana said, as Luffy got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Gray was sitting. "Luffy what are you doing?" Cana asked Luffy.

When Luffy approached Gray, he put his hand on Gray's shoulder. "What is it Luffy?" Gray asked looking up towards him only to see Luffy putting his share of the reward in front of him. "What are you doing?" Gray asked a little confused by what Luffy was doing.

"Here Gray, you take it." Luffy offered.

Gray was taken aback by Luffy's offer. "W-What are you doing, Luffy..." Gray said a little surprised.

"Here Gray, you take my half and I take your half of the reward." Luffy said, as he switched his stack of money with Gray's stack.

"Now wait a minute, Luffy I don't deserve this..."

"Don't sell yourself short Gray." Luffy interrupted, silencing Gray. "You helped me beat that Zebra earlier so don't say you didn't do anything important. You were just as important during this mission as Cana or me." He told Gray, to crush any doubts he had in himself.

"Heh, I guess your right for once, Luffy. Thanks." Gray said, accepting Luffy's offer. "Besides, 266,667 Jewels is still better than none. I could at least get a nice apartment with this amount."

"That's the spirit!" Luffy said, as he slapped his hand on Gray's back.

"So Luffy what are you going to do with your share of the reward?" Gray asked, wondering what the rubber boy was going to do with his cash.

"I'm going to get a ton of meat!" Luffy shouted with drool already gushing out of his mouth at the mountain of meat he was going to buy.

"_Of course_ you will what a stupid question to _ask_." Gray stated sarcastically at Luffy's answer.

"Wait a minute, Luffy." Cana said, getting Luffy's attention on her.

"What is it, Cana?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe you should save up your money so you can buy a house in town." Cana told Luffy.

"Whyyy?" Luffy whined, wanting to spend his money on meat already. "I want to spend all my money on meat."

"No, Luffy what I meant was that save some money, like 40% of what you earn, away so you can buy a house or high someone to build one for you later on." Cana explained.

"No, I've already have a house right here anyway." He argued. "Besides it sounds like too much work anyway."

"Luffy your house is in the middle of the woods. It takes several hours just to find the tree it is in and I'm getting tired of finding myself lost just getting here." Cana said, expressing her views on the hard-to-find tree house. "Besides, you can't live in a tree house your whole life. What are you going to do about necessary things like bathing?"

"Bathing?" Luffy answered a little confused.

"Gross." Gray said.

Cana could quickly see that this was not going as well as she planned, until an idea popped into her head. "Hey Luffy, you know how you can't keep most kinds of food up here without it going bad, right?" Cana asked, trying to see if she got Luffy's attention.

"Yeah I can't keep any meat up here so I can't eat meat whenever I want." Luffy said.

"Well, if you buy a house Luffy you could get a refrigerator to store all your meat in Luffy." Cana said, hoping Luffy would see the logic in her plan.

It took a few minutes for information to make sense in Luffy's head. "Gasp, I can have a house full of meat and no one can tell me how much I can have?" Luffy asked, excited by the prospect.

"Yes, Luffy." Cana said glad that she could get Luffy to agree to the idea.

"This means I get to go on more missions with you guys." Luffy stated a little excited about the future adventures he will have as he gets stronger.

"Hey Gray, Luffy I have an idea. We could form a team!" Cana said excitedly.

Luffy and Gray looked over to her. "...Team?" They both stated, a little confused.

Cana sweatdropped at their confusion. "You guys seriously don't know?" Cana asked. When Luffy and Gray nodded their heads simultaneously. Cana let out a sigh.

"Seriously? A team is when two or more mages in a guild work together in order to accomplish harder missions they couldn't do on their own. Most of the time, mages work with other mages who complement their magics." Cana explained as Luffy and Gray nodded their heads, showing they understood her explanation.

"Ok since we're all going to be on a team, what should we first do?" Gray asked his new teammates.

"Hmm... I don't really know this is still new to me." Cana replied, "We could think of a team name?" she asked.

"We can do that later. I want to go on more adventures so I can buy my Meat House." Luffy interjected as he wrapped his arms around Cana and Gray. He then began to run to the door.

"Hey Luffy!" Gray yelled out as he was dragged to the door.

"W-Wait a minute Luffy, what are you doing?" Cana asked frantically as Luffy was outside the door on the balcony.

Luffy proceeded to jump off.

"_Oh no."_ Cana and Gray thought simultaneously as they were dragged off the tree house, yelling and screaming all the way.

And so Luff'y's new team left the tree house, which would serve as a headquarters for them for some time to come.

**To be continued…**

**Looks like Luffy has formed his first team today, I wonder what kind of adventures they may have in the future…**

**Yep, there will be a side plot where Luffy works to earn enough money to build his own house. When will he have enough money only time will tell...**

**Now some of you may say that Luffy won't need a house since he will be returning to his friends back in his world, which is **_**true. **_**I need a house for some scene's I have planned out in the future and I don't think a hard to find tree house would suffice.**

**Also to answer any questions you may have about Gray, he will still be a part of Team Natsu in the future. This is more of a start for him to get used to being a mage for Fairy Tail.**

**Also I need ideas for the Luffy's team name. I'm willing to accept suggestions from the reviews or you can PM me your ideas for their team name.**

***Eclosion: The term used for when an animal leaves its cocoon or pupa, such as a butterfly emerging from its pupa.**

**Anyway that was quite a long Chapter although not as long as the last chapter.**

**Now to answer some things I couldn't answer above:**

**Bemmybean and Lightningblade49 asked "Is Luffy going to teach others Haki?" The answer to that question is going to be mostly no, since everyone in Fairy Tail appear to be alright with the magic they have already and don't appear to want to learn other kinds. For example, Lucy constantly uses her Celestial Spirit magic despite its flaws and the fact it has constantly failed her in the past, such as with the Phantom Lord incident reducing her to a damsel in distress, the fight with Angel, the fight against Byro in Edolas, and**_** especially with Minerva**_**. I mean she could ask Gray or Erza to teach their magics to her as a backup plan, but she never does. **

**However, Cana asked to be taught Haki since she has inferiority issues concerning Gildarts and believes that learning a power no one else has (For the record, No One in Fairy Tail has Haki. They can unlock it but no can actually use it right not) would get her father's recognition.**

**I have already stated last chapter, there will be no One Piece Girls in the Harem. I said it would go against what I have already planned for this story.**

**For the first treat, here are two previews concerning my fic and the future of it:**

**The first preview will be into the next Arc enjoy:**

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**" Luffy shouted as his fist crashed into last the masked soldier's face, sending him flying a long distance before finally landing in the ocean. "Whew, that's the last of them." Luffy said, as he was surrounded by the beaten bodies of masked soldiers on the beach. However, shouts could be heard coming from behind the large rock formations near the shore. "Man I don't time for them. I need to find out to where I am so I can get back to Cana and Gray." He said as turned to run from the direction the shouts where coming from. When he passed a large crevice in the rock formation, a hand shot out and pulled Luffy in taking him by surprise.

"Whoa!" Luffy said as he pulled into the crevice and was thrown against the wall. "Hey who did that?" Luffy asked as he looked up to see who pulled him in.

It was Ultear.

"Ah Ul-chan." Was all Luffy got to say as his mouth was covered by her hand.

"Be quiet you Moron!" Ultear hissed silently, enraged at what Luffy did earlier to blow her cover and for his nickname for her.

Several shouts could be heard as over a hundred men passed by the crevice in the rocks, never bothering to check the crevice where Luffy and Ultear were hiding. When they had all passed, Ultear stuck her head out to see if they were in the clear.

"Looks like they're gone." She said as she walked out of the crevice, still on her guard in case any soldiers stayed around.

Luffy walked out freely as he could tell the soldiers were all gone thanks to his **Haki**.

"You know we could have avoided all this if you had listened to _me_ instead of shouting out like that earlier you _moron_." She said angrily, remembering how Luffy just blew her cover.

"Hey Ul-chan, where are we?" Luffy asked ignoring what Ultear said looking around the area.

Ultear shook violently at Luffy's nickname for her as she wanted to scream and beat the shit out of him for calling her _that __**name.**_ But she held her rage back, knowing it would bring back those soldiers with all the noise and she need Luffy's strength to get where she needed to go in order to fulfill her master's mission. Ultear took in a deep, calming breath before answering Luffy's question.

"Luffy were on a small island off the coast of the Caelum kingdom south of Fiore." Ultear answered simply.

Luffy looked at Ultear before turning around to look up at the very large structure in the middle of the island. "Hey Ul-chan, what's that building over there." Luffy asked, amazed by the large structure.

Ultear ignored Luffy's nickname and looked up at the large structure before her remembering the goal of her mission here on this very island.

"That building over there, Luffy, is called, **The Tower of Heaven.**" Ultear said as a half completed tower is revealed standing higher than everything else around it.

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! I hope this gives you an idea about the next Arc, which already has a name thanks to me and dying-flare. There will be a lot of action, drama, and comedy going to happen in these next few chapters with a surprise ending at the Arc's very climax. Note that even if Erza doesn't even make it to the harem, she will still play a big part in this arc and the rest of this Fic's story. Also in order to make this arc work, there will be another time skip. This one will be two years this time, just to let you know.**

**And now the second preview, enjoy the show :):**

The first dragon's footstep created a shockwave that sent all the soldiers flying as it exited the Eclipse Gate.

"N-no way" Lucy thought as she saw the dragon exit the gate. But what she saw in the next few minutes completely blew her mind away.

A green clad figure rushed out, completely unfazed by the earlier shockwave as jumped towards the dragon's exposed neck preparing to draw his sword. The dragon saw no threat from the swordsman and let him strike to prove the difference in strength between Dragons and Humans...

It would be the last mistake it would ever make.

**"Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson!"** the swordsman called out his attack, as he completely decapitated the arrogant dragon.

The dragon's severed head flew through the air, watching in shock as its body collapsed before finally dying as it landed on the ground.

Standing on top of the dead Dragon, facing towards the Eclipse Gate, Roronoa Zoro only had this to say:

"Next."

**Awesome! Am I right? **

**This was originally to answer ZETTO's earlier question about if the other Straw Hat Pirates are going to apart of this Story. As you can see in this preview, **_**yes they will. :)**_

**As to how they will appear in Fiore in time for the Dragon Invasion, is a 'secret'. All I'm going to say, without spoiling my story, is that they will be brought here by the very same force that brought Luffy to Fiore as a child along with some very powerful guests and surprise characters. That is all I will say for the time being.**

**Now for the second treat: This is something I would like to call**

**The Pirate Mage Encyclopedia.**

**This will basically be a guide to all the powers, abilities, weaponry (Such as Erza's Armor or Nami's Clima-Tact), and techniques used during this story. However since this is the first chapter this will be featured in, Every Power, Abilities, Technique, and Weapon used in this story will be listed here. Enjoy!**

**The Pirate Mage Encyclopedia:**

**Monkey D. Luffy:**

**Kenbunshoku Haki: the Color of Observation, this color of Haki allows the user to predict their opponent's moves before they can even make them. However, the user's ability to dodge said moves depends on their own speed, so if the move is faster than they are they won't be able to dodge it.**

**Busoshoku Haki: the Color of Armaments, this color of Haki allows the user to cover themselves with an invisible armor made of their will power. Can be used to block attacks or increase the power of the user's attacks, and can harm those who have body altering Devil Fruits or powers, such as Paramecia or Logias. It can, however, be overcome if there is enough force in the attack to break it.**

**Busoshoku: Koka: Allows one to focus their Haki in any part of their bodies or with weaponry. The affected part takes on shiny black texture and look. Depending on the user's proficiency, it can be used to block swords and such.**

**Gomu Gomu no Mi: a Paramecia type devil fruit that turns the user's body into rubber, making them invulnerable to most physical attacks except cutting attacks. The user's body can be stretched in any direction without causing harm to their bodies.**

** Gomu Gomu no Pistol: Luffy stretches his fist to punch an opponent.**

**Gomu Gomu no Gatling: Luffy stretches his arms and punches and opponent repeatedly, making it seem like he has sprouted more arms to attack with.**

**Gomu Gomu no Rocket: Luffy grabs onto an object and stretches himself back in order to launch himself at great speeds like something shot out of a slingshot.**

**Gomu Gomu no Gattling Grab: Luffy shoots his hands outward to grab as many things as he can.**

**Gomu Gomu no Balloon: Luffy sucks air in like a balloon to block blows or send projectiles back to where they came from.**

**Gomu Gomu no Kazan: Luffy shoots his leg up, kicking the opponent or anything above him with enough force to send it flying.**

**Gomu Gomu no Kane: Luffy stretches his head backwards and recoils it back to deliver a devastating headbutt.**

**Gomu Gomu no Rifle: Luffy stretches his arm back while twisting it around and brings it back to hit an opponent. The arm then untwists itself sending the opponent spiraling away.**

**Gomu Gomu no Bazooka: Luffy sends both arms back in order to unleash a powerful double open hand palm strike, sending the opponent flying.**

**Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Luffy stretches his arm back while running and brings it back to unleash a powerful short distance punch.**

**Gomu Gomu no Pinwheel: Luffy sticks his legs in the ground and twists his body around. He then sends his arms out to grab an opponent before unwinding himself, spinning around and using his opponent as weapon.**

**Gomu Gomu no Stamp Gattling: Luffy utilizes his Stamp like Gattling kicking an opponent multiple times.**

**Gear Second: By pumping himself, Luffy can stretch his blood vessel and veins to increase blood flow to his heart, increasing skills and abilities by incredible amounts for a short period of time. Luffy can utilize this on any part of his body to increase the power of his techniques.**

**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol: A Gear Second enhanced Pistol.**

**Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp: A Gear Second enhanced Stamp.**

**Gear Third: Luffy bites his thumb and blows air into it, stretching his bones and increasing their mass. This technique increases the power of Luffy's techniques tremendously although they sacrifice power for speed.**

**Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun: Luffy infuses his inflated fist with Haki and punches an opponent with it.**

**Gomu Gomu no Apollo Gun: A Gear Third Variant of Red Hawk, Luffy punches an opponent with a searing fist, powerful enough to burn an opponent's organs and cause an internal explosion.**

**Roronoa Zoro:**

**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho: A far stronger version of Zoro's 36 Pound Cannon.**

**Rengoku Onigiri: A stronger and improved version of Onigiri.**

**Sanji:**

**Anti-Manner Kick Course: Sanji's most powerful single leg kick. Often used as a finisher or to get rid of large groups of enemies.**

**Diable Jambe: Sanji lights one of his legs on fire in order to give his kicks extra power and the ability to burn his opponents.**

**Bien Cuit Grill Shoot: This technique burns through an enemy's defenses while leaving sear marks over their bodies, making it look like they were grilled.**

**Tony Tony Chopper:**

**Guard Point: Chopper transforms himself, where his hair grows to ridiculous lengths as defensive technique.**

**Franky:**

**Franky Missile Launchers: Franky launches a series of powerful missiles towards an opponent, causing tremendous damage.  
**

**Brook:**

**Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri: Brook speeds through his opponents, slashing with his sword. After passing through his opponent and sheathing his sword, his opponents will fully feel the effects of his attack...**

**Aubade Coup Droit: Brook thrusts his sword towards his opponent creating a powerful air slash.**

**Hemlock:**

**Kumo Kumo no Mi: Model Fat-Tailed Scorpion: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit, this allows the user to transform into a Fat-Tailed Scorpion. This allows the used to use claws to slash up opponents or poison their opponents with their venom.**

**Toxic Missile: Using Soru, Hemlock bursts towards his opponents with his poison laced claws crashing into them like a missile.**

**Desolation Slash: Using one of his claws, Hemlocks sends an air slash to cut his opponent. This technique has enough power to slice through the steel covering of Marine Warships.**

**Iron Body: Steel Exoskeleton: Hemlock uses Tekkai to strengthen his already powerful exoskeleton to protect himself from attacks.**

**Blazing Demon: After using Whole-Body Armament, Hemlock sets himself on fire by scraping his claws against himself, causing enough friction to light him on fire. He rushes his opponents and slashes them with his flaming claws.**

**Lucifer's Claw: Hemlock gathers enough heat in one his claws and rushes his opponent, to pierce them through the heart with his claws.**

**Soru: One of the six techniques of Rokushiki, the user steps on the ground ten times in an instant to move in a quick burst of speed.**

**Geppou: One of the six techniques of Rokushiki, the user 'steps' of the air, giving the appearance of flight and allows for faster travel.**

**Busoshoku Haki; Whole-Body Armament: Completely covering himself with Haki, Hemlock has greater defense and attack power. Often used as a setup to Blazing Demon and Lucifer's Claw.**

**Makarov:**

**Titan Magic: This magic allows the user to grow any part of their body to incredible length and heights, increasing their mass and attack power.**

**Gildarts Clive:**

**Crash Magic: This powerful magic allows the user to destroy or blow anything they touch, including living things.**

**Cana Alberona:**

**Card Magic: This magic allows the user to create a variety of effects and powers by combining different cards.**

**Icicle Arrows: By combing the Frost, Winter, and Arrow Cards, Cana is able to create a stream of ice arrows that can cut or freeze and opponent.**

**Kenbunshoku Haki**

**Gray Fullbuster:**

**Ice Make Magic: A form of 'molding magic', this magic allows the user to create objects out of ice. However it requires both hands in order to be of full use.**

**Freeze: The most basic technique available to all Ice-Type mages, Gray freezes his surroundings or his opponents, trapping them in ice.**

**Shield: Gray creates a flower petal shield to stop an opponent's attack.**

**Lance: Gray sends a barrage of ice lance towards his opponent.**

**Floor: Gray freezes the floor, creating an ice rink to trip up opponents.**

**Fist: Gray creates multiple medium sized ice fists to attack an opponent with.**

**Zeobras:**

**Lightning Magic: This allows the user to utilize lightning based techniques and abilities.**

**Regeneration Magic: This magic allows the user to recover from any kind of non-lethal blow or poison quickly. However, it is dependent on the user's magic reserves, so if they run out of magic the user will not be able to regenerate from their wounds.**

**Now for some bad news…**

**I may not be able to update for a while since I have to study for AP and Final exams this month so don't expect me to update soon. I _will_ work on the new chapters whenever I get any free time but no promises on any updates soon, ok.**

**Remember to read, review, favorite and follow, ok!**

**Also saw One Piece Film Z. It was freaking awesome.**

**Well until we meet again,**

**See Ya! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Strawhat among Fairies**

Chapter 6: Two years have passed! _Team Strawhat's_ surprise meeting!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda and Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The Only things I own are original characters and this story. Both mangas and their characters belong to their respective owner's listed above.

**Author's notes: Hey everyone I'm back, sorry it took so long I had to deal with AP Exams and other things with school, such as Graduation, preparing for College, and a lot of things. Basically, I was very busy this last month…**

**Also I have made it to 100 reviews! **_**Fanfare begins to play as fireworks explode in the background!**_** Thank you all for your support I couldn't have done without you guys! Also I would like to make a shout out to Miss Hanako-chan as she was the one who gave me the name for Luffy's team in the reviews. So thank you Miss Hanako-chan! (I apologize in advance to anyone who already put out a team name since its already been decided. But thanks anyway for taking the time to come up with a name!)**

**Anyway, now that I am back with a new chapter so lets answer the questions you all had after last chapter.**

**feral wolfskin: Maybe I'll do that as a Omake chapter.**

**Sevenar: The Strawhats will arrive all at once at a single time. It would be too difficult for me to keep up with all the Strawhats as they land in Earthland at different points in time. I plan for them all to come in when Luffy is back to his proper age. When they will arrive, however, will remain a secret...**

**Hoba of Hobos: Luffy will be stronger than Natsu. Gray will still be apart of Team Natsu so he can still argue with Natsu! I never said bringing One Piece characters will ruin the point of the Story all I said was that it would make it more difficult due to the plans I have. Lucy doesn't know any of them yet so I can't really say.**

**Lightningblade49: Refer to Sevenar's answer above.**

**Bigdaddylongstrokes: Personality-wise, Luffy will have a problem with Laxus. Combat-wise, however, Laxus will have his ass kicked badly.**

**Maximotheone: Thats a good suggestion but like I said earlier the plans I have in store for this fic make that nearly impossible to use but it was a good suggestion nonetheless.**

**MASSEXPOSION: No dudes, **_**ever.**_

**Gammaman: Thank you for that. Edit: you did clear up the misunderstanding.**

**jonjames427: Finally someone asked about that! About Hemlock though, you will just need to continue reading to find out about his fate.**

**Now many of you are probably wondering about the poll determining Luffy's harem members. The results will be at the end of the chapter so read on and enjoy. Also the woods Luffy lives in are called Yellow Oak Woods.**

**Now, without further a due, on with the Story!**

* * *

Two years have passed since Luffy has formed his team with Cana and Gray. They have since gone on many missions to improve themselves and to become greater Mages. Of course, not all missions ended with a full reward due to some "complications" during their jobs that cost them half of their rewards. Despite these setbacks (cough Gray and Luffy cough), they manage to set a name for themselves despite their young ages. Now we join _Team Straw Hat_, on their latest mission...

Year XX776, Bandit Hideout...

The bandit's hideout was a large two-story warehouse with the main entrance leading into a bar with barrels, tables, and chairs scattered about the first floor. The bar counter was across the room from the entrance and had several barrels with faucets to pour out their contents. There were two staircases in the middle of the room that led up to second floor where the leader's room was. However, now the first floor looked like a twister tore through it and turned into a war zone.

"Ha...ha...ha... Do you really think this is the end for the Ring Monkey Gang, you brats!?" The bandit leader spat out, badly beaten and bloody. Around him were about twelve unconscious bandits scattered on the ground with several chairs, tables, and barrels lying shattered from the fight earlier. Four other bandits were stuck in the walls and three others were hanging off the chandelier above the leader by their feet. "I have been on the run for 15 years and have  
never been close to being captured, ever!" He continued to brag despite his heavy panting. "You snot nosed green horns think this the end for me, well think again because I..." He continued to brag unaware his "capturers" weren't paying much attention to him.

"Hey Luffy, what's your score now?" Gray asked, nonchalantly turning his head to the rubber boy on his left side as the bandit in front of them continued his rant. Gray had grown a lot taller in these last two years. He was still shorter than Luffy but was an inch taller than Cana. He now wore a white T-shirt with blue hems and STOP written in capital letters on the back. Along with this he now wore black shorts with brown shoes.

Luffy took on a thinking face as he tried to remember, "Hmm... a lot!" Luffy answered after a few minutes. Luffy has grown as well becoming taller than Cana and Gray. He wore a yellow shirt with a picture of a lion on the front and king written in black and capital letters on the back. He also wore brown khakis with his lucky sandals and his Straw Hat.

"That isn't a score, Luffy." Gray said, annoyed by Luffy's idiocy. "What I meant was how many bandits did you beat?" He asked.

Luffy sucked in his lips and puffed up his cheeks as he put his chin on his fist and looked down at the ground, apparently thinking.

This went on for a minute before Gray stated the obvious, "...you don't remember it all, do you?" He said knowing what Luffy's answer would be after all this time they've known each other.

"Nope, not one bit!" Luffy said with a grin on his face.

Gray face palmed in annoyance at Luffy's carefree answer. "Of course you don't, how stupid of me to think otherwise." He said sarcastically as he shook his head. "Hopefully, Cana kept track of the score." Gray said as he turned to the second floor of the hideout as he cupped his hands around his mouth like a microphone. "Oh hey Cana, can you come out here for a minute!" He shouted out to her.

"What is it, Gray?" Cana shouted back, sticking her head out from the doorway to the leader's room. Cana had grown a lot in the past two years, although she was shorter than Gray and Luffy. Her hair was far longer now and she now wore it in a pony tail. She wore an orange and yellow sundress with white sandals to boot.

"What are our scores now, Cana?" Gray shouted back.

Cana shouted back to Gray, "Oh, that's simple. It's..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING!?" The Leader yelled angrily at Luffy and Gray, enraged at the fact these two were ignoring him while he was threatening them.

Luffy and Gray turned back to the Bandit Leader, both having a look of disinterest as they looked at him.

"Checking who has the highest score, Bandit-guy." Luffy said nonchalantly.

"What..." The Leader asked in confusion.

This probably won't matter to you but basically, when we take on a mission where we have to deal with third-rate guys like you we take score on how many of you guys we've beaten." Gray answered, looking towards where Cana was.

"THIRD RATE! YOU'RE CALLING ME THIRD RATE!" The Leader shouted  
enraged by what Gray called him.

"Yeah, and whoever gets the most points wins!" Luffy answered, enraging the Bandit Leader even further. "So be quite Bandit Guy so Cana can tell Gray I'm winning." Luffy said as he looked towards Cana as well.

"That's not happening, Luffy." Gray said. "Now Cana what was our scores again?" Gray asked.

Before Cana could reply, the Bandit Leader lost his temper and went ballistic. "THAT IS IT. I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU LITTLE PIECES OF SHIT!" The Bandit Leader yelled furiously. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR UNDERESTIMATING ME, **HOWLING AXE** MAPPA."

Luffy turned his head to look at the raging Mappa. "Hey, shut up bandit guy!" Luffy shouted, "I'm trying to find out my score." He said as he turned his head to look at Cana, ignoring Mappa again.

A pop could be heard right then as Mappa's left eye turned red. Mappa then brought out two large throwing axes and charged towards the boys. "DIE!" Mappa yelled as ha jumped into the air and ready to bring his axes down on Luffy and Gray.

Before Mappa could reach them, Luffy and Gray turned around to face the bandit, visibly annoyed by his yelling.

"Shut up already!" Luffy/Gray yelled as they retaliated and hit Mappa with ice fists/stretched punch straight in the stomach and sent him flying into the roof.

Mappa was out cold from the combo attack and was hanging limply from the roof.

Luffy turned around to face Cana as she was dragging several bags with her down the stairs. "I'm winning now, right?" Luffy asked as Mappa fell towards the ground with the roof collapsing on top of him, covering him in rubble.

"No you aren't Luffy," Gray stated as he got in between Luffy and Cana, "because I'm winning already, right Cana?" Gray asked as he turned to Cana.

"Actually, you're tied with each other." Cana said as she got off the stairs to the floor. "You both have a score of eight bandits each, while I have seven." She said as she stretched her back after carrying the heavy bags down the stairs.

"Wait a minute, how can you tell how many we beat? You were in the other room when were finishing up here!" Gray asked.

"Actually, I didn't miss any since you and Luffy each took down six when I was here and then took down two more when I left to go search that guy's office for the stolen items. Remember I have **Haki**, so I can tell when you guys knock someone out okay." Cana explained.

Gray looked down, a little frustrated that he wasn't winning against Luffy like he thought.

"Wait a minute Cana, what about the bandit boss?" Gray asked remembering Mappa. "So who does he go to?"

Cana turned her head to the rubble Mappa was lying underneath before  
turning back to Gray and Luffy.

"Well he will go to both of you" Cana said nonchalantly.

"What!" Gray yelled angrily as Luffy went over to the rubble and began poking the unconscious Mappa.

"Why the hell should he go to both of us?" Gray asked.

"Don't you remember Gray what happened last time you guys argued about who got the point when both of you beat same guy at the same time?" Cana asked Gray.

Gray stopped arguing and looked down, remembering what happened the last time they had a pointless argument about who got the point in their game during a mission.

"The guy we were told to catch almost escaped because you and Luffy were too busy arguing. We were lucky to even catch that guy before he could escape." Cana said making her point to Gray.

"Fine I understand Cana." Gray said, understanding Cana's point.

"So we are tied again then, huh?" Luffy said as he walked towards Gray and Cana, dragging Mappa's unconscious body out of the rubble. "Man, I thought I would win this time. Oh well, I'll win next time Gray!"

Luffy proclaimed, pointing his finger towards Gray.

Gray just shook his head while hiding a small smile, while Cana giggled at Luffy's proclamation of victory. "Don't make it sound like I will be doing nothing, because I'm not going to sit around and let you take all the glory next time Luffy." Gray said.

"Great, it would be too boring that way then!" Luffy said.

Cana cleared her throat bringing Luffy and Gray's attention back to her. "Now that we have that out-of-the-way, could you two bring all the bandits here so we can tie them up and turn them in? Our mission isn't over until we show the Mayor we caught all the bandits." Cana said, reminding Luffy and Gray of the reason they were here in the first place.

"Fine. /." Gray and Luffy said simultaneously.

After Luffy and Gray gathered up the entire bandit gang and placed them sitting up next to each other, Cana brought out three cards.

"**Chains of Fate**!" Cana called out as she threw her cards which circled around the bandits. The three cards changed form and became iron chains, shackling the bandits together.

"Now that's done, let's get back to the Mayor's house back at the town." Cana said to her friends.

"Good." Gray said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Great, I can buy more meat!" Luffy shouted already thinking of all the food he was going to buy.

Gray and Cana just sweat dropped at Luffy's never-ending appetite as they dragged the bandits out of the busted hideout along with all the items they stole.

Forty-five minutes later, Mayor's House, Delphinium...

Delphinium's Mayor's house was a beautiful three-story mansion surrounded by several brick walls with the only entrance being a large steel gate. The walls were colored the brightest kind of white available. The roof was covered in shingles so blue that it could be mistaken for being a part of the sky. It had several large windows that could allow the residents to have a view of the beautiful rosé gardens that were spread throughout the mansion's front and backyards.

Overall it was a very beautiful and expensive home to live in...

If it wasn't for the incredibly large hole that was now present on the front wall on the third floor.

Sounds of running and angry yelling could be heard as it fell from the third floor to the first floor. The front door was knocked open from the inside as Cana, Luffy, and Gray ran out from it carrying one bag each.

"Hurry I think he's gaining!" Cana shouted, trying to dodge all the silverware that was thrown at her head.

"Damn it Luffy! Did we really need to get here by your **Rocket** move?" Gray yelled as he ran, narrowly dodging a knife that was thrown at his head and embedded into the wall.

"But that was faster and cooler." Luffy whined, casually dodging the knives thrown at him as the trio made it to the wall.

Luffy then helped Cana cross the wall by tossing her over it and landing on a trash can which soon fell, as Gray made a stair case of ice for him to climb up. Luffy then proceeded to jump over the wall as an axe slammed into the wall, shattering the ice staircase.

Its sender was an old man dressed in clothes that would suit a butler. The butler was breathing heavily from all the running he did along with throwing all those weapons.

"And stay out you miscreants!" The butler yelled out, still panting from his exercise as a young maid came out of the front entrance and cupped her hands to together.

"Thank you _Team Strawhat_ with your help in dealing with Mappa's gang!" She shouted out to the trio's retreating forms, "We are in your debt!" She finished as the butler walked over to her, giving her an angry look.

"Colette, do not thank those miscreants for destroying the mayor's home." The butler yelled at the maid.

"But Grandfather, I'm just thanking them for dealing with Mappa's gang." Colette said sweetly, a smile still on her face. "After all, it was quite funny seeing that cowardly Mayor get hit like that don't you think, grandfather?" She asked. The butler just straightened his back and looked away, remembering how the trio crashed into the Mayor's personal office from out of the sky  
with Mappa's unconscious gang and large bags filled with stolen items in tow. He had to admit it was funny to see the Mayor be crashed into like that, but shook his head at the thought.

"No matter what you think if the situation Colette, those three still need to have some of their pay docked to fix the damages they have caused." He said with his back straightened.

Colette just put a finger to her lip in confusion. "But Grandfather, I already gave them their full payment already." She said.

The butler just opened his eyes in shock at what his granddaughter had to say.

"WHAAAAT!" He yelled out as Colette laughed at her grandfather's reaction.

Meanwhile, back at the Bandit Hideout...

Not long after Luffy and _Team Strawhat_ arrived at the Mayor's mansion, a cloaked person arrived at the hideout only to be shocked by what he found...

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL HAPPENED HERE!?" The Cloaked man yelled unaware about what had transpired here less than an hour ago. "I'm gone for three days and you guys just went and wrecked the place!" He soon heard a groan from under the rubble to his left. The man soon went over to the rubble then stuck his arm into it and pulled out a barely conscious skinny man, having been forgotten earlier and left under the rubble.

"Ugh... Boss?" The bandit blurred out as he began to regain consciousness, his eyes still blurry so he couldn't recognize the man holding him by his shirts hem.

"What happened?" The cloaked man asked coldly, hiding the rage he was feeling about what happened to his base.

The man's question help the bandit realize who he was talking to and his eyes opened completely and widened in shock at who he was talking to. "O-o-oh, it's just you, Boss-Bro." The bandit said nervously.

"What happened?" The cloaked man repeated his question showing he was losing his patience now.

"W-w-well you see some Mages came by saying they were here to arrest Boss, you see." The bandit said nervously, sweating constantly. When he saw the cloaked man was not pleased, he quickly continued his story. "And they began beating everyone up and I was the first one knocked out first, so I really don't know what happened to everyone else. P-please don't hurt me!" He sputtered out quickly, hoping to escape punishment.

The cloaked man raised his fist and punched the wall behind his subordinate, completely shattering it and making it collapse. "That damn moron Mappa lost!" The man shouted, causing the other bandit to cower in fear. The man then placed his hand to his head. "Great, just freaking great way to go down _'__**Howling Axe**__ Mappa, the blade-wielding bandit warrior!'_ my freaking pain in the ass." The cloaked man hissed out in anger. "Just what I need today, my gang devastated and arrested, the base destroyed, and somehow I have to bail that moron out."  
The man then turned to his last subordinate, "You!" He said pointing at the cowering bandit.

"Y-y-yes, Boss-bro?" The bandit replied hesitantly.

"Get all the lamp oil and bomb Lacrima from the basement!" The man ordered, "Then pour the oil all over the base and place the bomb Lacrima near all the columns in the building. We are torching this place."

"B-but why Boss-bro?" The man asked shocked by the plan before him.

The man removed his cloak showing his long brown hair, cold silver eyes, and pointed ears. "Because, since my brother is now captured we don't know how long it will be before any Rune Knights come to investigate this place for any stray bandits such as you." He said pointing towards his last subordinate. "Now do as I say and prepare to torch this place while I check my brother's office. Also retrieve that special item I have in the basement before you do because I would hate to lose it in a building fire and rip off the head of the person closest to me right then, wouldn't you?" He asked while giving death threat.

"I'm on it Boss-bro!" The bandit said as he ran to the basement.

"...It's Estelio, you idiot." Estelio said as he walked towards the stairs. "I knew I should have taken over this freaking gang a long time ago!" He muttered angrily as he stepped over the rubble present throughout the bar. "But no! I have to let my idiot little brother run the gang because I have to 'take care of your baby brother, he's a little retarded and you're smarter so you have to make sure he doesn't kill himself.' Last time I make a promise to someone on their deathbed." He continued to mutter angrily, complaining about how unfair his life is as he climbed the stairs.

As Estelio reached Mappa's office, hoping to strange his idiot brother, he found it empty and ransacked. "Great, just freaking great," Estelio said to himself, "Not only does he get captured but the office was ransacked! They could take his worthless hide; I just wanted what is rightfully mine!" He complained, uncaring about the fate of his missing little brother.

Estelio then decided to look around the office to see if his men or the Mages came and took anything, but he noticed something strange. _"Nothing's broken."_ Estelio thought to himself. He knew the people who worked under his idiot brother, and himself, were nothing but savage brutes whose only answer on how to find something valuable was to break everything in the room until they find it. And none of the cabinets looked like they were opened showing the person wasn't looking through them either, since they were all naturally empty since the last time he was here.

"Well it looks like we have a smart little thief seeing as how he or she could find where Mappa stores all the loot." Estelio said removing a large mirror on the wall behind Mappa's, actually his, desk to find a life-size poster of the current Miss Fiore. He then removed the poster to show a hole in the wall, which led to a large room that was now empty of all the loot that was in it. Estelio had to admit he was impressed by how someone could figure out where the loot was stored despite how obscure the hiding place was. "Well played, thieves well-played." Estelio said before taking a seat on the wheeled chair behind the desk and placed his feet on the desk.

"Now let's see who our little raccoons are so I can hunt them down and regain some form of comfort knowing mother won't keep bitching to me from the afterlife about letting Mappa be beaten or whatever happened to him." Estelio said as he whipped out a remote and pressed a button on it.

Suddenly a screen appeared in the air before him. _"Thank god, I invested in that security Lacrima and the projector Lacrima or else this would be so dull then."_ Estelio thought to himself as he pressed play and watched what happened to all of his men and idiot brother.

Meanwhile, with _Team Strawhats_...

Luffy, Cana, and Gray were hiding in an alley several blocks away from the Mayor's mansion.

"Huff...huff...do...you...think...we...lost...him? " Gray asked between breaths, the adrenaline still rushing through him due to his recent escape.

"Huff...huff...I...think...so..." Cana responded, as she pulled a banana peel from off her hair while trying to use her **Haki** to see if the butler was still following them. Unfortunately for Cana, she was unable to focus that much on her **Haki** due to her heavy breathing and not developing it enough to sense people in far away locations.

"What...do...you...think...Luffy?" She asked, turning her head to the rubber man sitting on her right.

"Yeah we lost him when we jumped the gate." Luffy said, not too winded from the running they did to escape from the butler earlier. "That was fun, let's go back and so it again." Luffy said as he got up and walked out the alley the trio was hiding in and into the streets.

"Yeah 'fun' for you maybe, but the rest of us don't like being chased by angry old men throwing knives or angry mobs of chefs." Gray said sarcastically as he followed Luffy into the street.

"Well at least this time there was only one person chasing us out." Cana said, following not too far behind Luffy and Gray. "Besides he didn't chase us that far anyway."

"Yeah but it starts to get annoying when most of our missions end with someone chasing us out and us having to lose most of the reward." Gray said as the trio walked down the street.

"True and it's always because there is always too much collateral damage that the reward keeps getting docked or we keep losing our reward before we get a chance to divide it." Cana said as her shoulders dropped and her head fell as she walked.

"Eh! We keep losing our reward money!" Luffy shouted out surprised. "Man you guys need to take better care of the money." He said, disappointed with Gray and Cana.

"It's because of you we lose our money!" Cana and Gray yelled simultaneously.

"You always have to do something stupid like rocketing us to the Mayor's house. We could have gotten our full reward instead of being chased out." Gray yelled.

"But the maid gave us the full reward." Luffy answered simply as he brought the bag he was carrying earlier from his shorts. Cana looked away quickly while Gray just had a look of surprise.

"Luffy, why the hell did you have that in there?" Gray asked wondering why Luffy kept their reward in his pants.

"These pants don't have pockets." Luffy replied.

"Didn't it feel weird with that bag in there?" Gray asked as he pointed to Luffy's pants.

"Weird where?" Luffy asked confused by what Gray was asking about.

"I seriously don't need to hear this!" Cana yelled as she covered her ears, "Could we just divide our money already!? Please, I have garbage all over me and I want to take a shower." She asked as she walked ahead of the boys.

Luffy and Gray nodded their heads at Cana's request and followed after her.

Thirty minutes later, Delphinium Park...

Delphinium Park was located in the west part of the town. It was rather simple with several walkways, benches, tables scattered around the area with some being under trees to allow visitors to rest under shade when it gets too hot. Luffy, Cana, and Gray were sitting around one of the many tables in the park closest to a tall oak tree with multiple bushes surrounding it.  
"Okay Luffy, Gray let's see how much money we earned from today's mission." Cana said as she brought out the bag she was holding earlier. "Pour out your bags guys and let's divide it up."  
Luffy and Gray did as they were told and poured out the contents of their bags on the wooden table.

"Since Luffy was able to get the full reward for us while we were escaping the mayor's house and the reward for the mission was 120,000 Jewels..." Cana started as she began to divide up the money they earned.

"...We would each get 40,000 Jewels for the work we did." Gray finished for Cana, understanding how many Jewels they would each receive.

"Right! Do you understand Luffy?" Cana asked making sure Luffy was paying attention to the conversation.

"Huh?" Luffy said, having not really paid attention to what was going on.

"... Luffy do you know how much money you're getting?" Cana said, a little annoyed by his lack of attention.

"No." Luffy said bluntly.

"40,000 Jewels." Cana responded bluntly.

"Yeah! I'm closer to my Meat house!" Luffy yelled happily, already drooling at the thought as he grabbed his share and placed it into his bag, which had a yellow star stitched into it. He then put it next to him on his seat.

Cana and Gray both sweat dropped at Luffy's proclamation. Gray then leaned into Cana's ear and whispered, "How does he manage to have any money at all, let alone enough to buy a house, when he spends it all on food the first chance he gets?" He asked her, while Luffy was daydreaming about his future meal.

"I actually keep his savings with me for safekeeping." Cana whispered back to Gray, "It's to make sure he doesn't waste it all on something stupid and so to keep track on how much more he needs."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy asked noticing Gray and Cana were having their own conversation without him.

"Nothing Luffy!" Cana said quickly trying to keep Luffy from getting suspicious.

"Yeah we were talking about..." Gray said, trying to think of an excuse.

"How bad Cana smells right now!" Gray finished, unaware of the danger he brought his way.

Cana's eyes widened at what Gray had said and she turned her head towards him, with left eye twitching in anger. "What." Cana said, her voice being dangerously low.

Gray realized his mistake and tried to back away from the now seething girl.

"Phew... What is that smell!?" Luffy said, making it far worse for Gray.

"Well Luffy while we were escaping earlier, you threw over the wall into some trash cans and they spilled all over me." Cana said sweetly, with her anger hidden underneath. "But what is should be asking you is why didn't you throw Gray over the wall the same way you threw me?"

"I didn't throw Gray, he just made ice stairs. I didn't know he could do that." Luffy said simply, not terrified by the angry girl in front of him.

Cana's left eye twitched at the new information she was given as she mechanically turned her head towards Gray, her eyes now glowing white. "Oh and why didn't you tell me you could do that Gray before Luffy threw me over?" Cana asked as she moved closer to him.

"W-w-well you see Cana, you got to the wall before me and Luffy had already thrown you over when I got there." Gray said trying to make an excuse for himself.

While Gray was trying to avert Cana's wrath and Luffy was watching to see where this was going, none of them realized they were being watched by someone really close by. A pair of yellow amber eyes watched the trio from the bushes as they were arguing. However, the eyes were focused on the bag that was sitting next to Luffy. As quietly as possible, the unknown person reached their arm out of the bushes towards Luffy's bag and grabbed a hold of it before slowly bringing it back to him/herself.

However, Luffy was alerted to the robbery in progress and quickly turned his head around to see his bag being taken by the pickpocket. "Hey, that's my bag!" Luffy yelled as he quickly lunged forward. The pickpocket was shocked by how quickly Luffy caught the act and jumped out of the bushes away from where Luffy landed.

Cana and Gray ended their argument to see what was happening with Luffy. What they saw was Luffy lunging towards a bush when someone wearing a brown cloak jumped out of there. What caught their eyes was Luffy's bag in the pickpocket's hand. "Hey that's Luffy's bag! What are you doing with it!?" Gray yelled as he jumped onto the table, preparing to use his magic for when the pickpocket tried anything.

"Um, Gray your clothes." Cana said as Gray noticed he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Dammit, does this need to happen now!" Gray yelled, cursing his 'condition'.

That was the distraction needed for the pickpocket to start running in the opposite direction, trying to put as much distance between him/her and the trio.

Before the pickpocket could run away, Luffy tackled the thief to the ground. "Ha, got you!" Luffy said as he pinned the pickpocket on his/her back on the ground, holding his/her hands in place.

"Ha… ha… Get off me. Let me go!" The pickpocket said trying to get Luffy off only to find he wasn't moving an inch.

"Give me my bag back then." Luffy said pouting at the resistance the pickpocket was giving.

"NO! I need it more than you do!" The pickpocket said as he/she began to struggle more viciously. "Let me go, you moron!" The pickpocket yelled as he/she managed to get one of his/her feet free. "Get off!" The pickpocket yelled as he/she began to kick Luffy in the face.

Luffy didn't budge from the blow and did not bother to use his **Haki** as he could tell there was no reason to dodge the weak kicks. Luffy looked towards Cana and Gray, ignoring the pickpocket's feeble attempts to escape. "Hey, Cana, Gray what should I do this guy isn't stopping?" Luffy asked, despite having a foot shoved into his face.

Gray looked down at the pickpocket, who was desperately trying to get out of Luffy's grip. The pickpocket even moved his/her head to bite Luffy's right arm.

'_Chomp'_

Luffy turned to look down at the pickpocket, who looked like he/she was trying bite through Luffy's arm. "Hey, stop that!" Luffy shouted, annoyed by the pickpocket trying to bite through his arm. The pickpocket's response was only to bite even harder and continue to kick Luffy in the face.

Gray sweat dropped at the scene happening before him. He then turned his head to Cana. "So… do you want to help him out with that or do I have to?" Gray asked, "I mean we both know this probably won't end any time soon and that thief may escape Luffy so…"

"Go help him out Gray." Cana said with a sigh_. "This day is getting weirder and weirder, isn't it?" _Cana thought to herself in annoyance. "Just help Luffy out while I go look for your clothes, _again_." Cana said with a wave of her hand as she went to look for Gray's clothes.

"Fine, Cana." Gray agreed. "Hey Luffy would you move out-of-the-way while I restrain the thief!" Gray yelled out to Luffy.

"Great!" Luffy yelled back, loosening his grip on the pickpocket's wrists.

The moment the pickpocket felt Luffy lessen his grip, he/she pulled back both legs and kangaroo kicked Luffy in the face. This caused Luffy's head to stretch back several feet as the pickpocket made a run for it.

Gray sighed at how easily the pickpocket escaped from Luffy as he put his right hand over his left while magical gathered in it. **"Ice Make: Cuffs!"** He shouted as sent a pair of cuffs made of ice towards the escaping pickpocket.

The cuffs hit their mark as they immediately locked around the pickpocket's wrists. "What the..?" The pickpocket could only ask before he/she fell after being blindsided by Gray's magic.

"Well Luffy at least we caught your thief." Gray said as he walked up to the pickpocket who was lying face down on the grass. "At least we can say to the old man you didn't lose all the money you earned during the mission due to your stupidity, _again_." He said exasperated by how easily Luffy loses his money.

"Hey! I don't lose my money that easily!" Luffy said angered by what Gray said about him.

"Yes, yes you do Luffy." Gray said nonchalantly before turning to the downed pickpocket. "Now, could you give us back that bag you took?" He asked as he bent down to face the pickpocket, confident he/she was completely restrained. "I don't want to get…" Was all he got to say as he was hit in face by a handful of dirt that was thrown by the pickpocket. "AAGH! My eyes! He got dirt in my eyes!" He yelled trying to clean his eyes out as the pickpocket took off running as fast as he/she could away from the Mage behind him/her. However, the pickpocket forgot one important person that was still in the vicinity…

As Luffy appeared right in front of him/her with his right arm stretched back a few feet._ "What the…? I thought he was back over there!"_ The pickpocket though as he/she turned one eye back to where Luffy was a minute ago. _"How did he get here so quickly?"_ The pickpocket asked in his/her mind. But before he/she could ponder this, the pickpocket had to turn both eyes toward the boy in front of him/her as he/she heard…

"**Gomu Gomu no Bullet!"** Luffy shouted as his fist recoiled back. The blow hit the pickpocket straight in the stomach and sent him/her flying a few feet away with his bag landing near him/her. "Told you Gray I wouldn't lose my money." Luffy shouted as he turned his head to towards Gray.

"Yeah, yeah you were right and I was wrong yada, yada." Gray said nonchalantly. "At least you finally knocked out that thief."

However, unbeknownst to either Luffy or Gray, the pickpocket wasn't knocked out per se but was merely knocked out of breath. The pickpocket however was fighting to make sure he/she wasn't going to lose consciousness. _"N-no I can't lose here…"_ The pickpocket thought to him/herself as he/she crawled to Luffy's money bag. _"I need to find him… I have to!"_ The pickpocket thought in determination as he/she made her way to the bag while Gray and Luffy had their conversation near it.

"…I'm just saying you have a terrible track record with how to handle money Luffy." Gray said as he was finishing cleaning his eye out of the dirt. "And it's _always my money_ you spend along with yours for whatever on-the-fly thing that catches your eye at the moment." Luffy just waved Gray off as he walked towards his bag. "You're not _even_ listening, are you?" Gray asked, knowing of Luffy's tendency to zone out when someone is complaining to him.

"Huh… oh yeah, yeah. I heard everything you said Gray." Luffy said nonchalantly, showing he didn't.

"Of course you did, Luffy." Gray said sarcastically, as Luffy went to pick up his money bag.

However when Luffy pulled up his money bag, the pickpocket's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of it raising the pickpocket's upper body with it. Before Luffy could speak about how annoying this was getting, the pickpocket spoke, "Stop… I need this money… to find someone." He/she said in short, ragged breathes while still trying to maintain any hold he/she had on consciousness.

The pickpocket's words caught Luffy's interest. "Find who?" Luffy asked wondering about who the pickpocket was trying to find. As Luffy lifted his bag higher along with the pickpocket, his/her hood fell to show a bruised feminine face.

The pickpocket was a girl wearing a white ribbon with the ends pointing up. She was a very girl in fact judging by her height as she was shorter than Luffy, Gray or Cana. She had short black hair and yellow amber eyes. However, anyone could tell this girl has went through very hard times recently as she had a lot of cuts and bruise on her face. She had very deep bags under her eyes and withered cheeks showing she hasn't had a decent amount of sleep or a meal in days or possibly weeks at worst. "Simon…" She said as she fell into unconsciousness and lost her grip on Luffy's bag. Luffy thankfully caught her and gently laid her on the ground as Gray rushed over to check on the situation.

Hours later, the Bandit Hideout…

If someone were to describe Estelio's current mood they could use words such as aggravated, annoyed, flabbergasted or more properly displeased. The word that could be most definitely used now would have to be _embarrassed_. After watching the security footage on the projector Lacrima over a few hundred times now, having burned its contents permanently into his mind, all he could say was that he had every right to be embarrassed. _"Why couldn't I just have a gorilla for a brother?"_ Estelio thought to himself. _"The gorilla would've been able to take on three beginner Mages before losing. They would've at least treated like a threat."_

He had watched how all of his men, including his brother, were taken down by three Mages. Not three experienced S-Class level Mages, not even experienced Mages, but three child Mages. "If mother knew of this, she would be rolling in her grave." Estelio said to himself in annoyance. "It would be like, 'Oh my baby boy!' and 'If I ever catch those three rat children I will make them rue the day they hurt my dear Mappa! Rue, I say! Rue!' or something along those lines" He said in a falsetto voice imitating his long diseased mother.

"Um… What are you doing Boss-Bro?" The remaining bandit asked his leader as he watched Estelio's monologue from the door way of the office.

Estelio immediately stopped his monologue as he mechanically turned his head to see his last subordinate standing in the doorway. After a few tense moments of silence, Estelio spoke. "…How much did you see?" He asked with strained voice.

The bandit quickly panicked. "I saw nothing sir!" He said quickly waving his arms in the air quickly. "I never saw anything to begin with."

"… Good. You never saw anything at all." Estelio said tersely as he got up from the desk. "Did you do what I asked?" He asked his nervous subordinate.

"Yes sir! Every part of the building has oil and bomb Lacrima spread all around it." The bandit said quickly with a salute.

"And did you get me what I asked for?" Estelio asked as he passed the bandit through the door way.

"Y-Yes sir, I did!" The bandit quickly responded as he quickly searched his own pockets and brought out a strange device. It looked like a blue kitchen timer with a crystal knob which had settings like from 5 minutes to 60 minutes.

"Good work." Estelio said as he quickly took the device out of his subordinate's hands and continued walking to the stairs.

As Estelio reached the stairs and began walking down them he stopped. He stood there for several moments silent, which worried the bandit behind him. "Um Boss-bro is everything alright." The bandit asked worried about the silence that surrounded his boss. Then Estelio turned around and _smiled_ towards the bandit. "U-Um boss?" The bandit asked.

"You know I just realized something, um… what was your name again?" Estelio asked the smile still on his face.

"It is Jo, Boss-Bro." Jo answered.

"Well, Jo" Estelio said only to stop quickly. "Wait when you mean Jo, do you 'Joe' like in 'Sup, Joe!' or 'Jojo'?" Estelio asked.

"It's just Jo, Boss-Bro." Jo answered solemnly.

"….you do know that is a woman's name, right?" Estelio asked skeptically. Jo just answered by nodding his head solemnly. There were a few tense moments of silence before Estelio decided to continue walking down the stairs and broke the silence, "…I can see why you would want to be a bandit now." He said.

"This was the only job where I wouldn't be laughed at for my name." Jo said he dropped his head, a cloud of despair and depression raining hanging over him.

Estelio sweat dropped at Jo's depression, _"Wow…"_ Estelio thought watching the man. Estelio then shook his head to get back to what he was saying earlier. "Anyway _Jo_," Estelio said with a cringe, "I was thinking and since you did a wonderful job lining the entire base with oil and placing the bomb Lacrima where I asked you to, I believe you deserve a reward for all your hard work." He finished with a smile.

"R-Really, Boss-Bro?" Jo asked, "What is it?"

Estelio pointed to the bar at the end of the room, "You can have any drink from the bar you want." Estelio said, "We can't waste good Ale now, can we?" he finished, as Jo ran past him to the bar.  
"Thanks Boss-Bro." Jo shouted to Estelio from the bar.

"Don't mention it." Estelio said as he walked toward the entrance as Jo began pouring his drink from the barrel.

"Huh, aren't you going to have some Boss-Bro?" Jo asked.

"No I already got my Ale with me already." Estelio said waving his hand. "Just take your time I will be waiting out here."

"Oh, um ok then Boss-Bro." Jo said continuing his drinking, unaware of Estelio taking a few of the lamps and pouring their contents in a straight line as he left the base. After walking about 300 feet away from the base, Estelio finished pouring out the lamp oil.

"Well that's about it." Estelio said as he threw away the last lamp. He then took out a box of matches and lit one before throwing it into the lamp oil. "Enjoy your drinks, _Jo_, it's _to die for_." He said as the match started the fire and watched it race down to the base as he ran away from it. He got about 300 feet away from the where he started before stopping to see that the flame has reached the entrance. "I might as well make it quick and painless for him." Estelio said as he whipped out an ornate wooden bow and pulled back the string with an arrow ready.

"**Shikō hi taihō." **Estelio whispered, as he let the arrow fly as it became engulfed in large orange flames like a phoenix. Estelio then turned around and walked away as the base far behind him bursted into flames as the **Shikō hi taihō** set fire to oil which overheated the Bomb Lacrima. The resulting change reaction caused the building to explode in a torrent of flames, incinerating everything in it.

"Well now that is taken care of," Estelio said happily, uncaring of the man he just ruthlessly killed. "All that's left is to find those three kids, kill them and probably scalp one of them to appease mother." He said casually as he continued to walk away from the inferno, "Maybe I'll drop the scalp off at her grave." He finished as the flames of his base continued to burn, signifying the end of the Ring Monkey Gang.

Meanwhile, in an unknown place…

_The girl opened her eyes only to see nothing in front of her. She then turned her head to both sides to see nothing at all only her arms. There was nothing but darkness all around. Then sounds started to be heard. They were quiet at first only to increase in volume quickly. As the volume increased images started to appear, first as blurs and as the volume increased they got much clearer. As the volume reached its loudest, the images were crystal clear in what they were..._

_Fire._

_Fires burning all around a small village as people were running around chased by men in masks. The sounds of women and children screaming was heard over the roaring flames as strange masked men were running about, rounding up as many children as they could find. The children's parents tried to fight back to save their captured children but each one were mercilessly cut down one by one. One man could be seen being impaled by a large sword while two more men were cut in half by a blazing axe wielded giant of a man._

_**"Krahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" **__The masked giant's laugh sent shivers down her spine and stopped her blood cold. She could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she kept looking at the man, her gut telling her to run as far away as she can from this man._

_**"Krahahahahahaha! It is futile to resist you pathetic worms!"**__ The masked giant laughed as he brought axe down to the ground, splitting the ground in front of any people trying to escape, destroying three houses in the process. Fire then rose out of the new chasm, keeping anyone from trying to jump over it. __**"We are the holy crusade of the all-powerful lord of Darkness and Death, Zeref!"**__ The masked giant proclaimed as he soon began changing to a more demonic __appearance. His hands transformed into claws, he started to grow spikes all over his body, and his skull mask soon became a part of his face. The man has become a horrifying to behold._

_The girl couldn't breathe as fear took complete control of her body, every cell in her body screaming at her to get out of there. The girl began to run away in a different direction from the demon masked giant, luck being the only reason she wasn't spotted. However, when she turned her head look over her should to see if she was being followed, she saw something that stopped her blood cold as she could feel her heart come to a crashing halt._

_One of the children being dragged by one of now demonic masked soldier was her beloved older brother, Simon. "Simon!" The girl yelled in shock at the sight of her brother in the clutches of these monsters._

_However, it only brought her to the monster's attention. __**"Where did that brat come from?"**__ One of the demonic soldiers shouted._

_**"It does not matter you fools!"**__ The demonic giant barked. __**"The more slaves we find, the faster we can bring about the return of Lord Zeref!"**__ He proclaimed. __**"Catch her and shackle her to the rest of these worms!"**__ He ordered._

_The girl was frozen in fear like a deer in the headlights as the two demonic soldiers rushed towards her. However, they fell forward and looked back to see what tripped them up. It was a surprise to them to see one of the children they caught, Simon, holding them down. "Now here is your chance, Kagura! Run as far away from here as you can!" Simon shouted over to his sister as he held the soldiers back._

_"B-But Brother, what about you? I can't leave you here!" Kagura shouted back, completely unwilling to abandon her older brother._

_"JUST GO!" Simon shouted out as one of the soldiers began to wriggle himself lose from Simon's grip. "JUST FORGET ABOUT ME KAGURA AND SURVIVE!" He shouted before he was kicked in the face by other soldier in his grasp._

_Kagura decided with tears in her eyes to run away as soon as Simon finished yelling, while one of the soldiers broke free from his grasp and chased after her while the other stayed behind to beat on Simon._

_The soldier chasing her began to change form as he began to transform into a large lizard-like monstrosity. It had four eyes with two on each side of the head and it's jaws were held together by tape like pieces of flesh and had teeth larger than a crocodiles but in rows of hundreds like a shark. It had large claws on each foot and each claw was as large as a banana. It had a large razor-sharp, serrated tail that looked like a bladed whip than anything else. Its jaws were held together by tape like pieces of flesh and had teeth larger than a crocodiles but in rows of hundreds like a shark. Its body looked withered with the ribs visible to all and if you look closely, there were several holes that allowed you to see several organs working even the heart. Overall, it looked like a skeletal abomination of nature itself in how it even manages to survive._

_Kagura tried to run as fast as she could from the monstrosity that was now chasing her. However, a hand soon popped from the side of a house and pulled Kagura in as the lizard monster passed by unaware. Kagura couldn't see who her savior was but one thing that stood out the most was the scarlet hair. "You're safe now." Her savior said trying to calm the frightened little she just saved._

_"However, those men won't stop until they catch enough of us for whatever they are planning and it will be a matter of time till they find us." The scarlet girl theorized about the situation at hand._

_"W-What should we do?" Kagura asked obviously frightened._

_"Simple." The scarlet girl said with a smile on her face. "I'll just make sure they can only catch one of us." Kagura's eyes widened at the plan and tried to refuse it before the scarlet girl grabbed her and threw her into the basement of the house._

_"W-What are you doing?!" Kagura asked shocked by what is happening._

_"I'm giving you a chance to survive." The scarlet girl said with a smile, accepting her fate. "Don't leave this basement until they are all gone, okay?" She asked as she began closing the door. "Good." She said as she closed the door as Kagura ran up to it and banged her arms on it._

_"Wait! Please don't leave me, please!" Kagura yelled out as the ground began to fall from under her feat. She managed to grab a hold of the basement door until a black tentacle came out of the ground and wrapped itself around her legs. "NO! Please someone, anyone! Help me!" Kagura screamed as she was dragged into the hole as the ground closed over her._

"AAAAAAGH!" Kagura screamed as she woke up, jumping forward in her bed and clutching her heart in fear. She then heard several thumps on the ground and jumped back in her bed. She wanted to scream but she felt her heart almost go up her throat and stopped at the pharynx. Her heart was beating as fast as it could in case there was someone in her room. The groaning sounds she soon heard afterwards made her all the more ready to run, until she heard voices speaking to one another.

"...seriously, Luffy stop sleeping on me and get off." A strangely familiar male voice said annoyed by someone named Luffy.

"Zzzzzzz…" Luffy snored.

"He's asleep Gray." A third more female voice said. "On the count of three, I'll block his nose and you will fill his mouth with ice." The female voice ordered.

"Right, Cana." Gray said. When he agreed several alarms went off in Kagura's head as she remembered he was the **Ice Make** Mage who cuffed her before the boy, Luffy struck her and made her lose consciousness shortly after.

"Okay... 1... 2... 3 Go!" Gray and Cana shouted simultaneously as each one did what they said they would as flash of ice appeared on the right side of the bed.

A few seconds later the boy who struck her earlier came up with his mouth full to the brim with ice cubes. "Bwey bwhat bwas bwat bwor?" Luffy asked towards Gray and Cana.

Soon after his question, Gray's and Cana's heads popped up along the left side of Luffy. "You were sleeping on us and wouldn't get off or wake up so…" Gray said.

"…we just went with what would be the quickest solution to waking you up." Cana finished, hastily explaining why they filled his head with ice cubes.

"AAAAAAGH!" Kagura screamed remembering what the people in front of her were capable of.

"Huh?" Luffy asked shortly before he was clocked by a pillow and was back on the floor afterwards.

"Back rubber monster!" Kagura yelled standing on the bed and having armed herself with the bed's pillows. "Back I say! I have weapons and I'm not afraid to use them." She threatened, 'cocking' her pillow.

"Whoa, whoa, there little girl take it easy…oof!" Gray said only to be clocked by Kagura's second pillow.

"Be silent you Ice Mage! I know you're just as dangerous as the rubber monster lying on the floor." Kagura shouted, threatening to throw something else. "You were the one who allowed him to attack me by cuffing me like I'm criminal and to allow you to capture me to bring to this place for whatever you plan to do with me!"

"Wait stop, we don't mean any harm!" Cana said stopping any attempt by Kagura to throw something at her friends, While Kagura looked on confused at her Cana saw this as the chance to erase any bad blood between them and the little girl they accidentally beat up. "Look we didn't mean to beat you up and if we just talk about…" A lamp then clocked her on the head while she was speaking, sending her onto her back. Cana then got up and rubbed the large red bruise now appearing on her forehead, before looking angrily to Kagura. "What the heck was that for?!" Cana yelled out angrily.

Kagura was taken aback by how angry Cana had become, but soon regained some of the vigor she earlier."Why would I believe anything you say! I saw you earlier with those two back at the park." Kagura shouted at the seething girl before her. "How am I supposed to know you aren't lying to me? For all I know you could be the bad guy here!" The young girl shouted pointing accusatively towards Cana, not noticing the growing vein on her head.

"All I'm trying to do is help you, you angry little runt!" Cana yelled angrily, scaring Kagura enough to cause any vigor she had to shrink down and disappear. "You tried to steal from one of my friends and we acted accordingly like how anyone else would when they are being robbed. We. Kicked. Your. Butt!" Cana shouted climbing up the bed towards Kagura who was shrinking back. "And then we found out you were just a little girl and we bring you back to this hospital to make sure you get better after seeing all those injuries on you instead of just leaving you out in that park. And what do we get for our troubles?" Cana asked menacingly as she got closer to Kagura. She was about to continue when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and turned around to face the person interrupting her rant. "WHAT IS IT?" She asked angrily.

Cana found Luffy staring at her seriously, completely unfazed by her anger. "What is it Luffy?" She asked angrily.

"Stop it Cana you're scaring her." Luffy said bluntly as he pointed past her towards Kagura. Cana turned her around to see Kagura back against the wall and quivering in fear.

Cana immediately realized she was the cause for this. _"So much for making peace." _Cana thought in disappointment at herself. She took a deep breath and turned her head towards Kagura, intending to make amends for her behavior. "Um, look I'm sorry for that little outburst I had earlier." Cana apologized nervously, "It's just that it has been a stressful day all together and I really want to get home and shower off. I shouldn't have used you like a scapegoat for my pent up anger. So can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Cana asked hopefully.

Kagura wasn't taken back by how sincere Cana was with her apology and bent her head down in embarrassment for what she did. "No you had every right to be mad at me for what I have done and I shouldn't have acted the way I did." Kagura admitted embarrassed. "I'm thankful for what you three did so I accept your apology."

"Thank you um..." Cana said. "Uh sorry, I guess we never learned each other's names, huh?" Cana asked as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed by her lack of foresight on that. Gray just face faulted while Luffy was just watching from his seat on the bed.

"Wouldn't that be the first thing you do when you meet someone?!" Gray exclaimed as he got up from the ground.

"I guess you're right Gray." Cana said rubbing the back of her head. "Well I'm Cana Alberona." she said introducing herself.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Gray said.

"And I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy said introducing himself last as he put his hand onto his hat. "What's your name?" he asked towards Kagura.

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi." Kagura said introducing herself with a slight bow. Then a large growling sound could be heard afterwards.

Gray and Cana's heads turned towards Luffy. "Luffy are you still hungry?" Gray asked. "You just ate out the hospital cafeteria of everything they had. What more do you want?"

"That wasn't me." Luffy answered simply. "But I'm starving now." he said as he let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

The trio heard the same growling sound again and turned their heads to see Kagura bending down with her hands on her stomach. She was now blushing in embarrassment.

Gray and Cana sweat dropped at the sight. "Umm, Kagura if you're hungry there is a food tray to your left." Cana said pointing to the covered tray on the table.

Kagura turned to her left to see a silver tray with a sandwich, a bowl of fruit, a glass of water, and a Jello cup. "R-Really I can have all this?" Kagura asked surprised by the trio's hospitality.

"Yeah, I mean hospital's always gives their patients food. So go ahead and eat up." Cana said. It didn't take long for Kagura to take a test-bite out of her sandwich and chew it. After deciding she liked what she was eating, she proceeded to swallow it before devouring the rest of it like a starved animal. "So Kagura, is it alright if you can tell us a bit about yourself?" Cana asked, trying to make conversation with the girl they just met.

Kagura stopped eating her sandwich to look at Cana. "Uh sure ask away." Kagura said before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"So how old are you Kagura?" Cana asked.

"Four years old." Kagura answered.

The room went silent after that as Cana's and Gray's eyes went wide and were sweating profusely from hearing how old the girl they beat up was as Luffy was looking Kagura nonchalantly, not bothered by her age. "Luffy, Gray come with me. I need to talk with you guys about something." Cana said, her voice sounding strained. "We'll be right back, Kagura." Cana said as she grabbed both Gray and Luffy's ears, eliciting a shout of pain from Gray but nothing from Luffy as his ear just stretched as Cana dragged Gray out of the room.

Kagura just stared at Luffy, fascinated by how Luffy's ear just stretched to inhuman lengths. "Um, Luffy?" Kagura said managing to get words out as she stared at him. "How are you doing that with your ear?" She asked still staring at how far it was stretching out of the room.

"Oh, I'm a rubber man." Luffy said nonchalantly as he picked an apple from the fruit bowl and started eating it..

"Rubber... man?" Kagura asked a little confused by what Luffy meant.

"I ate a Devil Fruit called the **Gomu Gomu no mi**. It turned me into a rubber man, but now I can't swim and I sink like a hammer in water." Luffy explained as Kagura payed attention to his every word.  
"LUFFY!" Cana yelled from down the hall. "GET OVER HERE, RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

"Oh, I gotta go Kagura. I'll be right back." Luffy said as he got off the bed and finished his apple as he walked out the door. He then went flying towards his ear was pulled and Kagura heard a crashing sound come down from the hallway Luffy slung himself down from.

"_Devil Fruit, huh?"_Kagura thought to herself as she ate her Jello. _"That sounds pretty cool getting a power like becoming a rubber man from eating a fruit."_ She thought. _"Must have tasted pretty good."_

She then grabbed her cup and began drinking the water down. However, she nearly spit it all out as she heard a loud slapping sound come from down the hallway. _"What was that?"_ Kagura asked herself in her thoughts.

A few minutes later, Cana walked through the door and took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "Now since that's done, Kagura could you explain why a four year old like yourself was trying to steal money from Luffy." Cana asked Kagura nicely as both Gray and Luffy walked through the door, both rubbing the large steaming bumps on their heads with tears in their eyes.

Kagura looked down. "Well, you see..." she said looking like she was trying to speak the right words but couldn't find them.

"Didn't your parents teach you that stealing from people is wrong?" Gray asked, throwing his two cents into the conversation. "I mean don't they know about what you've done?"

Kagura looked down, her face shadowed by her hair. "Of course they don't know about what I've done lately." She said her voice sounding much more solemn which caught Luffy's attention as he turned his head towards her. "They're dead."

This took Cana, Gray, and Luffy by surprise. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute here!" Gray said. "If you're parents are dead, then how do you take care of yourself?" he asked skeptically.

"I lived with my older brother Simon in Rosemary village before I got separated from him." Kagura said with disguised sadness, which Luffy noticed.

"Oh that's great now we know where your home is so we can take you back to him." Cana said happily as she clasped her hands together.

"That's no longer possible." Kagura said solemnly.

"Huh, how come?" Gray asked confused.

"Rosemary village doesn't exist anymore and I don't know where Simon is either." She said.

"Wait a minute what do you mean 'Rosemary village doesn't exist anymore' and you don't know where your brother is either?" Gray asked.

"It just doesn't exist anymore! It was destroyed! Burned down! It's gone!" Kagura yelled out angrily, surprising Gray and Cana.

"Wha-What do you mean by that, Kagura?" Cana asked, worried for the panting, emotional girl before her.

"What happened to you and Simon at Rosemary Village, Kagura?" Luffy asked with a seriousness that surprised Cana and Gray.

A few minutes passed until Kagura was breathing normally again, "Kagura." Luffy said with a serious tone. "If you don't want to talk about what happened to your home and your brother that's fine." he said as he placed his hat on his head. "But just remember that if you do want to tell us, we will listen to you. That's what friend's do." he finished, shocking Kagura as he got off the bed and walked towards the door. "Come on Gray, Cana lets go."

"Uh right, Luffy." Cana said as she snapped out of her daze at the words Luffy just said and got off the bed.

"Sure." Gray said as he got off the bed and walked towards the door.

Kagura sat there for a moment, still in shock and processing what Luffy had just told her. _"He's calling me his friend after all I've done. Sure he has forgiven me, but this... this doesn't make sense!" _Kagura thought to herself. As Luffy was about to exit the door. "WAIT!" Kagura shouted stopping Luffy, Cana, and Gray in their tracks.

"Did...did you mean what you said?" Kagura asked, "About us being friends?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, were friends now Kagura." Luffy said simply, not seeing the point in Kagura's question.

A few silent moments passed before Kagura spoke again, "...Alright, I'll tell you guys." Kagura said, "But I'm only telling you guys this because you three are the first friends I've ever had since my brother alright. Did I make myself clear?" She asked with some uncertainty about the story she was going to tell.

"Sure our mouths are sealed." Gray said as he took a seat on a chair next to the wall.

"We won't tell anyone Kagura." Cana said reassuringly as she took a seat next to Gray.

"Yep, we won't tell anyone Kagura." Luffy said as he took a seat at the end of the bed.

Kagura took a deep breath and started telling the trio about how the worst day of her life began...

Forty-five minutes later...

"... and that's how I came to Delphinium." Kagura finished, tears coming down her eyes.

Cana and Gray were, in a word, **horrified** at what Kagura had gone through in the past months while Luffy remained silent at this new information.

"Kagura..." Cana said trying to find the proper words to comfort the crying girl in front of her but couldn't find any. How could she find the words? Kagura had went through something no child should ever go through and she has no idea on how to help her through it.

Gray was silent; contemplating the horrors Kagura has went through. Gray knew what it was like to lose your entire family and home to monsters, having gone through a similar thing with Deliora years ago. Gray turned his head to Luffy, who was surprisingly silent during the story and had his eyes shadowed over with his hat. He then turned towards Kagura.

"So you tried to rob us in the park so you could get money to take care of yourself and to find your brother in the long run." Gray said, guessing at Kagura's earlier motives.

"Yes you're right Gray." Kagura said as she nodded her head solemnly, "You three were the first ones I came across in the park and I was getting desperate to find food. I know what I did was wrong and I won't try it again, I promise." she said. "Besides, I'm not even sure about where Simon is. For all I know he could be dead!" Kagura yelled out, breaking down into tears again.

Cana tried to reach out to comfort Kagura when she saw Luffy move out of his spot. "Luffy..?" Cana asked as she saw Luffy move towards Kagura and put his arms around her and hugged her.

This shocked Kagura out of her crying as she looked towards the boy now holding her gently. "L-L-Luffy?" Kagura asked confused by Luffy's actions.

"It's going to be alright Kagura." Luffy said as he let go of Kagura from the hug and faced her. "Your brother's alive."

"How would you know!?" Kagura yelled angered by Luffy's statement, believing he couldn't understand what she was going through at the moment. "My brother is either out there where I have no hope of finding him or dead! I saw those monsters come into my village and killed everyone that got in their way. They probably killed him too when I ran away." She said.

"I know what it feels like to lose an older brother Kagura. Both my brothers, Ace and Sabo, are dead." Luffy said bluntly, shutting Kagura up. This information surprised Gray and Cana as neither knew about Luffy's past or any family.

"W-What do mean Luffy?" Kagura asked surprised as well.

"I had older brothers like you did Kagura. Their names were Ace and Sabo." Luffy began gaining a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke. "At first, they didn't want anything to do with me but after one event we became brothers afterwards. I looked up to them as my idols." Luffy said solemnly. "They're both gone now, but I can feel you're brother Simon isn't, Kagura." he said firmly.

"How would you know Luffy? They killed people in my village and gathered up the others they needed for some reason. They probably killed them like the rest." Kagura said.

"Didn't you say the men in your story said they wanted slaves, Kagura?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah they said that." Kagura answered. "But I didn't understand it. What happens to people who become 'slaves' Luffy?" she asked, not knowing the meaning of 'slave'.

Luffy's eyes hardened as memories of his experiences with the Tenryuubito at Sabaody Archipelago and Hancock's confession of her times as a slave flashed through his mind. "Horrible things Kagura. Horrible things." He said with anger as gripped his hands hard before calming down. "But the thing is they would have killed Simon if they didn't want slaves Kagura meaning he is..."

"Alive." Kagura said realizing her brother is alive. "My brother is alive!" Kagura said happily jumping up and down in the bed as Luffy, Gray, and Cana smiled at her outburst. Kagura stopped as her wounds started acting up and sat back down. "I-I-I need to find Simon immediately." She said as tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Kagura." Cana said stopping the excited girl from getting out of her bed. "You can't go off searching for your brother immediately off the bat. You're still recovering and besides the hospital won't let a four-year old girl go off to rescue her brother from a bunch of Slave Traders." She said. _"Wow this must be what it is like for the master with Luffy and Gray."_ Cana thought to herself in surprise.

"I don't care Cana. I have to go rescue him." Kagura argued trying to get out of Cana's grip.

"Gray aren't you going to help?" Cana asked struggling to keep Kagura in her grip

"No, you seem to have this under control." Gray said nonchalantly.

"_Why you little..."_ Cana thought angrily as she glared at Gray before turning her head to Kagura. "Look I know you want to go save your brother, anyone would but how are you going to do that if you can't even take care of yourself." Cana asked.

Kagura looked down, realizing in her excitement she lacked the resources to find her brother. She was about to give back into despair when she heard something land near her. It was a large bag with a yellow star stitched into it. "Here Kagura." Luffy said simply, "Now you have the money to take care of yourself and find your brother."

Kagura, Gray, Cana stared in shock at what Luffy just did. "Luffy..." Cana said, still shocked by Luffy's offer to Kagura. "Luffy that's all the money you earned on today's mission, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Luffy said confidently. "Besides isn't helping Kagura out with finding her older brother is more important than earning some money for a meat house?"

"Hey Kagura." Gray said bringing attention to himself. "Be glad he's giving you that money. He has wanted that Meat House of his for a long time and often whines about were losing money after every mission. So take care of that money."

"Hey! I don't whine that much about losing money for the Meat house." Luffy complained.

"Yes you do Luffy." Gray and Cana said simultaneously.

"T-Thank you." Kagura said, bringing the trio's attention back to her. "I don't know how I can ever repay you Luffy for your kindness." She said gratefully as she bowed from her seat on the bed. "I'm in your debt." She said with her face on the blanket.

"Don't worry about it Kagura." Luffy said as he patted Kagura on her head. "We're friends now so you don't have to pay me back for it. Just promise me one thing Kagura."

"Promise you what Luffy?" Kagura asked as she raised her head.

"Have more faith in your brother," Luffy said. "If he was willing to take on the guys who were burning down your village to allow you to escape then he isn't going to die easy. Got it Kagura?" He asked.

"Got it Luffy." Kagura responded with a nod of her head.

There was soon a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads to see a nurse with a clipboard in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation but visiting time is over, and I need the room to be clear so I can run some tests to make sure our patient here is recovering fine." The nurse said as she walked up to the bed.

Gray got off his seat and began walking to the door. "Well that's understandable." He said with his hands in his pockets. "Our train will be leaving in about 40 minutes so we were going to leave pretty soon anyway."

This bit of information caught Kagura by surprise. "What?!" Kagura asked astonished. "You guys are leaving already?" She asked sadly.

Cana looked at Kagura. "Yeah we have to leave pretty soon since our mission here in Delphinium is already over and were expected to be back at home by the end of the day." She said.

Kagura grabbed Luffy and Cana's hands. "Can't you guys stay another day here?" She asked them pleadingly, not wanting her new friends leaving so soon.

Cana looked at Kagura and melted looking at her puppy dog eye's almost considering spending another day, but she had to stay strong. "I'm sorry Kagura. I wish we could stay but our master expects us back soon with the mission report." Cana apologized, not wanting to disappoint the little girl before her. "But don't worry, since the hospital will take great care of you while you are recovering."

"Yeah don't worry Kagura." Luffy said. "You can always come visit us at Fairy Tail in Magnolia anytime. We will always be there." He said as he placed a comforting hand on Kagura's shoulder.

Kagura nodded her head at this new information as she now knew where she could find her friends. "Okay." She said.

"Yep for twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week you will find him eating nonstop at the guild if you want to stop by." Gray said. "We will be there too, if you want to see us again." He added nonchalantly. "So now that is over see you later Kagura." He said as he walked out of the room with his bag.

Cana got off the bed and walked to the door. "I hope you get better Kagura and let's see each other again someday." Cana said as she walked out with her bag.

Luffy was the last to leave before he turned around at smiled at Kagura. "See ya Kagura! Let's see each other again someday!" Luffy said as he ran out of the room to catch up with Gray and the others.

Kagura got out of her bed and went to the door. "Goodbye everyone!" Kagura shouted as she waved to the departing trio. "I promise to see all of you again someday!" She added. Cana, Gray, and Luffy turned to wave back at her before reaching the stairs and went down. After seeing her friends go down the stairs, Kagura turned around and went to her bed to allow the nurse to do her job as she went about thinking of how to find her brother...

One hour later, Train to Magnolia, Passenger Car...

_Team Strawhat_ had arrived at Delphinium's Train Station and got their tickets just in time before the train to Magnolia left the station. As they got to their seats, they were ready for a swift and...

"I'M BOOOOORED!" Luffy shouted.

_Boring trip_, according to _someone..._

"How could you be bored already, Luffy?" Gray asked annoyed as he rested his head on his left hand while leaning on the arm rest. "We just left the station half an hour ago. If you're bored go look at the scenery or do something."

"I already did that on the way here." Luffy whined.

"Why not just look at it again." Cana said. "Maybe you'll find something new to see since we're going back now."

"Fine..." Luffy said as he turned his gaze to the passing fields and forests that were being bathed by the light from the setting sun.

"Hey Cana," Gray said as he turned towards the girl on his left. "Can you get my reward money from your bag?" he asked.

"Sure Gray." Cana obliged as she went through her bag. After a few minutes she was beginning to get agitated. "Come on where is it?" She pondered as she searched for Gray's money. She then poured out its contents on her seat, only to find bags of Star Rock Candy and 20,000 Jewels.

Cana was surprised by the amount of candy she had and turned to the likely culprit who stuffed it into her bag. "Luffy, why is there candy in my bag?" She asked.

"Oh I got those from the hospital." Luffy responded.

"I don't remember seeing these being sold back there and I don't think the nurses give something this expensive for free." She said. "So had did you get these?"

"I found them." He replied bluntly.

Meanwhile at the Delphinium Hospital, supply closet...

One nurse was now on her knees, searching frantically for something in the small space.

"Umm... Corinthia-san, what are you doing?" A young nurse asked from the hallway.

"It's missing!" Corinthia shouted in shock and despair.

"What's missing?" The nurse asked as she took a few steps away from the panicking Corinthia.

"My stash of Star Rock Candy I bought from Hoba City! They are all gone!" Cynthia shouted as she pointed to a large open chest now empty of its contents. "Now what am I going to do without those delectable morsels? I spent a lot of money on those and you can't find them anywhere else." She complained angrily as the other nurse took a few steps back from her fuming superior.

"W-Well Corinthia-san, I saw a patient eating some Star Rock Candy when I went to check up on her earlier after her visitors left." The nurse said warily as she saw Corinthia turn her head towards her, Corinthia's eyes glowing in rage.

"Why that little thief! I'll teach her to steal my stash!" Corinthia angrily ranted, taking a few steps towards her victim but was stopped as the younger nurse grabbed her and tried to stop her from attacking a little girl.

Back at the train...

Cana sweat dropped at Luffy's claim of just randomly finding the candy bags. "Okay Luffy, where did you find the candy?" She asked warily.

"Oh I just found it when we were trying to get to Kagura's room before she woke up. I got lost and found a closet which had a chest full of these candies, so I took them to eat later." Luffy explained as Gray, who was listening to the conversation, and Cana sighed at the trouble Luffy always seems to get into when he is alone.

"Ok but that doesn't explain what happened to Cana's and my share of the reward money?" Gray said as he had a sinking feeling at what Luffy was about to say next.

"Oh I gave it to Kagura along with my reward and some of the candy I found." Luffy said before closing his eyes and flinching in response to the yelling and beating he knew he would get for his actions. When no yelling or beating came, Luffy opened his eyes and only saw Gray and Cana sighing with resignation at their current predicament.

"Y-You guys aren't mad?" He asked confused. Every time he took money from Nami without her permission and when she found out, she always beat the shit out of him and yelled at him a lot. It was the same with Cana and Gray during and outside of missions. Of course their blows didn't hurt as much as Nami's did nor were they as scary as her when she did...

"Idiot. Why the heck would we be mad at you for doing that?" Gray asked exasperated by today's events. He was going to need a long rest in his bed at his apartment to clear his head from all the stress this mission had...

"But you guys would always yell and beat me up when I take any of your money without permission." Luffy brought up as memories of similar situations in the last two years flashed in his mind.

"Normally that is what we would do to you Luffy if you did that." Cana clarified with sigh and her eyes closed. She soon opened her eyes and a smile creep up on to her face. "But we know why you did it this time and we agree with your decision Luffy."

"Just next time give us a little heads up you idiot." Gray said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "You nearly made Cana have a panic attack over thinking we lost the money back at Delphinium."

"So... No punishment guys?" Luffy asked relaxing in his seat as he realized he wasn't going to be punished.

"Oh we never said that." Cana said with sickly sweet smile.

"Huh?" Luffy asked confused.

"You're going to have to pay us back for the 30,000 jewels you took from each of us." Gray said with a smirk.

"But I think these Star Rock Candy bags you found will be enough to compensate." Cana said as she pulled a bag out.

"Huh?!" Luffy whined.

"Thanks for the snacks, Luffy!" Cana and Gray shouted simultaneously.

While Cana and Gray were enjoying their new snacks as Luffy tried to get some with no success, they were unaware of the threat observing them from down the corridor...

Magnolia Train Station, Station Entrance...

After exiting the train with their bags, _Team Strawhat_ left Magnolia's Train Station only to be welcomed by the sight of Magnolia at night, the city being bathed in the light of a crescent moon hanging in the sky and the street lights scattered across the city.

"Well we're back in Magnolia now." Cana said.

"Yeah after were done reporting to the Master, I can't wait to get back to my apartment." Gray said as he yawned and stretched his back, exhausted after today's events.

"Yeah, I can't wait to take a bath at Fairy Hills." Cana said as the trio began walking into the city towards the Guild. "I want to get this garbage smell off me and get into some clean pajamas."

Luffy was silent and just looking around the area. "Hey guys." Luffy spoke up, breaking the silence surrounding him. "Can I go home while you guys go report to Makarov-ossan?" He asked, surprising the other two.

Gray was about to object, saying that he had to come explain why they came with a smaller reward, but Cana cut him off. "Sure Luffy." She said. "We'll explain what happened to the Master and you can go on home."

"Oh thanks Cana!" Luffy said before running off in the direction of his home. "See ya guys tomorrow!" He shouted from over his shoulder.

"See ya Luffy!" Cana shouted back.

"See ya." Gray shouted back as he waved to the disappearing rubber man.

After seeing Luffy disappear into the distance they walked towards the guild.

"He's going to be lost for a couple of hours before he gets home, isn't he?" Cana asked.

"Oh yeah." Gray said nonchalantly as the duo walked towards the guild.

However, if they had paid more attention to their surroundings they would have noticed a dark figure dart across the rooftops after Luffy into the forest.

Three hours later, Yellow Oak Woods...

Luffy was casually walking throughout the forest swinging a large stick he found while singing a song.

_"The islands in the south~ are warm~_

_Paina-purupuru~ Their heads get really hot~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

**Badly singing a song**. Despite being hopelessly lost in the woods at night, Luffy managed to keep a positive outlook on things.

For the person secretly following him _well..._

_"How the fuck can a kid be so fucking positive despite being fucking lost in the woods at night!" _Estelio angrily thought as he watched Luffy walk through woods from the tree branches above, making sure he couldn't be heard or seen by his target.

"Second verse!" Luffy happily cheered as Estelio mentally groaned as he followed the boy.

_"The islands in the north~ are cold~_

_Hyakkoi-koikoi~ Their heads shiver all around~_

_And they're all idiots~!"_

Luffy continued to sing.

_"Goddammit! I should've gone to kill the other two,"_ Estelio angrily thought to himself as he continued to follow Luffy. _"At least either of them would've been able to find their homes instead __of wandering the woods for 3 FUCKING HOURS WHILE SINGING THE SAME IDIOTIC SONG FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!"_ He mentally ranted.

"Third verse!" Luffy cheered.

Something could be heard snapping within Estelio's mind as he quickly grabbed his bow and strung back an arrow. "Fuck this shit and die you fucking moron!" He quietly shouted as he let the arrow fly. **"Nenshō shotto!"** Estelio quietly said as the arrow began to light up as it flew towards Luffy's head and...

_"Boom!"_

It burst into flames, which caused a large explosion to cover the immediate area around Luffy.

Meanwhile, Fairy Hill's dormitory, Cana's room...

Cana had just finished drying her hair with the towel as she entered her room wearing her pajama pants. "Man they weren't kidding that it would take three hours to get that smell out!" Cana said to herself as she threw her tower into her laundry basket. "One hour sitting in a tub of tomato juice and two hours just to clean of the tomato juice, especially in my hair."

As she went to put on her pajama shirt, Cana's mind wandered off to today's events as they replayed in her mind. What really stood out to her was Luffy's reaction to Kagura's story about losing her brother, his explanation about what happened to people who became slaves, and his mentioning of two older brothers he never spoke about.

_"Luffy..."_ Cana thought to herself as she jumped into her bed. She thought she knew her first friend pretty well after all time they spent together over the last three years. However, despite all that she was still surprised to hear that Luffy has two older brothers. _"I still can't believe he has __two older brothers and he never once mentioned them before."_ She thought to herself as she lay in her bed. "Come to think of it, how come Luffy has never talked about them before?" Cana asked herself in her mind.

She then sighed in defeat as she turned onto her side, facing towards the window as she looked up to the moon. There were still many things she didn't know about her friend and the feeling of being locked out his life was eating her from the inside. She however just let go of that feeling as she rationalized that Luffy wouldn't have mentioned it if it wasn't important. _"Yeah that's it."_ She thought to herself as her eyes had started feeling heavy_. "He'll tell me when he feels like it. I'll still see him tomorrow and go on more adventures."_ She yawned as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep...

Meanwhile, Yellow Oak woods, Luffy's location...

The area where Estelio's **Nenshō Shotto** hit left a large smoking crater as it scorched the trees and area around it.

"Phew... That was too close." Luffy said as he dropped down from one of the higher branches above the crater. "That would've hurt a lot if my **Haki** didn't warn me earlier." He said as he hung from the tree branch. His **Kenbunshoku Haki** then proceeded to warn Luffy about three incoming arrows. Luffy then let go of the branch where legs were as the first arrow impacted it and froze the branch. Luffy then swing back as the second arrow narrowly passed his stomach and hit a tree which soon exploded and fell to the ground. Luffy dropped down to the ground and as he fell, he slightly tipped his head to the right as the last arrow passed him and landed on the ground behind Luffy.

"Hey whoever you are stop that, it's annoying!" Luffy shouted towards his assailant. As Luffy continued to look for his assailant, Estelio proceeded to quickly move to a new spot where Luffy couldn't see him and quickly shot an arrow towards Luffy. The arrow soared towards Luffy but its target nonchalantly turned his to the left and made it miss.

"Found you! **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**" Luffy shouted as he quickly sent his fist towards Estelio in the treetops.

"**Schnelle Reise**." Estelio calmly said as proceeded to quickly dodge Luffy's attack and move into the air as prepped his bow with two arrows.

"I got you!" Luffy shouted as he pulled his fist back and prepared his next attack. "**Gomu Gomu no...**" He was about to say as the arrow behind exploded into a large amount of gum which quickly covered Luffy. "Huh?" Luffy exclaimed in surprise as gum immediately hardened, trapping him under it.

"**Suzumeoiru**" Estelio said as he let the arrows fly with the first one transforming into oil in the shape of a sparrow as it splashed onto Luffy. "And..." Estelio said as the second arrow burst into flames as it headed towards Luffy. "**Kasai Shotto.**" He said as a large explosion went off where Luffy was trapped.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Estelio said calmly as he walked away from the smoking crater. "At least that's over wi-" He never got to finish that sentence as a rubber fist shot out of the smoke and hit him straight in the head, knocking him down onto the ground.

"AAGH!" Estelio exclaimed in pain.

"**Pistol**!" Luffy shouted no worse for the wear with only a few burns. He then proceeded to jump into the air over Estelio. "**Gomu Gomu no...**"

"What the fuck hit me?" Estelio asked only to have his answer come from above. "What the..." He said as he looked up to see Luffy in the air above him.

"**Stamp!**" Luffy shouted as he shot his foot down hitting Estelio straight in the back, creating a crater right underneath him.

"AAGH!" Estelio exclaimed as he coughed up blood from the blow as he failed to notice Luffy flipping through the air above him.

"**Yari!**" Luffy shouted as he sent his clasped feet towards Estelio's back and created a larger crater. He then stretched his arms towards Estelio and grabbed him. "**Missile!**" He shouted as he slammed right into Estelio while breaking the ground underneath him.

Luffy jumped back as Estelio barely managed to get up. "Okay how the fuck did you survive that explosion?" He angrily asked. "My **Gamu Yajirushi** kept you trapped at the center of that explosion."

Luffy looked at him confused. "Who are you Elf-guy and how did you turn those arrows into all those things?" He asked ignoring Estelio's question.

Estelio looked at Luffy like he was a moron until he started laughing and shaking his head. "Ha, ha, ha, ah, oh I never did introduce myself or reveal why I am trying to kill you did I?" Estelio asked. When he stopped talking, he saw Luffy look at him with disinterest. "Well then let me introduce myself, I am Estelio. As to why I am trying to kill you it is because I have to honor an agreement to a heartless witch on her deathbed to take care of my asshole little brother who you arrested this very morning." He stated as he pointed his finger at Luffy.

"What?" Luffy said. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying, Elf-Guy." He said bluntly. "You were too boring."

Estelio's left eye twitched as he saw that Luffy didn't hear his introduction before he started chuckling. "Heh, heh, heh... Boring you am I?" He asked as he looked towards Luffy with a crazed look. "Well then, how about I make things interesting! **Kyūsoku ya Kōgeki!**" He shouted out quickly as he shot out one arrow which was soon followed by several others in rapid succession.

"Whoa!" Luffy shouted as he dodged out the way of the swarm of arrows but his right sandal was caught by one of them and was embedded into a tree. Luffy didn't have time to mourn his sandal as he soon had to keep dodging the arrows that were being constantly fired at him.  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha dance you little bastard! Dance!" Estelio cackled madly, believing he was winning this fight as Luffy was constantly dodging the barrage of arrows sent at him. "You were asking how I was able to do all those things with arrows before correct? Well the answer is simple you little monkey I'm an **Archer Mage**." He yelled out as Luffy took cover behind a tree.

"Basically I can control what my arrows can become as soon as I fire it. Like this..." Estelio shouted out a he pulled the arrow back. "**Pfeil Regen!**" He sent the arrow flying past the tree Luffy was and it hit the one behind it. The arrow soon exploded, sending several miniature arrows flying towards Luffy. He manages to dodge them by quickly climbing up the tree into its branches.

"Do you see how outmatched you are, you little monkey!" Estelio shouted out into the forest. "Even if I can't see you anymore," he said as he pulled back several arrows." I can still force you out. **Kurimuzon hanabi****!**" He then shot an arrow that exploded into many crimson missiles which detonated all across the area. One of the missiles hit the tree Luffy was in, destroying it and causing Luffy to jump out into the open.

"Found you! **Maruchi Bakudan Shotto**!" Estelio shouted out as he shot multiple explosive arrows towards Luffy who just carefully dodged each one. "Ha, ha, ha, ha… Is this really the level of power necessary to take down that moron Mappa? I should be ashamed to even share blood with that dumb ape if he couldn't handle this brat." However, Estelio never realized how much closer Luffy was getting to him as he continued to dodge the flurry of arrows.

When Luffy was within a few feet of the archer, he stretched his right arm back several feet. "**Gomu Gomu no...**"

"Too late for that now you piece of shit!" Estelio shouted as he took aim straight at Luffy's heart. "**Sunōdagā!**" He then shot the ice arrow straight at Luffy.

Luffy, however, predicted the arrow's trajectory and casually moved his body to the right to dodge the frozen arrow. "What?!" Estelio shouted out in shock at missing from such a close range he forgot about Luffy's attack.

"**Bullet!**" Luffy shouted as he hit Estelio straight in the gut and sent him flying towards a tree which knocked it over upon impact. He then jumped into the air as he stretched his left leg high into the air. "**Bosushoku: Koka!**" Luffy yelled out as his foot and leg turned a shiny black color. "**Gomu Gomu no Ono**!" Luffy shouted as he brought down his leg onto Estelio, who brought up his left arm to block the blow. When the leg hit Estelio's arm which caused the ground underneath him to break, a loud cracking noise could be heard and Estelio proceeded to scream in pain as he held his left arm.

"AAGH! MY ARM! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING ARM!" Estelio screeched out. "I WILL MAKE YOU BEG FOR THE DEATH WHEN I-" he never got to finish that sentence as Luffy grabbed his face with his stretched out and twisted feet.

"**Busoshoku: Koka**!" Luffy said as his feet and legs took on a black shiny color. "**Gomu Gomu no...**" Luffy shouted as his legs began untwisting themselves, spinning Estelio throughout air. "**Ozuchi****!**" He shouted out as he slammed Estelio into the forest floor, causing a large upheaval of dirt and rocks into the air as it formed a huge crater.

Luffy landed safely on his feet after that last attack. "Phew... That was pretty close there for a minute." Luffy said as he wiped his head with his forearm. "Man, this guy was pretty tough." He said as he walked over to the large crater where Estelio was lying, now bleeding from the forehead with a pretty mangled up left arm as it looked like it was bending in three places.

"Why did he try to attack me though?" Luffy asked in confusion as he put on a thinking face. "Eh, it's probably not important." He said as he shrugged his shoulders after giving up on trying to figure out why he was being attacked. However, Luffy quickly went on alert as he heard Estelio begin to move from his spot. He spotted Estelio crawling out of the huge crater with his one good arm and heard him muttering something between breaths.

"...hah...this is...the last...time...I keep...a promise...to someone...on their... fucking deathbed!" Estelio muttered while trying to catch his breath as finally made it to the top of the crater. "Note to self: Go kill the weaker kids first before thinking of going after the strongest." He said as Luffy's eyes widened at the information.

"But first I got to get out of here and make sure that kid doesn't remember who I am so I can stay a free man." Estelio said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring with an elaborate swirl design with a purple gemstone in its center. He then put the ring in his mouth and held it in his teeth as he slipped the ring on his right index finger. "There we go now to-" Estelio never got to finish his sentence as he got kicked straight across the face. "GAAH!" He shouted in pain as he was sent flying across the forest floor before landing on his back against a tree.

"What hit me?" Estelio said before being punched in the face by stretched fist. Estelio looked forward to see an angry Luffy recoiling his fist back. "_Oh shit..._" He thought as he began to crawl back towards the tree with Luffy slowly walking towards him. However, both were unaware of the growing glow from Estelio's ring.

"Hey, I can see you're still mad about me trying to kill you in the middle of a forest at night." Estelio said fearfully as Luffy continued to come towards him. "Hey since you're still alive and I've been beaten to a bloody pulp why don't we just let bygones be bygones and forget the entire thing?" he pleaded as he took a glance at the ring in his right hand before looking at Luffy who was prepping for the finishing blow.

"**Gomu Gomu no..."** Luffy said as he threw both arms back several feet as he began running towards Estelio.

"W-W-Wait stop! I surrender!" Estelio pleaded as he looked towards his now glowing ring before looking back at the charging Luffy.

"**Bazooka!**"Luffy shouted shouted as he recoiled his arms back not noticing the small grin appear on Estelio's face.

"I said STOP!" Estelio shouted as he threw a right hook towards Luffy. Luffy tried to move his head to the side but then Estelio's ring flashed a bright purple light. Luffy stopped his attack cold a few feet from Estelio and recoiled his arms back after looking towards the light. Luffy now just stood motionlessly with a blank stare and if you looked closely, you could spot purple rings surrounding his iris. "**Ring Magic: Hypnosis.**" Estelio said calmly, as a malevolent grin came onto his face.

He then bent his legs, despite feeling pain from this action, in order to look Luffy straight in the eye. "Jump monkey." Estelio ordered. Luffy proceeded to jump high into the air, at least making it near the treetops. "Now land straight on your head." Estelio ordered as Luffy flipped himself forward as he fell to the ground, landing straight on his head as the ground formed cracks from the impact. However, to Estelio's surprise, Luffy proceeded to jump back on his feet as if the fall had no effect on him.

Estelio took a step back in fear, _"No way, did the ring's effects run out already?"_ Estelio thought fearfully as sweat went down his face. _"Goddammit I should have gotten the better quality rings than the lowest brand."_ However to his surprise, when Luffy turned around to face him he still had the purple rings in his eyes. "Wait a minute... it's still working?" He said to himself in surprise, as he tried to figure out why but figured that the kid before him was far weaker-minded than he thought. He decided to put those thoughts away as he decided to focus on the more important question. at hand.

"How did you survive falling straight on your head from that height? Tell me how you did it." Estelio ordered.

"I'm a rubber man." Luffy replied simply in a monotonous voice.

"I can tell genius." Estelio said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes, remembering how Luffy was stretching his body during their battle earlier. "What I want to know is how you are able to use your magic while under my control. As far as I know, no Mage should be able to use their magic willingly under my hypnosis unless I command it. So explain!" He ordered, hoping that the rubber brat was not somehow breaking free from his hypnosis.

"I don't use Magic Elf-Guy." Luffy replied monotonously. "I ate a Devil Fruit to become a rubber man."

Estelio raised an eye at the new information before grabbing his nose with his good arm. "Okay... explain then what a 'Devil Fruit' is since you apparently think I know what they are exactly." He said in frustration at the mindless, hypnotic slave before him.

"Devil Fruits give you all kinds of cool powers when you eat them in exchange for sinking like a hammer in the sea." Luffy said monotonously. "I ate the **Gomu Gomu no mi**, which transformed my body into rubber, see?" Luffy proceeded to stretch his cheeks beyond human lengths before letting them fly back to his face.

Estelio looked at Luffy with an inquisitive look as he processed all this new information before him. "So basically you're a living rubber monster who can stretch any part of his body at will and you won't tire out from this at all, like a regular Mage would?"Estelio asked as several ideas began rushing through his head about what he could do with this kid. When Luffy nodded his head, Estelio had a malevolent grin creep onto his face as he realized how he could profit on the oddity before him and honor his promise.

"Come with me kid, we're going on a trip." Estelio said as he motioned for Luffy to follow him as they began walking south. "Do you like the sea kid? You can tell me what you really think about it and don't worry I won't get mad."

Despite being hypnotized, Luffy eye's showed some level of excitement about seeing the sea again as he nodded his head rapidly.

"Great! Then you'll really love Hargeon Town." Estelio shouted as he threw his good arm into the air as his left arm hanged limply. "But first we need to make a slight pit stop along the way to ask a guy I know to fix this quickly so I don't have to go any hospitals." Estelio said he waved his broken arm in front of Luffy.

Estelio estimated that this kid could be a potential goldmine that anyone in the underworld would pay top dollar to have as a soldier, enforcer, entertainer, or maybe even as a sex slave for the depraved and kinky. Most preferably dark guilds or even better yet the very top of the Balam Alliance. "Well we don't want to be late for the Shadow auctions, do we?" He asked. "No? Good then lets head towards our future!" He said as he and Luffy disappeared into the forest.

The moon shone brightly on Yellow Oak Woods this night, illuminating all the destruction that had taken place here not too long ago. While the neighboring city had peaceful dreams this night, they were all unaware of the fierce battle which had taken place here. Not even the Mages of this city, Fairy Tail, were aware of the battle that one of their youngest and soon to be one of their most powerful member had fought. All that they would learn of it would be the aftermath itself when the sun rises to show the all new scars gained over night in these peaceful woods.

However, none of that will compare to the wretched wound that they will learn about that was inflicted upon them as they slept peacefully. The loss of a friend, a brother, and something more to unknown forces lurking in the night.

This will all be shown as the Moon light shone upon a single sandal embedded into a tree by a single arrow, now living evidence of the loss Fairy Tail had suffered this night...

**To be continued...**

**Dun Dun Duuuun!**

**Oh no, Luffy has been kidnapped! What's going to happen to our hero now? All I know is that when that hypnosis wears off, there's going to be hell to pay!**

**But before we get into the poll results, lets look at the latest entries into ****The Pirate Mage Encyclopedia:****  
****Monkey D. Luffy:**

**Gomu Gomu no Stamp: Luffy stretches his foot to kick an opponent.**

**Gomu Gomu no Yari: Luffy clasps his feet together and stretches to hit an opponent with his 'spear'**

**Gomu Gomu no Missile: Luffy grabs his opponents before launching himself at them like he does with his Rocket.**

**Gomu Gomu no Ono: Luffy stretches one leg high into the air, then brings it crashing down on an opponent or structure, for massive damage.**

**Gomu Gomu no Ozuchi: Luffy stretches out his legs while twisting them, then takes hold of his opponent. He then untwists them, rapidly spinning his opponent, while bringing him crashing to the floor.**

**Cana Alberona:**

**Chains of Fate: Cana throws three cards together to create chains to bind and trap opponents.**

**Gray Fullbuster:**

**Ice Make: Cuffs: Gray forms cuffs made of ice to restrict an opponents movement.**

**Estelio:**

**Schnelle Reise (Quick Travel)- Estelio's speed technique which he uses to outpace his opponents or to dodge their attacks. This is a physical technique that depends on the user's physical fitness, instead of magic.**

**Archer Magic: Similar to Gun Magic, the user can shoot magic arrows with their own special effects. Can be used with a bow or crossbow.**

**Kyūsoku ya kōgeki (Rapid Arrow attack)- Estelio shoots an arrow which multiplies itself into 5 to 25 arrows as it flies rapidly towards an opponent.**

**Nenshō shotto (Combustion Shot)- Estelio shoots an arrow that cause a large explosion when its near the opponent.**

**Jigen Nenshō shotto (Timed Combustion Shot)- Estelio shoots an arrow that explodes after a short time. The explosions are random as each arrow has its own timer set at random so even Estelio has no idea when they will go off.**

**Kasai shotto (Fire Shot)- Estelio shoots an arrow that bursts into flames the moment it takes flight, burning the opponent when it lands.**

**Shikō hi taihō (supreme fire shot)- Estelio shoots an arrow that bursts into bigger flames that take the shape of a Phoenix. It's a stronger version of Kasai Shotto.**

**Pfeil regen (Arrow of Rain)- Estelio shoots a single arrow into the air which soon bursts into hundred of little arrows falling to the ground.**

**Gamu yajirushi (Gum Arrow)- Estelio shoots an arrow that explodes into a large pile of Gum, trapping opponents caught in it. Designed for catching opponents off guard and even if the arrow misses the target, it will explode after a random amount of time. Even the Estelio doesn't know when it will go off.**

**Maruchi bakudan shotto (Multi-bomb shot): Estelio shoots multiple bomb arrows at a time.**

**Kurimuzon hanabi (Crimson Fireworks)- Estelio shoots an arrow that explodes into several crimson missiles, resembling fireworks.**

**Ring Magic Hypnosis: A ring that can be used to hypnotize opponents into doing the casters bidding. This only works on the weak minded though, as this this is lowest type of hypnosis spells available.**

**Ok now for the results you all have dying for...**

**The winner of the poll with a landslide of 35 votes cast for her:**

**Erza Scarlet!**

**Now for the girl who took second place and will be joining Erza in Luffy's Harem. A surprise winner for everyone, including me, at 16 votes cast:**

**Kagura Mikazuchi!**

**And the results for the runner ups:**

**Jenny Realight: 12 votes.**

**Lucy Heartfilia: 11 votes.**

**Juvia Loxar: 10 votes.**

**Yukino Aguria: 6 votes.**

**Kinana: 6 votes.**

**Levy: 6 votes.**

**Laki: 3 votes.**

**And there you have it. A completely shocking turn of events I could not ever hope to predict...**

**The harem now consists of Cana, Mira, Ultear, Erza, and Kagura.**

**I will be honest here that this will be far more difficult than I previously thought since there is now a surprise member in Kagura. But don't worry I will make sure to make this work with each girl without destroying their characters or personalities. **

**Also I'm looking for a proof-reader for the story to fix any and all grammar mistakes in it as I write. If you want to help me with that as proof-reader or beta-reader, please PM me.**

**Now that this is over, please remember to read, review, favorite and follow. I will be sure to get the next chapter out soon. Although it will be shorter than this one...**

**See Ya!**


End file.
